


The Sky has yet to Fall

by brizzer



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Clanwars, F/F, F/M, Some Characters Die, War, baby anya and lexa, indra becoming chief, mentor!anya, my bad humor, some old commanders, themoutian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizzer/pseuds/brizzer
Summary: I looked to Heda, I never really liked him. Heda or not I was not about to accept his...gift. I looked at the small child. Her posture rid-rod straight, curly brown hair poofy around her angular face, baby fat still on her cheeks. But what kills me is her eyes. The same green-gray color to that of the woman that betrayed me and my-no. I take a deep breath to control the raging emotions and I look over to him. “I cannot accept this honor, Heda. I am your general not some teacher for children.” He looks at his fingers bored, “You will teach this one. She is the runt of the nightbloods. If she has any hope for survival, it’s on you.” He flicks is predatory gaze on me, “And you don’t want to be responsible for its death; do you?”...This story takes place before the Sky People have fallen to Earth. It will be the tale of Anya's teacher and how the characters met and how they have grown to be the characters we love today. Anya learning to fight, some of the past commanders, Anya teaching Lexa, Lexa meeting Costia, why Titus hates love, why Nia kidnapped Costia, and so much more. I'll try to stick to the original story but with a few twists. The story will be told through many POV.





	1. Taking the Knife

Polis. It is the name of the largest village in all of the clans, it is also the only neutral zone. Meaning, there is no fighting allowed here. No drunken brawls, no warriors beating the shit out of each other to make their egos bigger, no taking action on people from the opposing clan you’re currently in a war with. Well, unless you wish to die. You fight, you die, that’s the rule. Don’t get me wrong, if you commit a crime here you are punished. After all blood must have blood. The punishment is handed out by the guard, the ring, or Heda. Polis is home to Heda, Commander in English. Heda is the supposed  _ leader _ , a person so fearsome that they rule the clans. No clan wants to be on the receiving end of the Heda’s wrath.  What a joke. I know the current Heda, I grew up with her. I know that she hates her title. We both agree that Heda is nothing but a figurehead that is constructed by the Flamekeepers. She is trying to change that, make the Hedas follow their own decisions, not the advice of Flamekeepers. What are the Flamekeepers? They’re idiots, nothing but brainwashed asses who follow the religion of the “Flame”, whatever that is.

I’m getting ahead of myself, the story you’re here for takes place in the Polis marketplace. It is filled with noise; voices of people, birds chirping, the clip-clop of horses on pavement, the footsteps of a crowd. The usual smells of food, animals, and people fills up my nose, enough to make someone weaker gag. There are people making their way to and fro; buying things, going home, or like me, just looking. I’m standing at the blacksmith shop, observing as he pulls out hot red piece of metal from the flames. As the man sets the burning metal on the iron tabled, he wipes the sweat collecting at his brow, causing him to smear black residue on his forehead. I stifle a chuckle at the ridiculous pattern it left on his face. Orange and red sparks fly into the air, dancing as he strikes the hot piece with his hammer. The loud clanging noise is obstructed by a ruckus--yelling. I look over the crowd towards the louder noise.

“Come back here you little shits!” a gruff voice rings out over the mass. People turn their attention to the voice as they are pushed aside by tiny children. I watch in amusement, as a group of dirty, small juveniles giggle as they bump and disappear their way into the horde carrying loaves of bread. It lightens my mood to see them get joy over the small victory of stealing some bread, their grimy faces split into wide grins as they snaked their way. My thoughts turn sour though. I sigh, remembering that’s probably there only meal that they’ll get for a while. I wish that it wouldn’t be this way, but it is what it is. I shake to clear my head and I turn back to the blacksmith who is now getting the metal to mold into the weapon of his creation. I must stay  _ focused _ .

“Got you!” The same man from earlier shouts again. I turn again to see a bald plump man wearing a grease-covered shirt holding a young girl by the collar of her own grease covered shirt. Though calling it a shirt is being much too generous. He curls his fat lip at the squirming girl in his grasp.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” he sneers at her. The girl continues to struggle but he just tightens his grip. I see a quick flash as she elbows him in the face above the eye, he drops her with a grunt of pain. Good hit, I think to myself. She drops to the ground in a heap, then gets up to attempt to run, but not before one of the man’s seconds grabs her. They each grab her arms, and she tries to leap at the one only to be pulled back by the other. I admire her gusto. The plump man touches where the girl struck him, the skin is torn on his brow, and bleeding heavily. Her hit wasn’t too hard, but that’s a head wound for you. The man glowers at the sight of his own blood covering his hand. He looks at the girl with an angry frown and backhands her in the face with a resounding smack! I watch on, as the people around him turn in the other direction, pretending to ignore the scene. I furrow my brow waiting for a guard to step in and end it, but no one comes. I debate if I should intervene, after all it was not my business. But after another hit from the other man, I decide to make my way over.

“Hold up”, I order. The man curls his fat lip at me as I approach, “Not before I deal with this thief.” He turns his attention back to the girl. The girl continues to struggle against his two seconds, their grips tight. I know she’ll have bruises later. Her lip is now split as blood coats her mouth. As he goes to slap the girl again, I grab his wrist tightly and growl again, “Enough.” The man stares me down. I look into his eyes, I know that he is just a baker and he's getting revenge on the money he just lost. I sigh. So much for a relaxing day.

“How much profit did you lose?” The man’s anger quickly turns into confusion, “What?”

Quickly, I reach into my coat and grab a small handful of coin from my bag. I offer it to him.

“I believe that this will cover all of your profit and then some," I tell him. The man eyes the coins in my hand and then at the girl. The girl's chest heaves with deep angry breaths trying to calm herself as she rages in anger, she glares at the man with a look of hatred. If looks could kill he would be dead, dead, dead.

“She still needs to be punished for stealing,” he states. I huff with exasperation. I hope that I can get this over with soon. I need to be on my way so I can hunt for my next target. “I know the law; blood must have blood. I will carry out her punishment.” I reply. The man looks me up and down skeptically. I know I don't seem like much.

I am young, only eighteen summers. However, I am tall and muscular, it's the fullness on my cheeks that show my youth. My outfit is a long sleeve dark grey shirt under my dark chocolate leather jacket with a black hood sewn to it, my tight dark green pants, black calf-high combat boots, and my only weapons are a knife strapped to my thigh and double axes on my back.  “And what makes you so qualified to deliver out my justice?” he asks judgingly.

I am barely managing to not roll my eyes at his incompetence. I lift my hood down as my braided locks give my identity away. Gold hair is rare in my culture, only those from the North typically carry it. My white and light grey war paint marks my face. I have a white V on my forehead and with a light, grey claw marks striking over my eyes The first two slashes go through my eyebrows. The very tips of the claw mark starting just above my eyebrow jumping over my eye and continuing down my cheek stopping parallel to my cupid's bow. My lips are painted white and a thick white line perfectly in the center streaking from my lips down. "Assassin of Aquene," one of his skinny helpers’ whisper. The man and his other second eyes widen in fear and realization, except the girl. Her gaze is full of confusion as she eyes me. I look at her and smirk.

“I think I am more than capable to carry out the punishment for the crime,” I smirk wolfishly as I lean towards the man. I whisper, “You also broke Heda’s law. No violence outside of the pits. It would be a pity to not have another baker to make such…delicious goods for the people of Polis.” I hear the thick man swallow as I lean back. I go to grab the one man's arm from the girl. “Now, if you'll excuse me, baker, I believe you have some loaves to replace.” The other man tightens his grip, “You can be serious- “ “Let her go, she’s the assassin’s problem now.” The pale baker says as he nervously eyes me. His worker slowly lets go to let me take the girl, I grab her upper arm.

I drop the coins at the man’s feet and pull the girl with me. They click as they bounce off the stone. I turn to leave, but not before I see him scatter for the dropped coins like a cockroach scampering for dropped scraps. “Come.”  I deadpan to her. The girl struggles against my grip as I manhandle her through the street. We get about twenty feet into the crowd before she uses her free arm to attempt to hit me in the face. I mentally scoff at her attempt, I grab her arm as I lean down to her and say darkly, “I would advise you to not do that.” She narrows her dark brown eyes at me. I pull her again, she uses the lower part of her arm that I'm holding and grabs my knife at my thigh and cuts my leg. I hiss as I loosen my grip giving her the opportunity to make an escape. What a clever little child. I watch her get swallowed by the crowd as I stand there. I look down in surprise to see blood run from the wound. I smile at the audacity at the girl, she definitely has a fire in her. I contemplate if I should follow the little street rat back to her nest. In making up my mind, I take a deep breath and follow my new target.

....

**Streetrat POV**

I’ve been living on the street of Polis for as long as I can remember. I never really knew my parents or any family really, but that doesn’t matter. All I know is that I need to fight my way to survive. I quickly learned that in this world, it’s best to not show any emotions, they can be used against you and it makes you weak. I am not weak. Living on the streets doesn’t bother me, after all it’s all I know. You have to steal to survive, and that’s what a group of other homeless children and I were doing. I cause a distraction and make the baker and his seconds chase me as my group stole the goods. I smirk as the plump man turned red with the realization that he just got scandaled. He turns to me, as I go to escape, but he grabs a fist full of my hair before I can run. I vow to cut it off as soon as I can.

A person with a dark hood approaches the baker, I kick and glare at his seconds. I still struggle as I ignore their useless conversation. I pause as they suck in a breath and look at the girl. I look her up and down not seeing the big deal, she is only a few summers older than I. Then, I am taken by her. I attempt to hit her to get away, and she darkly tells me to not try to do that again. Yeah right. I manage to grab her knife and cut her, causing her grip to loosen enough for me to get away.

I quickly turn to see if the older girl is following me. I duck through an empty seller stall in the more uncrowded area of the marketplace. The stall is abandoned, covered in dust and webs. I start to slow my pace as I round the corner of the market and run into the other kids in an alleyway. I see them stuffing their faces with food and my stomach rumbles with agreement.

“I hope one of you saved me some,” I call out into the alleyway. They whip their attention to me for a second before they realize that I'm not an intruder and go back to shoving food in their faces. “Anya!” a small red-haired girl runs towards me, her two pigtails trailing behind her. Her smile stretches her cheeks showing off their wide assortment of freckles. 

She stops before me, “You made it!”  I ruffle her hair as she gives me a tooth-filled (well what baby ones haven't fallen out yet) smile, in return.

“Hey, Jess did you save me any?” 

 Jess's smile falters before she says, “Jack stole the extra ones for him and his gang after we ran with the loaves. But you can have half of mine!” 

I frown, I don't like the idea that Jack stealing from the kids that I consider to be under my protection. No wonder they jumped when I approached them. She goes to where she dropped her stolen goods to greet me earlier and rips it in half and offers me it. I look at it, my mouth filling with saliva at the thought of eating, but then I look at Jess and her thin frame.  

“You know what? All this stealing stole my appetite. I’m not even hungry.” The noisily smacking sounds of eating echoes around me tauntingly. I hunch over to try to prevent my stomach from growling and to help with the hunger pains. I sit there as they all shove the food into their mouths. I feel my stomach rumble and I press my arms harder into it as if that would quiet it. I start to think about asking someone for a piece and my mouth waters at the idea, but I shake my head. No. I will not beg. I ignore my rumbling and pray that no one else hears it.

“You might not be hungry but I’m starving.” a new voice says. I whip my head to see Jack standing at the head of the ally with a small group of his idiots. His brown hair is almost covering his dark brown eyes as he looks to the group. Jack is a boy two years my senior and a big fool. He uses his size to roughhouse the younger weaker children to make himself seem strong and he uses others to get what he can't for himself. He is nothing but a coward and I would love nothing more than to put him in his place. The only problem is the last time I got caught fighting with him is that guards gave me a punishment and he begged and pleaded that I attacked for no reason. I still remember how he looked as they dragged me away. His lip curled like a dirty rat who was about to get cheese.

“You already got your share,” I growl slowly getting up and making my way to the front. Jess grabs the back of my shirt as she pears from behind. I scowl at the boy. The others try to either stuff the rest of their food in their mouth or hide it in their clothing.

“My share?” he scoffs “If you haven’t noticed Anya we’re on the street we don’t exactly get our share.”

“Oh, that’s why we’re here and not dining with the all mighty Heda?” I snark back.

Jack growls, “Now give me the bread or else.” 

“Or else what?”

He slowly starts to move towards me and smirks, “Or else I’ll beat you to get it.” Usually, he has the upper hand. He is bigger than me and heavier but I don't care. More mass more for me to punch. 

“I would like to see you try,” I snarl.

We circle, eyeing each other for an opening. Tired of waiting, I lunge. He sidesteps and grabs the back of my head and slams my face into his knee, causing my split lip to reopen. I fling back as he grins at me. I hit him in the eye knowing it’ll blacken later; I smile through my blood-coated teeth. I pull out the blade that I stole from my pants, and hold it up in front of me as I pose. His eyes open wide and he stops, knowing that I now have the upper hand with the weapon. He hesitates, but as I go to lunge he starts to retreat. 

“We’re not done here.” He says as he scurries back to his pack like the toothless rat that he is. 

It’s silent except for the sounds of eating until Jess goes, “Anya where did you get that knife?!”

"From me." a cold voice replies from above.


	2. Capturing StreetRats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man pales. “Who are you?” The assassin gives a grin so wicked it makes my skin crawl.
> 
> “Hello, Assassin of Aquene at your service," she bows, his skin turns white. “I plan on getting paid, and I don’t want your hands or plan to turn you in though.” The man stares as trying to decide if it’s a trick or not. “No. no. However, I’ll settle for your head.”

**Assassin’s POV**

I quickly am able to catch up with the small girl as I see her ducking into an old abandon building. I decided that the best way to watch her without detection is to go up, as I climb the building using my axes to help pull myself up onto the roof. I have to take my time not wanting my body to fall through it if I put my weight on a weak spot. I follow the nose of smacking lips as it echoes from the alleyway. I hunch down observing her from the rooftop. 

“Anya!” A small red-haired child lunges at the girl, now Anya. I hear the Anya chuckle, “Did you save any for me?”

I observe as Anya denies the food offered. She hutches over as she watches the skinny tiny girl rip into the roll almost swallowing it whole. I wonder when the last time they ate was. Every child in the alleyway is wearing scraps of clothing covered in filth over there thin frames. Suddenly a boy appears and growls at Anya, “If you haven’t noticed Anya we’re on the street we don’t exactly get our share.”  

I smile at her reply. I see when the boy slams her head into his knee, I lay back and watch their scrabble. I am only mildly interested when she pulls out my knife. I eye her stance. Huh, her form isn’t that bad. I watch on as the boy’s eyes widen in surprise before he retreats knowing he cannot take the armed girl in a fight. Coward, or smart? I question his behavior. 

Suddenly, the small girl jumps and squeals as the group leave the alleyway, “Anya where did you get that knife!?”

Seeing my opening I causally swing my leg over the ledge and go “From me.”

The group of children startles as they swing their attention to me. I jump down from my hiding spot up on the roof. My feet make a quiet THUMP.  I look at the other children and nod towards the exit, “Leave us.” 

They quickly grab their stolen goods and scamper out of the alleyway. "Not you." 

I turn my attention back to Anya and the small child that decided to stay. “Now why don’t you return the knife where it belongs?”

The girl smirks, “I found it so it’s mine.”

I raise my eyebrow, “Oh is that so?” The girl remains quiet as I slowly approach her. She narrows her dark brown eyes as I turn. Her frame is thin but has slight muscle. With the proper training and food, she would be a great warrior.

Quickly, I grab the little girl, Jess and put an axe to her throat. The girl whimpers under my strain. “Shhh it’s okay,” I reassure the girl in a soft voice. 

“Let her go.” Anya snarls, eyes flicking from my knife to Jess wearing what I assume is a terrified expression. 

I speak slowly and tauntingly, “Now, now, now Anya,” she stiffens at the use of her name,“....This is what’s going to happen. You’re going to slide the blade towards me. Then you’re going to come with me with no issue. Then your little friend won’t be harmed. Got it?” I nuzzle Jess’s face and look up towards Anya from my eyelashes. Anya’s posture screams hostile and I grin wickedly. Anya stares at me for a long moment, I raise a brow at her until her shoulders lower in defeat. Her face is filled with anger and her eyes screams 'Blood must have blood.' She throws the knife harshly, it makes tiny clicks, as it skips along the stone floor. I quickly lower my one arm and pick it up and secure it back in its spot.

“Now come here.” Anya stands in defiance until I causally twist the blade a little deeper into Jess’s throat, the girl below me swallows nervously. With a look of hatred, Anya makes her way to me with her head high. Even when defeated the girl has her pride. I move so Jess is standing in the center of my body preventing a chance of escape. I then rip my shirt to make some pseudo rope and I tie Anya’s hands together. The girl tenses, as I try my best to not touch her and have the rope too tight. I might be a killer but I’m not cruel.  

“Now let’s go.” In a fast motion, I grab Jess and throw her over my shoulder as I shove Anya forward. Anya rounds on me with her teeth bare, “You liar! You said you would let her go!”

I bring my finger up and tsk. “No, I said I won’t harm her. Now be a good little Street Rat and move.” I give her a small push. She lunges towards me as I sidestep.  Jess hitting on my back as she wails, “Let me go!” I ignore her and her tiny fist pounding on my back. I grab Anya by her side and lift her up to my other shoulder as I make my way back into the crowded street. People look at me curiously as I carry two yelling, struggling children were thrown over like wheat bags through the marketplace. All I do I glare at them and they promptly look elsewhere, sometimes my reputation has its perks.

Soon I make it to the stables where I left my horse. The stable boy looks and then stares at me. I’m sure from a stranger’s point of view this looks odd but I really don’t care. “Fetch me my horse,” I grunt as I receive an elbow to the back of the head. God help me this is the most undignified, I think to myself. The stable boy still stares at me, “Now!” I growl.

He jumps and runs to get my horse. I fling Anya off my back and she lands heavily on the ground. She closes her eyes on impact, I lean over her. “Stay here unless you want a knife in your back.”

I hear the clopping of hoofs I can’t help but smile at my horse. Most people would think that a greatly feared assassin would have a great powerful warhorse as a stead, but my horse is black and white with a pink nose and a small white mark on his forehead. Truth be told, he isn’t technically even a horse he’s a tall pony.

“That’s your horse?” Jess squeals forgetting all about getting away for a moment, “Anya look!” I chuckle, someone gets distracted easily. 

“Would you like to meet him?” I ask as I tilt my head to look at the girls face. 

Jess looks away suddenly shyly, “Can I?” I pretend to think about it. 

“I guess so but you have to promise me something,” Jess looks at me with pleading eyes. “...No running away.”

The girl shakes her head so hard I’m afraid she’s hurt herself. I set her down as Anya tries to get up but I put my foot on her back and put most of my weight on her. Anya growls and huffs as her face is smashed into the hard cold ground. “Run Jess!” she muffles against it.

Jess looks between my hard face and the yelling Anya. “But the horse… You know I've never got to see one, up close before." Jess lower lip starts to tremble between her want to see my horse and to listen to her friend. 

“Run!” Anya yells again. I grab Jess’s hand and pull it gently.

“Jess.” She looks at me. 

“Would you like to ride him?” Her face lights up. 

“Really?!” 

I shake my head yes. She goes to pet him with her hand as I let go. I'm afraid that with her excitement she'll pat him a little too hard. I grab her wrist gently to stop her “You have to be gentle.” and place her hand on his shoulder. “His name is Vacca.”  

“Hello, Va-kaw” I look towards the stable boy. 

“Do you happen to have any spare horses?” The boy hesitates staring at Anya as she continues to struggle. I'm glad that I decided to bound her hands so she could grab one of my axes. 

“We do have a spare animal, but not a horse," the boy replies.

“Well go get it.” I watch as Jess talks and pets Vacca as he leaves. He then comes back out with a mule. I look at it and huff. Mules are known for not being the fastest or quietest. I picked up Jess and place her on Vacca as I then turn to ask “How much for him?”

“Nothing for you, Heda’s chosen.” That gets Anya’s and Jess’s attention as they momentarily pause, Anya from struggling and Jess petting Vacca. Like I said I knew Heda for a while, just a differently than what you think. 

“How much do you want for him?” I growled out again. The boy looks at me in surprise at my sudden change in behavior. 

“Nothing?” he says more hesitate.

“Don’t insult me, boy. How much?” I bark at the now shaking boy.

He ducks his head in submission, “I-I mean no disrespect. I just as-assumed. S-since-”

“Yes, you made a mistake.” I cut him off. Frustrated I grab my entire bag of coin and harshly shove it towards the boy.

I throw Anya onto the mule and tie her to the saddle. “Comfy?” I ask, not really caring at this point. Her response is to glare. I get onto my horse with Jess sitting in front of me and we leave Polis.

….

**Anya’s POV**

I lurch as the mule trips and I huff as my stomach hits the horn. “You know if you didn’t slouch the ride would be more comfortable.” The blonde haired assassin says.

“Well if it wasn’t a prisoner, then I won’t even be on this creature.” I snap back. The assassin continues to look forward with a stoic face, ignoring my remark. Every once and a while I’ll hear her calmly whisper or nod to whatever Jess says or points to. I'm trying to think of ways to escape. I don’t know why the assassin decided to take us, or why she hasn’t killed us yet. Whatever, I need to get me and Jess out of here, and back to Polis.

We eventually stop after hours of riding as to give the animals a break and drink. The assassin goes to the river and bends down to wash off her war paint and fill up a canteen.

She sets me by a log and ties my feet together as well. She turns to Jess, “Here.” The assassin hands Jess the now filled canteen, and a small pouch of what I think is, food, “Share with your friend.” She nods to me. “I’ll be back I believed I heard someone following us earlier. Stay here.”

I eye the assassin wearily as she makes her leave, as soon as she’s out of sight I whisper, “Jess quick untie me!”

Jess quickly walks over towards me and she whispers, “Are you mad at me?”

Confused I go “No? Why would I be?” Her lip trembles, “Cause I got us captured, and didn’t run away when you told me too.” I mentally sigh. I need to remind myself she is only a child.

“Jess a true warrior doesn’t cry or apologize. Now, let’s try to get me free okay? Go see if there’s a knife or something in a pack.” Jess goes to where the animals are tied and steps on her tiptoes to reach inside them she pulls out a knife.

“Yes! Now come cut me free!” I say. She hurries over and starts to cut at my binds. I can feel the excitement burning up inside me. How dumb the assassin is for leaving us, and with the horses too!!

Suddenly a branch snaps. I snap my attention towards the noise. “Go sit and pretend to do something,” I hiss at her to get away. She scrambles back and shoves the jerky from the bag into her mouth so it looks like she was eating.

I hide the knife up my sleeve. I ignore the smell of the food and focus on the direction of the noise.  “Well, well, well what do we have here?” A rough voice calls. I look up to see a stranger. I’m unsure to be glad if it’s the assassin or not.

“Who are you?” Jess asks. The tall man has a dirty sword in one hand with a scar crossing his face and a day or two worths of dirt and stubble. “Doesn’t matter child. Now, where are your parents? Or capturer?” He questions as he eyes my bindings. I curse at them.

“Gone,” I say trying to cut my binds without detection. “Oh? Then this makes this so much easier for me.”

He grabs for Jess as I scream, “No!” As soon as he lifted her up a knife soared through the air and embeds him right in the wrist. Yelping he drops Jess, Jess scrambles to me. I try to shuffle in front of her

“Traitor!” the assassin roars. The man looks to the assassin, now standing in the center of the trail holding two axes. The man holding his bleeding wrist with the knife still embedded, grounds out, “You bitch! You’ll pay for that!”

The assassin smirks, “You’re a former general; starter of the Ingranrona clan (Riders of the Plains) war?” The man stills. “I believe that your clan, Boudalan (Desert) is battling the Plains because of you. Yes? Did you know that your leader is looking for the scarred faced general who abandoned them and starting a war?” The man seems calm and collected but his knees slightly start to quake with either fear or anger.

“Maybe what exactly are you going to do about it?” The assassin shrugs. 

“Well, I was ordered to bring back the man’s hands for desertion. Then turn him to the clan to carry out the rest of his punishment.”

The man pales. “Who are you?” The assassin gives a grin so wicked it makes my skin crawl.

“Hello, Assassin of Aquene at your service," she bows, his skin turns white. “I plan on getting paid, and I don’t want your hands or plan to turn you in though.” The man stares as trying to decide if it’s a trick or not. “No. no. However, I’ll settle for your head.”

Before I can blink an ax was introduced into the man’s neck as he started to run. He collapses and I watch on as his blood squirts out of his body. The assassin walks towards the man as a cat would a wounded mouse, toying with the dying creature, she puts her foot on his body and uses the other ax to knock his head off. Jess grabs my shirt as she buries her head into my back.

Quiet was the only noise that was heard as the headless man bleed out. The assassin carefully cleaned her axes on the body and searched it taking the sword, knives, and anything she seemed interested in. She looked up at me and Jess while picking up the head. “Come. I have a delivery to make.”


	3. Mapping out Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anya!” She turns to me. “She’s a warrior! Are you crazy?!”
> 
> Anya puffs out her chest, “I’m a warrior, I won lots of fights back home.”
> 
> I frown, “Those were against kids like me not trained Trikui! I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Anya’s eyes flash with hurt, she shrugs me off, “I can take anyone. I’m a warrior too.” I watch her helplessly as she makes her way to the pit.
> 
> The girl looks to me, “I hope your friend can heal fast.”

**Assassin POV**

We made our way to the village. The two girls are quiet.  Anya stopped struggling, and Jess stopped asking me questions or telling me tales of her life on the street. I spot Anya staring at the bag containing the man’s head. I managed to take away the knife she got when I replaced her on top of the mule. I turn to see how Jess is doing but her face is so pale, I fear that her spirit left her body. I bring my attention towards the road, I don’t have time to be concerned about them. I try to shake the feeling of pity.

Yes, they are children but they have to learn that this is a tough world that we live in. Killing to survive is the norm. Kill or be killed, I try to convince myself. Soon, we heard noises of a busy village. The gate is opened with the usual guards surrounding the entrance. They point their spears at us.

“Stop,” the one guard calls. He looks up and his eyes widen before he returns his face back to a neutral expression. “What is your business here assassin?”

“I came to deliver something to the chief.” The guard narrows his eyes, “Deliver what?” I smirk on one side, and lean down and purr, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He carefully keeps himself expressionless but I know the sweat gathered at his brow gives him away. “I’m afraid that I need to know what you bring in.”

I sit up with a huff. “Fine.” I throw the bag to the guard for him to look in and shock overcomes him as he drops the bag.

“Careful with that!” I snap. He picks it up and threatens his sword towards my throat. “What is the meaning of this?!” I mentally roll my eyes.

“This is not your concern gatekeeper. This is for your chief. It would be your best interest in letting me in.” He narrows his eyes, and hold my gaze. After a minute he relents and orders the others to let me through. He tosses the bag towards me, and I catch it effortlessly.

As we enter TonDc, a few people nod in my direction. I carefully ignore them and act indifferent. I maneuver my horse towards the chief's hut. I drop down and lift Jess down, looking over to see Anya already down. I tie the bag containing the head onto my belt.

Then, I hand the reins to a warrior who came to get us. “Hello, Assassin.” He bows. I hide my smile as I hear his voice.

“Hello Travis, you don’t have to bow,” I tell him. I look at the blonde healer, wondering why he is the one to greet me. Travis merrily nods. He smiles as he holds his arm out.

I grasp it as he says, "It's good to see you again. Cheif was wondering when you'd be stopping by again. How long do you plan on staying with us?"

I shrug my shoulders honestly not knowing, "It's nice to see you too. But only chief has been wondering when I'll be visiting?" I tease him.

He laughs at me "No of course not, I need to have someone help me heal the warriors, but not until you have your go at them of course." I shake my head.

He and I have always had a decent relationship. He helps me keep up and I help him with new healing techniques.  He looks to Jess then to Anya. He notices their dirty appearance and at Anya's bindings. He looks back at me with a raised brow. I shake my head again 'Not now'.

He nods in understanding then he takes Vacca and the mule towards the stable. “I will be seeing you later.” “It will be a pleasure,” I answer.

I look to the girls. I need to speak with the chief alone, and I don’t exactly want to tie them up. I make up my mind and walk up to Anya and cut her bindings. “Stay within the village.”

 I walk into the hut hoping I won’t have to hunt the two girls later. It won’t be hard, just effort and energy I don’t really feel like using. I nod to the two warriors standing guard in greeting. They let me inside with no issues, as they have done with my previous visits. Inside is filled with maps, weapons, clothes, and a made bed. I huff not seeing the person I was looking for.

However, the table catches my eye, I walk over. I see a map of the territory strung out and see battle plans drawn on it. I study it. So the rumors of war spreading here are true. On the map, three bands of Trikru are surrounding a band of Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff) with a group coming to the back to block and trap the enemy in to surrender or finish off, but as I look at it something feels off.

“Like the plan?” I turn to see the chief come in. She is wearing lightweight armor and is covered with a thin layer of sweat and dirt, her dark hair braid back in a single strand with a red leather bandana on her head. A black tattoo on the side of her face signifying everyone of her status. I nod a hello and turn my attention back to the map.

“The plan is smart. Distract and attack when the enemy is busy.”

She walks up next to me, “You don’t like it.” she frowns.

I shake my head, “That’s not it….how many warriors are in this camp?” “About 300 strong, why?”

I point to where she has marked. “There’s a river here that leads into a fall. How would they have 300 warriors camped around that area? And then if you go into the forest above it you start to enter Mountain territory in which your enemy dies by the cloud that kills or reapers. Which they know.” I circle the table.

“That was where the legion was spotted last.” She states as she moves her hand to her sword.

“Maybe they want you to think they’re masses are grouping there,” I tell her.

She narrows her eyes. “That’s a good spot to put a stronghold, water and is hard to attack the side of the falls.” She informs me. I nod my head in agreement, but I still think she’s wrong. The style of her enemies fighting is familiar to me somehow.

“If I was your enemy and knew that the biggest village, TonDC,” I point to it on the map and then trace my finger down the river drawn, stopping at the stone bridge tapping on it, “needed the river and roads to transport men and supplies for the war. I would post by the river and blockade the water route and then block the bridge over said river to cut trade. Then kill my enemy one by one on the narrow bridge when they go to reclaim it until they are too little amount of warriors or too dead to fight. Then go to TonDC and taking it over while they were either to starved or thin with warriors.” I continue to circle until I end up being across from her.

“But you don’t need 300 men for that. No. I would use a small band of 80 warriors to be posted at the bridge to complete that part. The rest would be sent out in small bands to capture the smaller villages whose warriors are gone or grouping up to regain their trade routes.” Her eyes widen in realization as I point to each small village on the territory close to the river and routes.

“To capture or kill one tiny village at a time till no more land or people to fight. Forcing the last stronghold to surrender or be killed.” Her grip on her sword tightens as she starts to breathe deeply. Her eyes flick to me with a blaze of emotions. It’s thick with betrayal.

She yells to her warriors to get in here as she lunges for me. She grabs my throat and pushes me to the table. The edge of it digs into my back as I feel a sword brush my throat. “Traitor! How much of your plan is being carried out by Blue Cliff?! How many are on their way to the small villages to slaughter the Trikru?” she snarls. I laugh as she tightens her grip.

Could she seriously think that I would betray her? After everything?

The warriors burst into the room with weapons drawn, surprised to find their chief pining me to the table. “Send riders to the other villages! I want a band of warriors marching to each one and send any spare to the trade routes, NOW!”

They scramble as they rush out of the door to do the orders they were given. She glares down at me.  I can feel the hot puffs of her breath on my face. “Now tell me everything that you know.”

I roll my eyes, as I grab her wrist and move as I push her off of me. She suddenly uses the pommel of her sword to hit me in the face. Was that necessary? I grunt, “Peace! I mean you no harm!” She pauses, and in that moment of our struggle the bag at my hip carrying the head decides to rip and it tumbles out. Of course just my freaking luck. 

She stares at the head in horror before raising her sword towards me “Liar.” She swings as I duck. “Listen to me.” *swing* *duck* “I- *swing* won’t do that to *ducks* you!” “Stop talking!” she shouts.

I put my hands on my hips. “Is it because I don’t visit often?” *swing* *ducks* A crash resounds as a vase is knocked down.

I look up from the broken vase, “That was all you.” *swings*

“Don't mock! You're an assassin! And one with no true clan to call her own!' *duck* "An assassin with no clan? With no true loyalty? How can we trust you? How can we be sure? Whoever pays you the most has your loyalty, yes?” *ducks* That you side with us?” *swings* “Not only clan-less, is Heda’s pet as well? Protected by the most feared person in the lands!”

I feel my anger burst up as I block the punch aimed at my face and punch hers instead. Blood and a crack echo as I break her nose, I tackle her to the floor and straddle her, “Enough!” I roar.

We both breath heavily but no longer fighting. I stare at her honey golden eyes filled with betrayal and anger. “Vale!! Would I betray you?”

She continues to stare at me as she growls attempting to buck me off. “Vale,” I say softer; she hesitates at my tone. “You know why I chose to be clan-less. Yes, I have loyalties to all, I have friends like you in every one, but doesn’t mean I want to play favorites.”

Her gaze softens. “You know my relationship with Heda is…complicated. Now if I let you up are you going to stop being an idiot or will I have to sit on you again.” Vale furrows her eyebrows, “I let you win.”

I raise my eyebrow, “The only thing you manage to beat-up is that poor vase. “I stand up and offer my hand. She takes it and we stared at each other.

She breaks first as she clamps my arm, “It’s nice seeing you old friend. But if you tell anyone you bested me, I’ll deny it”

I scoff “Please, everyone knows I can best you.” She hits me on the arm as I smirk. I don't hold any hard feelings towards Vale calling me a traitor. She wasn't wrong any clan can hire me to do there bidding. She was being Chief to her people. Chief first, friend second. 

I walk over to the head and sigh as I place him on the table, “He is why I’m here.”  She clamps her hands behind her back, back to being serious.

“Who is he?” “Former general of the Desert clan.” She sucks in a breath. “General Liam?”

“Yes. That one.” 

I turn to her, “I have a plan to end two wars at once. I want you to take this and go to the battlefield of the Plains and the Desert clan. Order a one on one battle with the chiefs. As a chief, they cannot deny you without looking weak. They might except the challenge regardless of the war. Right before the battle, deliver his head to both chiefs claiming you hired Assassin of earth to kill him, they’ll believe he suffered greatly, then go on saying how it’s a token of peace between your people to the both of them. Then to prove their faith and loyal to the peace you want their help to make Blue Cliff surrender. Which they’ll have to due to the majority of their grain rations and live stalk coming from them. Then do a blood oath or whatever to form a peace treaty and then live with the peace as long as possible." 

Vale stared at me. “Why are you meddling with the clan wars?”

I tense as I turn away from her. “You know why” I whisper. She places her hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

“Did he suffer?” I chuckle darkly, “He drowned in his blood from an ax thrown in his throat then was beheaded, one of my more humane killings. He deserved worse, but he was a danger to who I was traveling with.”

Vale furrowed her brows, “You brought companions?”

I look at her, “Well technically they’re more of my prisoners.” She nods, “That makes more sense.” I glare at her with no heat behind it. “Now who are these –“

Then the door flies open as a Travis drags in three beaten dirty girls. “Cheif, assassin. I believe these are yours?” I stare at Anya who’s sporting a black eye and Jess who’s looking at me sheepishly with a split lip.

Vale stares hard at her niece, “Indra what did you do?”

**Jess POV**

I still feel numb from the events that have happened in the last day. I was threatened with a knife, kidnapped by an assassin, watched as Anya was tied up and saw our kidnapper beheaded a man, who tried to kill me. It’s a lot for a child to take in but I need to be strong like Anya. I know she isn’t scared and that I need to not be overcome with emotions.

Strangely my view on the assassin is conflicted, she did all those things but I have a feeling that she won’t actually hurt us. I don’t know it’s just a feeling.

I look over towards Anya as the assassin cut her free and orders, “Stay within the village.” She sheaths her knife. I watch her walk into a hut nodding towards the guards. Anya grabs my arm and drags me towards the exit. “Now’s our chance come!”

I drag my feet as I pull my arm, “Anya! Wait!” She continues to pull me until I scream. “STOP! ANYA!”

She halts and turns to me, “What Jess!? This is our time to leave!”

I shake my head. “Anya she told us to stay in the village.” Anya gives me a look as if I told her the sky was falling. “Anya, she saved us from that man. She hasn’t hit you or me once. She gave us food and water. She even bought an animal so you didn’t have to walk.” I try to make the assassin not seem as bad for some reason.

Anya sighs and looks to the sky for patience, “Jess she kidnapped me and you then killed that man!”

“But he was a trator!” “Traitor?” “Yes!” I exclaim with my hands in the air.

“Anya, what do we have if we go back? An alleyway to hide in from the guards? To steal to survive and get beaten if caught? At least here with the assassin, we have something more." Anya huffs. Then gives me a weak nod

 "You might have a point.” She crouches to look at me. "She killed someone and we are her prisoners. We can’t forget that she’s a ruthless killer. I would rather fight on the street than risk something happening."

"You do care about me." I smile towards her. She ruffs my hair, "No, I don't who would tell everyone that I took an assassin?" I knock her hands away and attempt to fix my hair. “Jess this might be our only chance to escape.”

I try to think of something to get her to stay, then my stomach rumbles. "Can’t we stay here for tonight and get food before we leave?” I pout.

She nods and sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose, “I suppose we can get food and look around before we try to leave.” 

“Yes!” I squeal as I hug her. “Okay, okay get off of me warriors don’t hug.” I immediately get off of her.

“Come let’s check for food.” She walks away as I follow. We pass lots of people. I’ve never been anywhere outside of Polis, but everything seems the same and different all at once. Suddenly, we hear a clash of swords and grunts of fighting. Anya takes off to the noise like a dog to scraps. I run to keep up, cursing my smaller legs.

A crowd of people watches into a pit as a dark skin girl with a sword slash towards a dark-skinned boy. They cheer as she punched him in the ribs. He stumbles forward and growls as he goes to knock her with the side of his sword, she jumps out of the way. She fakes going right before slashing left causing a cut to appear on his arm. They circle each other. The girl loses patience as she surges forward and goes to disarm except he was waiting, he sides steps and trips her, causing her to fall face first into the mud. The crowd laughs. She snarls as she tries to get up he punches her in the face causing her to fall back into the filth. Anya scoffs, “She fights like an imbecile.”

The girl next to us overhears, “Careful with that talk. That’s the chief niece you’re talking about.” Anya rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms, “Well if she fought well then I won’t say anything.”

Suddenly the boy shouts, “Stay down!” The girl spits out blood, “Never.”

 With a battle cry she launches off of the ground to whack him across the face, he grabs her arm and flings her over his body causing her to land on her back, knocking the air out of her body. “Stay!”

She wheezes, “No.” With a fast move, she launches her legs knocking his feet from under him. The crowd hollers in approval.

“You were sayin?” the girl mocks towards Anya.

Anya shrugs, “I could’ve done better.”

The girl grabs the boy’s shirt and starts to punch him in the face, by the fourth hit, his body goes slack. She lets go and stands up. Her body is covered in mud and a few streaks of blood, her chest heaves in deep breaths from the fight.

A woman enters the ring grabbing her arm raising it, “Indra of Trikui, niece of you chief has won!” The crowd roar raising their weapons with victory, cheering for the girl.

 Two warriors take the boy from the fighting pit, as Indra starts to walk towards us. “Still think she can’t fight?” the girl asks Anya.

Anya nods, “I’ve fought better.” The girl shakes her head.

“I would like to see you try.” Indra looks at Anya, as she is now in hearing distance. I grab Anya’s arm, “Anya.”

She rips her arm from my hand. “If she wants to fight I would be more than glad, I don’t need a sword or anything to take her.”

“Anya.” I try again. Indra now not even five feet apart, crosses her arms waiting. "Anya.”

“Not now Jess.” I huff in frustration. “Oh is that so?” The girl and Anya jump paying attention to Indra now realizing how close she is.

“Yes,” Anya says sticking her head up. I know this isn’t good she does that right before a fight to size her opponent.

“Let’s go.” Anya falters. “Right now?” Indra nods, “Yes or were you wrong and you can’t take me?”

I grab Anya shirt and hiss, “Anya!” Anya ignores me, “I can take you anytime, let’s go.” Indra smirks, as she turns to go back in the pit.

“Anya!” She turns to me. “She’s a warrior! Are you crazy?!”

Anya puffs out her chest, “I’m a warrior, I won lots of fights back home.”

I frown, “Those were against kids like me not trained Trikui! I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Anya’s eyes flash with hurt, she shrugs me off, “I can take anyone. I’m a warrior too.” I watch her helplessly as she makes her way to the pit.

The girl looks to me, “I hope your friend can heal fast.”

**Anya’s POV**

I walk to the pit trying to brush off the hurt that Jess said I’m not a warrior. I won all the street fights back at Polis and have the marks to prove it. They make me proud let me know I walked away from a fight. What I don’t need anyone to take care of me.

Indra waiting for me with her arms crossed. “What weapon do you want?”

I shake my head, “No weapons.” Truth is I don’t know how to fight with them, but I’m too proud to admit it.

She raises a brow, and shrugs, “Fine for me. Rules?” I take a moment to think, “The first one to yield. Loses.” Indra nods agreeing to the terms. She crouches into a pose; I crouch into mine. I notice hers is different from mine, I try to fix mine to match hers, but it feels awkward.

I see her slowly start to walk towards me, so I do the same, I study her face but all I see is an overconfident smirk. “What scared? You can yield now.”

“Shut up,” I say. I know that I’ll win. After all, I’ve never backed down from a fight.

We start to circle each other, I glance towards Jess, her nervous expression causes anger and guilt to bubble up. I look back to Indra to see a fist make a warm welcome to my eye. I grunt as my head snatches back I scramble back to avoid another hit. I block an attempt to jab at my ribs, and try to hit her back, she leans back with ease. I try again and again with her ducking and rolling to avoid my hits. Then I feel a kick at my ribs. I gasp in pain and feel another hit causing me to fall. I quickly jump back up to see her posed again. This time I wait for her, knowing like the last fight she’ll snap first. I was right she ran out patience and surges forward, I block her and jab her in the stomach then deliver a quick blow to her side. I somehow get hit after hit in, and then I feel my legs get knocked out as I fall into the mud, I can practically her Indra’s smirk grow. I growl and throw mud at her face. She freezes shocked. I smirk and tackle her legs causing her to lose balance. I manage for her to land in the mud with me on top of her. I make a fist and punch her and do it again. Suddenly we’re flipped as she gives me a solid hit so hard I taste blood.

“Yield!” she hisses. I spit blood in her face. She backhands me hard. My cheek throbs. “Yield!” I shake my head no. She then she starts to choke me. “Yield!” My eyes start to water and start to see stars and blackness.

I hear a faint yelling and then Indra’s weight is gone. I suck in a deep breath and blink away my tears.

I look over to see Jess on top of Indra pounding her tiny fists on her, “Leave Anya alone!” Indra punches Jess causing her to topple into the mud with a yelp. I see red and with a roar I tackle Indra pounding into her not caring where I hit.

I feel someone ripping me off of her and being thrown away into the mud a few feet away. “ENOUGH.”

I breathe heavily as I stare at the young warrior with hated glare; Indra slowly gets up as she stares at me with the same hateful look. I hear a tiny whimper; I break from my stare as I rush to the warrior helping Jess up. “Are you okay little warrior?” he asks in a soft voice.

I see her lip bleeding, she holds her tears and nods with a sniffle. “Jess! Are you okay?” I go try to check her and am stopped by the warrior holding a hand up. “You have done enough. Now you,” he points at me then Indra, “and you. Come with me now.”

…

I guess we didn’t move fast enough, because the next thing I know Indra, and I are harshly shoved into a hut, with the warrior and Jess walking inside. “Chief, assassin I believe these are yours?” 

I see the assassin look over at me and narrow her eyes then looks at Jess who is sheepishly smiling at her. The other woman in the room crosses her arms, and glares at Indra as she says, “Indra what did you do?” I hear Indra visibly gulp.


	4. The Whipping Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale holds her hand out for the whip and Anya gives her is and flexes her hand from the white-knuckle grip she had on it. She walks to me and I see she’s grown a shade paler. When she stands next to me I look at her and say, "Are you okay?" She looks towards Bry's back. "Yes." I know she’s lying.

 

**Indra POV**

          “As the niece and second of the chief of TonDC, I expected better behavior from you.” I hang my head in shame. “Do you think that this is acceptable behavior from a warrior?”

My aunt paces another round before stopping in front of me. She takes a deep breath clasping her hands behind her back.

“You will be punished. 10 lashings for fighting a guest of TonDC, 10 more for having a challenging a competitor without the approval of your chief, another 10 lashings for bringing dishonor to your teacher. Then you will be in the armory cleaning and sharpening every weapon. When you’re done with that you will go to the stables and brush every animal, and clean the tack and stalls. You better be prepared for an increase in your training since you think you’re now a full warrior. We both know, however, that you’re not because you’re starting fights to prove their abilities like a child.”

I feel shame and anger creep over my body. I look down to the floor. My fist clenched tight. My body covered in mud and blood. My wounds throb with pain. I don’t complain or whimper. I keep myself hard.

A voice clears their throat. I pick my head up. Vale turns her attention to the assassin. “Indra was most likely provoked into this fight.” The assassin says as she eyes the two girls.

The dark blonde one that I fought, stares at her, while the little redhead stares at her feet. I want to glare at the one who challenged me but I find myself unable to. I have begrudging respect towards her.

“With that being said Anya and Jess will both be receiving 10 of Indra’s lashings,” Jess’s eyes widen in fear as Anya wears her mask of indifference, the assassin takes a deep breath “…but they are my prisoners so I’m at fault. I will take the lashings for all of them.”

We all whip our heads towards her. Vale goes to say something but the Assassin holds up her hand in the air. Vale stays quiet and stills. I am impressed that my aunt listened to her. There's a moment of quiet.

“Anya, Jess, and I will help with the duties you’ve bestowed on Indra as well and I will help you accomplish the plan I laid out to you about the wars.” I see Anya eye me from where I’m sitting. I do my best to not move or let her know that I noticed.

Vale shakes her hand, “You cannot. This is my second's responsibility.” The assassin takes a step back.

“Chief Vale of Trikui, do you disrespect me by not accepting my terms of the wrongdoings? That was set against to the both of us?”  My aunt's face darkens with anger as she knows she’s been backed into a political corner.

“Yes. I accept your terms.” She grits out between her teeth. The assassin nods and then gives a small sad smile, “Let’s carry out this them, yes? Before dinner? I’m starving.” Vale gives a humorless chuckle and she goes to grab the whip.

I stand outside next to Anya, Jess, and Indra. I watch my aunt yell into the crowd, “People of TonDC!”

People stop moving and look over to see the Assassin take off her jacket and top leaving her in her bindings. Her rare light blonde hair glimmering in the sun as she is tied to the pole by Travis; our healer. Her body is covered in scars and is toned with muscle as every seasoned warrior is, she has a tattoo snaking up her spine and then crosses over on top of her right shoulder blade. It is of an arrow on her spine with the feathers starting at the base of the back and the arrow tip pointing up to the base of her neck, lines and swirls curving onto the right shoulder blade. A thick dark circle on her shoulder and a thin circle a little lower to the left below it. A few swirls going through it while a solid black smaller circle touching it. A few words bending around the circles but it's to far away from me to make out. However, the signs of torture are graved into her skin. People stare at the branding marks, whipping marks, and the others. I began to pity, the assassin. 

“Bry the clan-less. Title Assassin of Aquene. Loyal to Heda, claims the 10 lashing of Anya of Polis, Jess of Polis, and Indra of Trikru. They have shown shame to their clans, to their place from where they reign. They fought while holding the terms of peace, they’ve disrespected their chief!"

A group of people starts to gather; a few shouts of anger can be heard.

"They have disrespected their teacher and protector. For the punishment that they would have received will be punished out by them.” 

I see Bry tense and grit her teeth with this news. I see the two girls and feel myself tense at this news. I am unsure how to feel. I’ve never whipped anyone before. Only a few whippings happen and when they do, it’s the chief or the victim to carry out the punishment.

“Indra you will deliver first.” My aunt holds the rope out to me, I swallow and step forward. I grab the whip from her with my hands shaking. I try to conceal it. The leather is soft and cold against my hand; I shake out the whip. I can see the dried blood stained into it from previous punishments.

Vale steps closer to me and whispers in my ear, “It’s about the flick of the wrist." She grabs my arm holding the whip roughly. "Every hit you make not to her back I will increase your punishment in secret.”

I take a deep breath and look to my aunt, a fire burns into her eyes. I quietly whisper back, "I understand teacher." I glance towards Bry, “I wish it were me up there." I would wear the marks proudly.

My aunt's eyes soften for a moment then hardens again straightening her back, she shouts, "You may begin!"

When I look I see the marks on her flesh and pause. Their are old whipping and burn marks. These look strategically placed. Torture? Why would the assassin be tortured? I hear as Vale clears her throat waiting for me to start. 

I bring my arm back and aim. CRACK! The sound is deafening. Birds fly from the tops of trees; time seems to have stalled. Bry tenses then immediately try to get her body to relax, I see her taking deep breaths. “9 more to go,” Vale says behind me.

I focus myself and prepare strike after strike. When I reach 7 I see that I made a cut across the beautiful design strung across her backside.

I realize that this was the worse punishment that I could’ve received. I could make a cut like that in the battlefield or practice and not blink, but with the other person strung up defenseless as an animal waiting to get slaughtered, there’s no honor in this. I hate it. I would've rather been the one being whipped. I should’ve told them, that I accepted my teacher’s punishment sooner. 

I tighten my grip and try to hurry. I want to get this over with. In my rush, I end up whacking her across the back of the head. I can hear Bry’s hiss of pain from here. Warriors around me cringe. I can feel Vale’s anger at my mistake, causing her friend more pain than need be.

I whip my hand back and deliver my last lashing at her. I hurry up and gather the rope and give it to Anya. My hand has blood on it from where it rubbed off from the whip.

Anya's face is ashen and Jess is crying silently. I turn my attention to Bry's face. She locks her grey-blue eyes to my dark brown ones. I can’t find any anger. She gives me a slight nod in a job well done. I feel sick.

**Jess POV**

I watch as Vale yells out to her people to get their attention, “People of TonDC!” Everyone seems to stop and watches as the assassin strips and takes her place at the pole. I see that she has scars crisscrossing her body. A few strange looking markings too. They look like the ones on cows that are sold in Polis.

Travis, I think his name was, walks over to tie her and offers a piece of leather. I assume it is to bite down on. Some guards in Polis would offer it to the criminals too. I watch her give him a small smile and shake her head no. Travis frowns as she gives him a reassured look. She looks over towards us before saying something to Travis. He nods his head before leaving to stand by us.

"Bry the clanless..." I am shocked by this, everyone has a clan claimed to them unless you're deformed or banished. I remember that she is close to our Heda, so she cannot be banished and I haven't seen any deformities. Yes, I know that I do not have a clan yet but it is typical of orphans to not have a clan. It not until they get older and pick one to live in. 

Vale continues speaking, “Assassin of Aquene…” I look at Anya, I tug on her arm, “Anya, what’s Aquene?” Anya shakes her head, “I don’t know, I’ve never heard of it before.”

We turn our attention back to Vale “…They have disrespected their teacher...”  I see Vale stare at Indra when she says that part. Indra looks at her teacher, her eyes reflect, shame and hurt. She then puts on a mask of anger to conceal her weaker feelings. 

  “…and protector.” Anya scoffs quietly, “Protector? More like Capturer.” Travis hisses, “Watch your tongue. She’s taking a whipping for the both of you.”

 “For the punishment that they would have received will be punished out by them.” Vale finishes before she orders Indra over offering a whip.

I tighten my grip to my tiny fists, “Does that mean we have to whip her?” Anya looks at me. “Yes. We do Jess.”

My eyes widen, I start to panic with imagining me having to do that. I have been whipped before, every street child has. The more that you get caught for stealing, or breaking a law, or if you're unlucky to get caught by bored guards. I know the sting as it hits you, as it cuts into you, as it brands into your flesh marking you until your fight is over.

“Anya, I-I can’t whip h-her.” Panic starts to gulf me. Anya ignores me, but I can see the tightening of her jaw.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Travis hutched down to my eye level. “Stay strong little warrior.” His kind brown eyes calm me. “Bry has asked me to take your place. “

I hiccup, “Will she…” I point to Vale, “…let you?” Travis replies, “I cannot lie and say yes, but I have a feeling that she’ll let me. We all owe her." He nods towards Bry tied onto the pole, as she receives another lashing. I nod and turn to see that Bry is starting to bleed. A wet red line starts to trickle down her back, covering her markings placed on her skin. 

Travis stands back up and looks to the back of Anya’s head, “Think that it could be you out there….or your little friend.” Anya’s only sign of listening is that her fists turn white.

I hear a loud crack as Indra whips Bry to the back of the head. I see and hear her head whack the pole from the whip, upon impact she hisses. As her face connects to it harshly. A young warrior flinches behind me. I turn my attention to Indra. She has turned paler, as she pulls back her arm for another whip. Vale glares with a dark look towards her.

“Ten,” Vale says as Indra collects the whip.  She walks over to us. Indra holds out the whip towards Anya. Indra’s forehead is covered in sweat, her hand is bloody and so is the whip. Her breathing is off as if she just got out of a brawl.

Anya takes the whip and marches over to the spot Indra was previously. Travis takes a step near me, I think it’s to offer comfort but I need to be strong. For Anya. I try to place that mask Anya put ups so well and look at her. She uncoils the whip and stares at it. I know she is remembering the times that she was the one to be whipped by the guards. 

Vale says something to her. Anya turns to look at her, then you. You nod to her ‘im here’, and she nods back. She takes a hand back and strikes. She strikes Bry’s back for the first time. Anya keeps her arm extended and slashes out the final nine without a pause.

I’m not sure who’s breathing harder, Anya or Bry. Anya pauses to look at the bloody patchwork she has placed on her back. Bry is trying to collect her breathing. Her eyes are shut as feels the pain coursing through her body. A droplet of sweat trickles down her face, some hair has been pulled out of her two braids. Blood has started to drip down to where her green pants meet her hips.

Vale holds her hand out for the whip and Anya gives her is and flexes her hand from the white-knuckle grip she had on it. She walks to me and I see she’s grown a shade paler. When she stands next to me I look at her and say, "Are you okay?" She looks towards Bry's back. "Yes." I know she’s lying.

**Anya POV**

I look at Bry’s back, Indra’s whip marks stands red and proud. There are burned markings, old scars from what you're guessing battles but why is she branded with Heda's sacred symbol? I shake out the whip and take a breath to clear my head. The markings on my own flesh begin to throb with the remainder of my time being punished by the guards. I can still hear the guard’s cruel laughter to see who could break me and get me to beg for mercy. I shake my head to clear the memories. I tighten my grip on the whip.

Vale steps up behind me and whispers, “I don’t know why Bry has taken you and that little girl under her wing but you should be grateful that it isn’t me or else I would have you delivering that little girls lashings.” I glance to Jess to see her nod at me encouragingly, I nod back in thanks. Vale looks over to the redhead and sees Travis move towards her. Travis then locks her eyes to the chief, they seem to be having a silent conversation. She sighs.

Vale then takes a step closer to where I can feel her body heat. She then whispers, “If you hit Bry’s back for every whipping, I won’t make her carry out the final ten lashings.” I pull my head back and nod with agreements to the deal. I look towards my target and take my hand back and throw the first mark. I strike Bry’s back for the first time. I keep my arm extended and strike out the final nine without a pause.

I am done. I close my eyes trying to collect my breathing. The bloody criss-cross of hits echoes the painful ghost throbbing of my own. I glance one more time to my work as I hand the whip back to the chief. She excepts it and nods to me with a silent, "Good job" A small bubble of pride comes up inside me before I realize it what it was for. I feel some blood leave my face as I make my way over to Jess. 

She looks at me and says, "You okay?" I place my mask I usually wear and look at Bry, I have to be strong to survive. "Yes," I lie.

**Travis POV**

I watch Indra deliver the ten lashings out to Bry. I try to comfort the small redhaired girl when I see tears form in her hazel eyes. "Stay strong little warrior." She nods to me in understanding. She turns when it is her friend's turn, to watch her friend deliver the lashings. Her pose changes from the crying little girl to a rid-rod straight back and arms clenched to the sides. I'm unsure of what is sadder, the little girl crying girl or the little girl trying to be tough. I look towards Vale. Vale sees me looking at her and she stares back. We have a silent conversation as I look towards Bry, at the little warrior then at her hand. I see Vale's eyes harden in recognition of what I'm asking. She huffs then steps closer to the girl and whispers.

I then watch as the sharp-faced girl delivers her quota. Her breathing is harsh and I watch Vale gather the bloody whip. As the girl makes her way back to us Vale steps out, back into the stoplight.

"People of TonDC! We have ten more lashings to commence. However, it has been brought to my attention that the assassin has asked for the last girl to not be the one to carry it out!" A holler of protest breaks through the crowd. Vale holds up her hand and quiet once again resumes. "I have struck a deal. With me delivering the last strikes, the assassin has a debt to us! We will use her to be our weapon! We will use her to win the war against our enemies!" The crowd roars in agreement.

Vale snakes out the whip, blood flakes off of it, and she strikes. Vale, used to delivering out the punishments, get the final ten quick and as painless as she can. To anyone else her hard glare, clenched jaw, and muscles straining with each blow look fearsome and powerful. It looks like a whipping from hell. But I know them. I look on as I see the tips of the whip barley grazing Bry's back, pushing the blood off of her back making it fly off in sprays, as to make it look more bloody then what it is. 

I see the moment when Bry figures out that Vale is going easy on her. She makes eye contact with me and rolls her eyes. Mouthing, 'Softy'.  She then smirks at me and winks before gripping the pole with everything she has and whimpering/grunting loudly for the next few strikes. I see Vale pause when she hears it, as she prepares for another whip. Her mask is perfectly in place as she looks cool and uncaring, but I see the look of concern. Then she catches my smirk as she plays her eyes between me and Bry.  I wink at her. Vale expression now truly hardens before she delivers the next strike a little bit harder to have a little sting. Bry then starts to laugh quietly her shoulders shaking, but to everyone else, it looks like she is Breathing heavy to control the pain. 

Vale finally finishes up the ten strikes, "The punishment has been dealt out you may continue your work. Captains of warrior groups will meet with me tomorrow at first light. You are dismissed." The villagers quickly go to where they need to be, not wanting to be on the chief bad side after that terrifying display. 

I walk over to Bry and cut the rope. She shags against the pole for support, I go to pick her up, but she smacks away my hands. "I'm fine." She grunts out. I look at the still dripping blood, and angry slashes across her back. I turn at her disbelieving. She takes a breath before straightening and walks over to Vale. Vale looks at her, and quickly shortens the distance hissing at me, "Why are you letting her walk? She needs your attention." I cross my arms before motioning my hand towards her, "You try helping her, she’s almost as bad as you are." We glare at each other for a minute. I know that she’s worried about our friend. I can’t help but admire her face. Even covered with dirt from earlier fights, she is still a beautiful woman.

Vale huffs and turns towards Bry, who has a raised brow looking between us, "So have you two finally joined yet?" I drop my arms, while Vale stares at her with a disbelieving look as she sputters. We glance at each other; I feel my face growing red. "It's the blood loss talking," Vale concludes. Bry rolls her eyes in exasperation. I know that our relationship is yet to be and developed, but I didn’t think we were being that obvious with our unsaid feelings.

I see that the three girls haven't moved from the spot of the whipping. Bry follows my eyes and then turns to Vale. "Can we continue this conversation in your tent? And bring them." Bry turns to walk towards Vales tent, head high with a lazy pace to show that she barely hurts. 

I turn to her. Vale says, "She still is ordering us around, maybe I should deliver her a few more whipping to remind her of who is in charge of the village." I snort, "Yeah she would grab the whip and beat you with the pommel." She glares at me before she turns towards the children.

"You three come with me!" Vale marches towards her tent with the three scampering after her, I follow. Spotting a trail of blood leading to the tent. I go to get supplies to help stitch up Bry. However, on my way, a man comes into my hut and tell me he needs me to come right away. He is covered in blood and his eyes wide in fear.

 

 


	5. A Meal Worth Discussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The clans need you to stay strong too." She shakes her head. "No the clans don't need me. They never did." I look at her with a flash of sadness, memories of what she's been through, of how we met popped into my head. I want her to know that she isn’t forgotten, that all isn’t lost to her.

**Vale's POV**

I march towards the hut, quickly followed by the three girls. At the doorway, I turn towards them. All three are covered in mud and blood from their earlier scrimmage. They all need to be cleaned. I huff and look at Indra, “Please fill a bath for these two guests and deliver them a set of clean clothes. Clean and change yourself as well. Afterward, come back in time for dinner so you may eat with Bry and myself.” Indra nods and turns towards the other two. “Come with me.”

 I march into the hut to see Bry attempting to peel off her bloody bondage wrappings. Her slightly tanned back is shining with the long bloody slashes and old wounds. I stop myself from grimacing at the sight. I walk up to her, my boots clicking on the wood. I grab the ties from her hands, “Let me.” Bry chuckles, “Wow Vale I didn’t know you would be the first to jump at getting my bondage off.” I roll my eyes and give a quick tug on the wrappings in my hands. “Shut up.”

The wrapping is wet with thick blood, it leaves a sticky and staining remains on my hands. Once I have it off I stare at Bry’s now bareback. It is red, angry with blood still sweeping from the torn and matted skin. Her tattoo is ruined; she’ll have to get it touched up. My attention goes to the scared tissue of being burned over and over again. The old scars of being sliced perfectly in a line over her ribs on both sides. Then the white branding of Heda's symbol burned into her flesh on the center between her shoulder blades. Anger bubbles up inside, these where not there when we first met. The tips of my fingers graze over the tough tissue. How dare Heda brand her like a common animal. “It doesn’t hurt,” she whispers. I'm not sure if she means the brand or the lashings. I flick my attention to the top of Bry’s head, “Of course it does, you’re just too stubborn to admit it.”  

I walk over to the pitcher and grab a rag and wet it. I gently rinse her back with a stream of water, the blood stains into her green pants. The water turns into a rosy pink color. I take the rag and dab each cut to clean it from any dirt that may have gotten in them. Once, I am satisfied with her back, I walk over to my chest and pull out a pair of dark brown leather pants and an old shirt that I typically wear to practice in. I hand them to her, “You can wear these until Travis comes in to sew up your wounds and checks on you. Afterward, you can get a bath and chose something more to your liking.” Bry gives me a small smile and grabs the clothes out of my hands. “Thank you.”

I step out so Bry can change in privacy. Normally people in my culture don’t care about their privacy and nudity is a common but Bry has always valued it and so I try to respect it. I look to see that Indra and the two girls have returned from the baths. Indra has changed into a different set of armor, a green shirt underneath and a pair of pants that are tucked into her boots. The older girl, Anya, hair is wild with dark roots and it shades into a lighter color at the bottom, she is sporting a split lip and a yellow/brown bruise on her cheek. Jess hair has been re-braided and is happily bouncing her way towards my hut. They all look better and clean.  I nod a greeting and make my way back inside.

 I am greeted by the sight of Bry drinking straight out of the pitcher, I raise my one brow at her, "We do have cups for that." She makes eye contact with me and continues to drink. What an irritator. Indra steps forward and says, "You know that it's disrespectful to not listen to the chief." The room goes silent. Jess looks at Indra with big eyes. As Anya turns to look at her with mild surprise playing on her face. Bry stops drinking and slowly puts the pitcher down on the table. She starts to walk to Indra as Indra puts a hand on her sword and lifts her head. Bry stalks Indra as a wolf would a fawn. Bry stops with an inch in between their faces. 

"Indra who are you to tell me what to do?" Indra maintains her eye contact with Bry, unflinching.

"I am my chief's second and I demand that you give her the proper respect."

Bry let's out a cold laugh. "A second eh? Well second of the chief. Why don't you teach me some manners, then?"

Indra smirks, "Oh I will. But not until you heal there is no honor in defeating an opponent who is injured." "Well, maybe you need me injured to have a slim chance to defeat me?" Indra scoffs in the assassin's face, "I don't think that's the case." Bry and Indra suddenly stare at each other with hard glares. Anya and Jess watch the interaction nervously, their eyes dart from one to the other. I find there teasing a bit entertaining.

Suddenly, Bry breaks out into a smile, she grabs Indra and puts her in a headlock and ruffles up her hair causing her braids to become loose and untangled. "Vale I see your niece is still annoying and immature as ever." Indra grabs Bry's arms struggling to get out of the girl's grip. "My niece is immature? You're the one who's wrestling with her like an idiotic child." Bry lets go of Indra and pushes her away. "Hey! I'm not an idiot and not a child! Unlike your second here." Bry smirks towards Indra. Indra regains her balance and shoots Bry a look.

"You're only two more summers older than me,” Indra defends. Bry shrugs, "Yet I'm not a second like you, tiny chief." Indra and I both rolled our eyes to Bry's nickname of her. Suddenly, we are interrupted by a rumbling. We turn our heads to Jess as she covers up her stomach turning slightly pink.

"Of course you must be hungry." I turn to Indra. "Ask the handmaidens to gather up a pot and bring dinner for our guests." I look at Bry's back, blood still dripping from the wounds but not as severe as before. "Find Travis and ask him why he is not here yet with healing herbs."

"Dinner is outside cooling, I thought it would be to hot to eat yet. I will go ask if anyone had seen Travis," Indra nods before leaving my tent to do what is asked.

Bry bows and says, "Thank you chief of TonDC for welcoming us into your village with the promise of safety, food, and shelter. I hope that if there is anything that is needed from us that you will not hesitate to ask." As Bry tries to straighten I see that she clenches her jaw slightly. I frown. I have forgotten that she would be in lots of pain. My people are taught to deal with it and Bry is very good at hiding it. I walk over and pull out a chair. I motion to her, "Sit."

"No, I'm-" "Sit." I say in my "don't disagree with me voice" She sighs and takes the seat offered carefully to not rest against the back. We can both be hardheaded, it is a good and bad thing when it comes to our relationship. Indra comes walking back in with a few bowls of stew. She informs me that the head handmaiden is looking for Travis. I wonder where he is, it’s unlike him to ignore a person after whipping. Especially since it’s our friend who needs tending to. I grab the bowls and place hand them to Anya, Jess, and Bry. Indra then offers the bigger portions to us. I make sure that there are double portions of Bry's bowl. She looks at it and gets up and gently grabs Jess's bowl and pours half of her meal in it, then does the same to Anya with the rest of hers. "Eat." She tells them. They stare at the now almost overflowing amounts of food and quickly begin to devour it. I look over there thin frames and realized that they must not have had a lot of food where they came from. Where did Bry get them?

She then sits next to me again. I look at her now empty bowl. She shrugs. "I'm not hungry." I grab her bowl and give her mine. I know she’s hungry but wanted to give her share to the malnourished children. Sometimes I think she has to big of a heart. She takes the now empty bowl and pours half of the stew into it. "Don't argue the chief needs to stay strong." I sigh, "The clans need you to stay strong too."  She shakes her head. "No the clans don't need me. They never did." I look at her with a flash of sadness, memories of what she's been through, of how we met popped into my head. I want her to know that she isn’t forgotten, that all isn’t lost to her.

"Stop looking at me like you're about to listen to Travis bragging about beating you in a fight." I give a small laugh, "As if that'll happen." The light moment soon vanishes, turning back to a somber one. I put my hand on her leg and squeeze "You know that people need you. Travis. Langley. Indra. Me. Bry all your friends need you. And now," I look towards the three girls quietly huddled eating. "They need you." Bry follows my gaze and stares at them. We quietly eat the rest of our meal and soon a handmaiden knocks at the door. "Chief, I cannot find Travis anywhere. I believe he left the village. A bath has been made for the assassin." I frown at this news; why would he leave without telling me? I first need to deal with Bry and the other guest before I can go look for him.

I look at Bry, "I'm sure that you would like to be clean. Please enjoy yourself and I'll hunt Travis so I can have him check you over after I beat him for not attending you sooner." 

Bry shakes her head.  I'm sure Travis is busy with the morons in this village, I mean they're being led by one so I'm sure his hands are full." I move to hit her with my wooden spoon, but before I can make contact she grabs it and places it on my lap. "You're going to have to be faster than that." I ignore her teasing and turn order my second, "Indra. Once you are finished escort Anya and Jess to where they will be staying." "Yes, teacher." 

Suddenly the door is opened by a bloody Travis. Bry and I both stand up quickly. My sword is out in front of me, across the room I see Indra in a similar pose covering Anya and Jess. Anya holding a fire poker, while shielding Jess behind her. It seems as if she has a protectiveness to the other girl.

"Travis, what is it?" I question. I feel the pit of my stomach drop as I hear his next word.

"Reapers."


	6. The Paint of Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only talk to when you're told too." I feel a large hand grab the bag as it's harshly ripped off.
> 
> Grey-Blue eyes met wide silver eyes. He drops the bag as if it's on fire. I smirk at the turn of events.

**Bry's POV**

"Reapers."

One word. That's all it took to bring fear into our hearts. Everything had come to a standstill. "Where?" I croaked out.

"About three miles west." I turned to Vale. Vale is already walking around her tent gathering and putting on her armor. As she was tightening her forearm guard she turned to Travis. "You will come with me and gather up three of our best warriors. We have to be diligent. We still have an enemy nearby and I want to not accidentally kill them and make this worse. I want the rest here to gather up the children and people and guard the border. I want a count of who's here. Have fires lit all over the village. Then, have the fastest rider go and light the fire on the east mountain to alert the other villages. Now go." 

Travis leaves to carry out the orders. She turns to Indra. "Go gather up the rest of the seconds and go protect the livestock. We can't afford to lose any with, the breeding season coming up."

Indra steps forward, "Teacher I want to be with you out in the woods to fight! I think-"

"SECOND." Indra quietens. "I can't have you questioning my orders. Not now." Vale says lowly, and slowly. 

The hut remains quiet with the sounds of men and women rushing outside to do what they need to do. "Go protect the livestock without them we will not be able to trade. Without trade, we will starve. You must start to think about the wellbeing of the village before you think about the next fight you can jump into." Vale says softer but just as stern. Indra bows her head to look at her feet in defeat. "Bring Anya and Jess to where the other children are. Now all three of you go."

Anya's face morphs into disagreement and anger of being grouped with children and Jess's face is filled with confusion and fear. I look towards them. "Stay strong." I look mainly at Anya. "Anya, don't do anything too stupid." I turn to Jess, "Little warrior, keep an eye out on Streetrat here. Okay?" I see Anya frown at the order. I find amusement from it. "Now go." They follow Indra out into the rushing village. 

"What would you have me do?"

Vale concentrates on tying her breastplate together. "Nothing. You will stay here."

I furrow my brow. "What? No. I'm going."

Vale stares at me, "Bry you're hurt. You're weak. You will get in the way." I feel anger rise within me, I step forward, my face dark.

"I have had worse while still fighting in a war. Reapers will be a walk down Polis."

She steps up to me. We are now facing face to face. Her face has darkened as well. "You're my guest. I am chief. You will listen to me and stay here even if I have to tie you to a chair."

I smirk, "I want to see you try."

...

She tied me to a fucking chair.

I struggle against the binds, growling. I breathe heavily, mostly from anger. I feel the hot blood start to flow down my back again as I ended up ripping my healing wounds reopen. I look at myself and think.

I'm in TonDC. Reapers are nearby. Vale and Tristan left about ten minutes ago. Indra, Jess, and Anya are somewhere in the village. I'm in Vale's hut. Tied to a wooden chair...wait a wooden chair. I smile. I take a deep breath and try to get my muscles to relax before I leap into the air landing on my back-chair first. A loud snap of wood echoes through the tent. The healer in the back of my mind knows there is pain and that was a dumbass decision because I'm now bleed more harshly. However, I don't care because I'm going to kill, Vale.

I push the rope off of me, as pieces of the chair are now laying on the floor. I go over to her weapon area and pick out as many knives that I can put on my person. Then grab two short swords that curve upwards. I turn and look in the mirror. I put a handful of her black war paint and put slashes going down from my left temple to my right jaw. Then put three prominent slashes down my right arm. Next, with my other hand, I feel my back to collect blood onto my fingertips. It put slashes of blood from my right temple to my left jaw, and continue down my left arm. I am wearing my boots, brown leather pants, Vale’s practice shirt, my blonde hair in three fish braids coming into a messy ponytail, covered to the teeth with knives, covered with slashes and blood, and with warpaint of black paste and blood down my entire body. I look crazily like a reaper. I smile crazily at my reflection and make my way out the door running into the woods.

 ...

I make my way to the falls, I know it lays west of TonDC. I soon can hear the water roaring through the usual quiet of the forest. I slow as I approach the river. The water reflects with the white glow of the moon. There are no bugs, or animals out tonight. The only noise is the crinkling of water and my steady breaths from running. I hunch down to take a drink as I bend down I hear a noise of an arrow being fired. Moving quickly, I grab the arrow a short distance from my face. I look at the tree line. I slowly stand up reaching for a knife. Suddenly, a warcry gets called from my left as I turn, a weight slams into me as we get knocked into the river. Oh shit! I think as my body meets the cold water.

I slash the person on the ribs as I knee them in the stomach. I push myself as far as I can, spitting out water as I go. A man soaking stands up. I'm in the middle of the river, water up to my waist. He is closer to the shore, with water to his knees. He is holding a sword; I can see mine reflecting from the shoreline from where I dropped them to get a drink. Just great.

"They send a Trikru scout? To bring them reports on our army? Well no more, you want to tell them a message? How about your body as one?" the man spats. He is larger than me by four inches, and has about 100 pounds of muscle on me. I got this. I feel the usual rush of battle and bloodlust go through my body. My knives screaming for the taste of blood.

"I don't want to fight," I say.

He laughs darkly. "Of course you don't. You Trikru are all cowards."

I see movement behind him, there's a man hidden in the treeline. He is lining another shot at me. I aim and throw my knife with a grunt. It soars through the air and I hear a yelp of pain as it embeds in his drawing shoulder. I turn towards the riverman.

"Then, come fight me yourself!" I yell. I pose in the water with knives in both hands. He narrows his eyes and starts to move forward. I know if I wanted to kill him right now that I can, but there is a whole army for the reapers to be taking. I sigh in annoyance, no killing today, and approach him but change to defense. 

"Listen we don't have time for this. You're in danger."

He slashes at me and goes, "The only one in danger is you!"

I block his sword, metallic clang echoes across the river. We keep trading blow for blow. Him trying to cut me down, me blocking his attempts. Finally, after a few exchanges. I run out of patience. I punch his bleeding ribs. He grunts and bends down instinctively to stop the pain. I grab his hair and force his head under water. He grabs at me but I strengthen my stance. When his wailing starts to slow I bring his head up for air before I duck it back into the water. I repeat this process two more times before I bring his head up and drag his half limp body to the shore where he coughs up some water and I grab my swords. 

I point one at the back of the man's neck that I fought and the other to the archer stepping out into the moonlight. He has on hand covering the bleeding wound as the knife still proudly sticks out of his body. 

"Will you two just listen for one second? There are reapers out in this area."

Both men immediately still. I look at the archer,” I would recommend calling back all of the scouts or bands of warriors you have out. No one’s fight should be over that way."

He looks to his friend. I take a step back letting the man stand. The large man voice rough from the water being in his throat, “We don't have the power to order that." I sigh. "Then, take me to your leader."

....

I follow the two men into camp. Their army looks at me with skeptically as I walk past them. I don't blame them I'm sure I'm a sight to behold with my paint close to that of a reaper, with blood streaking down my back in small rivers. They take me to a tent with their symbol standing proudly. My guess it's their generals. The man that I fought in the river goes in as the archer grabs my arm signaling for me to wait. The man comes out and sneers at me and then nods to the archer. 

The archer turns to me. "I'm sorry about this."

Suddenly, I'm grabbed by a group of soldiers. They bind my wrists with leather straps and throw a bag over my head. I am then roughly dragged inside. They then pull me harshly on my knees. A deep voice calls out, "You’re the scout who bested my top captain." Well, it wasn't that hard.

I think of how I should respond. I know if you seem more helpless and small, people are likely to say things because they seem superior and their guard will be lower. So, I say in a pseudo-panic voice. "Please don't hurt me! I have news for the leader of this group!" 

A deep laugh echoes. "Oh, I've been told. Reapers?  That's quite the low blow to cause panic but you Trikru will use anything to win the war. I admire that about your clan." I hear his steps as he circles me. "And to dress up a scout as a poorly disguised reaper? A good attempt indeed." A finger slides down my back. Then is harshly poked into a bleeding lashing. I hiss. "What did you deserve these for?" he asks rhetorically. 

I turn my face...well bag towards him. "I killed a band of poor excuses of warriors. Then fed their flesh to reapers." I snarked.

I am slapped. My head hits the ground. The taste of blood enters my mouth. I growl, but its mistaken for a groan. That was unnecessary. I’m going to kick his ass. I make my way back onto my knees.

"You Trikru so weak. Mocking is used for spineless worms with no brains. Did you not think I would figure it out? You're warning fires aren't lit-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupt. I get smacked again. I fall into my back with a puff of air escaping my lungs. Two warriors pull me back up. Okay seriously? He’s being so dramatic to try to terrify me.

"Only talk to when you're told too." I feel a large hand grab the bag as it's harshly ripped off.

Grey-Blue eyes met wide silver eyes. He drops the bag as if it's on fire. I smirk at the turn of events.

I spit out a bloody wad near his boots. "Oh, general Hayden you always knew how to treat a lady."


	7. Lighting the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaper growls as it springs up to attack and Hayden takes off running like hell on heels. It follows Hayden as planned.
> 
> I bolt from our spot and race to grab the fire, as I near it I get tackled. Something bites into my leg and I give a small scream in surprise and pain.

**Bry's POV**

Hayden took a step back in disbelief. "Bry...I..how? Why are you here?"

I shrugged, "Oh you know taking a walk through Trikru lands, nothing important really." Hayden breaks out of his shock and laughs. He then sends me a charming smirk. I see the two guards behind me look at each other in surprise, at how quickly the situation has turned. That’s right boys I’m in charge now.

Hayden stares at me for a moment before putting on that charming smile that showed his stupid perfect white teeth. "You know Bry. If you wanted to be tied up in my tent there are easier and more pleasurable ways."

I look at his stupid grin before I look at the one guard. "Can you put that bag back on my head?" He shook his head no slightly. I huffed, traitor.

Hayden's hand grazes my back again, but this time gently. He peels away the soaked shirt to examine the wounds. "These look like whipping markings." I try to not wince as the wet material rips away from my sensitive flesh. "Tell me my men did not cause these on you before you were brought to me," he practically growls as he shoots the two guards a dark glare.

"Oh stop giving them dirty looks, the only one to touch me was your man who tackled me into the river and the bald-headed archer...kinda. Oh and yourself of course."

Hayden looks away and takes in a breath, "I know I just didn't want anyone to mar such perfection."

"Mar or not I'll always be perfection."

He scoffs, "Whose the egotistical one now?"

"Still you."

He smirks, "Right you are."  He studies my face probably now bruised from his hits from earlier, "My deepest apologies."

I look at him until he catches my gaze, "Hey it's okay. We wound each other more when we spare." I smirk slightly, "And it's nice to know that you do care for me."

"Oh no, I don't. I just care about your pretty body, not you." I make a face at him.

I slowly attempted to get up. My wrists are starting to chafe by the rope so I tried to move my hands around to help. "Oh, my apologies," he cuts my rope, "I should never keep a lady waiting unless she wants to be." He winks. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. I love Hayden’s flirtatious attitude, it’s usually so entertaining but not right now.

"General, we have real issues at hand." Hayden immediately picks up on the mood. I only call him general for formal or serious situations. 

For all of his sleeping around with people, and his overconfidence attitude he knows when to be serious. I'm glad to have him be the general that I will be dealing with in this war. So if you can't tell or not Hayden and I know each other. Hayden is the top general of Blue Cliff, his family has always been the ruling class of his clan. Right now, his cousin is the leader and she and I also have a relationship, but that's for a different time. He is a great fighter and has an ego bigger than his already large physique. Standing a 6 foot 3" with broad shoulder and rippling muscles causes him to have an intimidating figure. His charcoal black hair strikes against his deep tan skin and his unique silver eyes. He is very good looking and he knows it.

"My warning for the reapers are true. There was a spotting of them. I was trying to catch up with the group that went out when your men decided to drag me here."

 "Was a rider sent to light the warning fire, or was this a surprise attack?"

"No a warning was issued fast enough but I believe he was taken or killed before he could make it."

Hayden rubs his jaw. Then stands up and grabs a sword. "Well, I guess we better go light that fire then. Go get ready our two fastest horses." He orders a guard. 

I smile at him and stand up as well. He looks at me and throws me a shirt. I nod in thanks. "That's the only time I'll be giving you clothes to put on instead of taking them off." I send him a glare, as he laughs. I take off the blood-soaked one and put on his. He stares at my back then refocuses on my eyes. We exit the tent.

As we prepare to leave we hear the man who dragged me here yells, "General you can't be going to help, this Trikru scum!? We are at war!" 

Hayden glares at him. "Mind your tongue, captain. She is with me, besides, the reapers affect more than just the Trikru. If we want to have people to fight against then I suggest we stop this enemy before we attack."

The captain chokes on air. "General, you just named the reason why we shouldn't help! Let them be taken and killed! Have them weakin Trikru for us."

Hayden steps up and grabs the man by his shirt. "Are you saying that we need the mountain to weak our enemy to be able to defeat them?" The captain swallows thickly. He throws the man to the ground. "Enough! No one deserves that fate. If we leave them to fight the reapers alone we are no better than the mountain." 

He speaks up at the small crowd that has stopped. "The mountain is all the clans enemy if we leave our brother to fend for themselves how are we any better? Yes we may be fighting with them now but together we will rid that monster away from our lands! And afterward, we will take our warriors and defeat our enemy!" A roar goes up. I feel myself throw a sly smile to Hayden, who in return winks at me.

A warrior comes up and hands us our horses. On it I see my two swords tied to the saddle. I get on. He looks at me. "Well, ladies first."

I look at him, "The only lady here is you." I ask my horse to go as we take off towards the eastern mountain.

....

As we start to near the top, we have our horses slow down. I can feel Hayden's eyes on my back. The shirt now soaked with blood from my wounds. I hope they stop bleeding so I don’t pass out from the loss. "Ask." A few moments of silence pass, except for the soft breaths of the horses and hoofbeats on the ground.

Hayden takes a breath. "Who did them?" "Cheif of TonDC." I can imagen confusion shining in his eyes.

"I thought you two were on good terms?"

"We are."

"What caused those?" "Most likely a whip." I hear a huff, "Not what I meant and you know it."

"I recently picked up some baggage at Polis. On my way, I found signs of being followed. I handled the problem. I had to make a request of the chief when my baggage and her second got into a disagreement. I took their punishment."

Hayden is silent processing this information. I know he won't dig.

"How is Vale?"  I snort to myself. Typical for him to ask.

"She is good. Her second is just as bad as she is. Stubborn and hot-headed."

"Is she with that healer yet?" I sigh always stuck in the middle.

"Nope, they still dance around each other." I chuckle. I know this is a touchy subject.

"Well, maybe I should offer to keep her bed warm since he's not willing." My heart beats for the man.

"Remember last time?"I joke along with his statement.

"My nose healed and I got a new spear."

I laugh quietly at the memory. That was a fun night with lots of dancing and too many drinks to count. Most people memories hazy and unclear of what aspired. Good thing I don't ever drink and so I got a front row seat to all the entertainment.

"So you're siding with Trikru?" he asks.

I scoff. "Don't be childish. I side with no one."

"Maybe. But not if the leader of Trikru happens to be your friend."

"The general of the opposing army also happens to be my friend, even though I question why."

"Maybe it's the general good looks." He throws me a conceited smile.

"Yes that must be it," I say snarkily.

We are quiet for a few moments, listening for any signs of someone crashing their way through the woods. The moon is high and full enough to shine brightly. There is enough light for us to see in the usual dark forest. There is no usual cricket noise and the glowing fireflies are absent. 

"I don't wish to get in a fight with my friends on both sides. I won't be a part of it." I say sadly breaking it.

"I know but you tend to get in fights that are not yours." He replies.

I turn in my seat to look at him. "I don't plan on fighting any more than I have to. I plan on stopping these wars."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"Originally I was going to starve your people into surrender." 

"And now?"

"I happen to know the general at the front of the war and I plan to ask him if we can do a peace treaty instead." So no lives will be taken.

"The general might agree with peace but the clan leader might not. The leader made sure to give me forces loyal to her, not me. They'll fight with or without my permission." 

"I guess I'll have to persuade the leader then."

He laughs, "Oh, I know how the assassin of earth persuades people to do things." 

I don't respond.

"I wonder what people would say if they knew the great assassin who kills for money, who took out an army, single-handed was actually a peacekeeper of the clans," he teases me.

Suddenly a loud growl comes to our left. We look at each other before we jump off our horses, swords in hands. The horses trot away, I hope they'll stay in the area.

We creep towards the low growling to see a reaper, eating into a man. Welp, I guess he's never heard of don't kill the messenger. 

The reaper has the stomach ripped open the intestines strewn all over the open area. He shoves the liver into his mouth blood smearing across his face. As he opens his mouth to gorge in his kill a red stain on his teeth reflect in the firelight. He is dressed in dirty rags stained with blood and dirt. Bones braided into his hair and his face lined with scars. I can see the fixed warning fire about 50 feet on the other side of the reaper. The starting torch still burning illuminating the scene.

I turn to Hayden. "Do you have a bow in you? We can light the arrow and set it off from here." I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Of course you don't," I say more to myself.

Hayden looks at me. "I will distract the reaper and run into the woods. Meanwhile, you'll sneak around the edge of the opening and grab the torch to light the fire. Ready? Go!" Wait, what?

Before I have time to process he runs out of our hiding place and goes, "Why don't you chew on some on your own size?!" He picks up a rock and whacks the reaper on the head. I smack myself in the face, dragging my hand down. Why am I friends with him? I can see the sweat dripping down Hayden's face from nerves. The reaper growls as it springs up to attack and Hayden takes off running like hell on heels. It follows Hayden as planned.

I bolt from our spot and race to grab the fire, as I near it I get tackled. Something bites into my leg and I give a small scream in surprise and pain. 

A reaper is biting into my freakin leg. Can't I get a break? I grit my teeth and take my other foot and kick it inbewteen the eyes. It lets go but not before it lunges and grabs my arms pinning me. It hovers over me, drool leaks from his mouth and lands on my face. I try to not gag as the hot horrendous smell reaches my nose. I quickly tuck my knees under him and push up causing him to roll over me. I scramble away groping the grass, sword! sword! Rule number 15, a hero is only as good as their weapon! The reaper lunges causing space between me and him to lessen immediately. I feel the pommel of my weapon. I grab my sword as the reaper grabs for his. He lunges to stab and I roll out of the way. I look at the reaper. His red eyes looking nightmarish in the flames. His mouth covered in fresh blood. He's grunting and growling like a wild animal. 

He snarls and goes to attack me I block but the shock of it causes my sword breaks. The vibration runs up my arm. The strength of these demons is unreal. I leave a mental note to tell Vale that I want my own weapons back. Lost in thought I barely manage to move as he reaches for me, unfortunately for me, he grabs my hair and I get pulled towards him. He opens his mouth, it's stained red. As he goes to bite my cheek I stab him under his jaw with the broken sword. He howls in pain as the blunt metal meets his flesh, but before he finishes the inhuman cry, I use my other arm to grip a knife from my thigh and stab him in the side of the throat in the carotid artery.

The reaper looks at me his red eyes soften with a glimpse of humanity. He blinks in thanks as he bleeds out on me and slumps to the ground. I stumble my way to the dying torch, grabbing the flame and run and hit the signal.

A tall deep red flame shoots out. I put a hand up to protect my eyes from the sudden light. I'm forced to retreat when a wave of burning heat touches my skin. I see that it causes a chain of fires to be started along the mountain ridges, warning people that the reapers are out and here. I take a mental sigh and stare at the glowing sight relieved that people are now aware of the danger and can now have a better chance of defending themselves. A yell and a roar reminds me that there is still work to be done. 

I grab the reapers rusted sword and race to find Hayden. My lungs burn and I start to feel my wounds as they scream. I slow my pace, steps quiet as I scan the environment, I steady my breathing. Listening for signs of a brawl. The rush of the battle is slowly leaving me. Then, I hear struggle crash to my left and I sprint towards it. I break out of the woods to see the reaper standing over Hayden with its sword raised ready to strike down, killing him. I throw my sword. It hits where the neck meets the center of the chest. The reaper looks at the impaling object with a grunt of surprise before it falls to the ground with a thump.

Laying on the ground Hayden turns to look at me. His breathing heavy as a cut bleeds from his cheek, "Thanks." Wr here echoes of shouting coming from the valley.

"Come. The Mountain is still out to play ."

 


	8. It'll be Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I clamp his forearm, in farewell. As he turns to leave I hear him yell, "Stay alive so you have a chance to see my pretty face again." I holler, "Maybe I'll let a reaper take me so I won't have that chance!"

**Bry's POV**

We quickly run back to where we left the horses. Hayden stops at the body of the reaper that I killed. "Let's go!" I yell. He snaps out of his gaze and continues to run. We hope on and race back to the valley of the mountain. "It's quite impressive that you managed to kill two of those monsters." "No, it's not. They' re humans, they bleed and die the same as you and me." 

I looked over to Hayden, blood ran from a cut on his cheek, more scattered over his body. “You’re hurt.” He shook his head, “I’ll be fine.” I frowned. “Bry I appreciate your concern about me but right now you need to go back to get your wounds looked at.” I waved him off. He frowns. He rides next to me and grabbed my forearm, “I’m serious you’re losing a lot of blood.” I rip my arm away, “We must be going.” I kick the horse, causing me to take off. I know that he’s right, but I need to find Vale and her group. I can’t risk having her getting taken away from me too. I also need to talk to her about the hiccup of Hayden being the opposing general. I'm not looking forward to that conversation. When we reach the bottom of the valley, Hayden races ahead of me and blocks my path with his horse. I stop. "I can't go any farther into Trikru territory. I have to return to my army to make sure no one was taken." 

I jump down and hand him the reins. "They'll be wondering where I got this horse from. It would be best if we kept our friendship and your involvement a secret for now." He knows I'm not ashamed of our relationship it's just in war it'll cause more trouble than good. As I turn to leave he grabs my arm. "I will get my army to spread out and attempt to stop any more Reapers from crossing the river on the side of where I'm camped. I hope to see you again. Good luck with everything." He hesitates, "Are you going to get back okay?" "I'll be fine! I appreciate your concern," I mimic.  

I clamp his forearm, in farewell. As he turns to leave I hear him yell, "Stay alive so you have a chance to see my pretty face again." I holler, "Maybe I'll let a reaper take me so I won't have that chance!" I hear him laugh as he makes his way into the woods. I see his retreating figure, my heart clenches in fear and hope of what is to come next. I hope I can come up with a way for none of us to die.

I sigh and take off looking for tracks. I catch a sign of a deer path and a muddy area littered in footsteps; I bend down to get a closer look. The mud has been recently stepped in by the slide and depth of the print a person was running east towards the hay fields that grow in summer. I take out two knives from my clothing and run towards it. Once, I see reach the field I stop to see Vale battling two reapers, she is slashing them, but they don't seem to register their wounds. Travis is bleeding from a long slash running across his abdomen, he and another warrior are battling a reaper. I see a reaper dragging either dead or unconscious body into the woods. A few bodies lay on the ground; mostly trikru. I take a deep breath to steady my breathing and shake my head from the dizziness that is starting to sweep it.

I see Vale get hit in the face by the reaper causing a long slash running down her neck; she turns and growls at a reaper. While she lunges the other one prepares to strike her on her back. Without thinking I fly both knives towards both reapers throats she's fighting. The one about to strike stops while the knife enters the throat. He grunts. The one that Vale lunged for moves as I throw, causing the knife to enter into the reapers shoulder. Vale takes her sword and slashes the stomach deeply. I see the reaper snarl and attempt to grab her. She punched the slashes, causing her hand to go into the cute. She pulls out the intestines and rips her arm back. The reaper drops to the ground due to blood loss and the lack of organs in his body. Okay, that was gross but so amazing. I note to start calling her intestine ripa.

I run towards her as another reaper jumps and tackles her. The reaper bites down on her shoulder and I hear her scream. I run faster and tackle her reaper off of her. We roll onto her ground. We fight more like animals than people. We snarl and growl. With slashing of knives and claws. He pining me to the floor as I roar and stab him continuously on the sides. He grunts but keeps attempting to punch me to knock me out. He punches me so hard, I lay limp. The world starts to spin as my ears ring. With a burst of battle-rush also the fact that I don't want to die, I throw myself farther below him to get closer to his legs. I then reach and stab him the in inner thigh, in the femoral artery. I know that his fight is over. He stops moving after a minute. He collapses on top of me. I am soaked to the bone in blood. My clothes are beyond ruined. With all the blood, dirt, leaves, and twigs stuck on my body making me unrecognizable. I start to think that I am more blood that skin now. It’s honestly gross.

I take a moment to collect my breath before I roll him off of me. The bastard weighs a ton. My head is pounding and my back is on fire. I know that I'm pushing myself past the normal limits. My fatigue is broken once I hear Vale yell, "Travis!" I look to see a reaper sprint carrying a knocked out Travis into the woods. NO!!!! my mind screams in panic.

I gather up all the energy I have left and sprint into the woods after them, passing Vale and her warriors still fighting the other reapers. I follow the reaper crashing towards the river. The reaper has to be more careful with the extra weight so he slows down, once he hits the rocky riverbed. I honestly don't care about my self-health at this point. I grab a rock on the ground and tackle the reaper as he starts to cross. We hit the rocky bottom with a huge splash. The icy water shocks my body awake. Burning relief across my wounds. Travis splashes into the river next to us. I take a quick look and mentally sigh with relief he landed face up. Finally, a break. The reaper scratches down my back. I scream out in pain. White stars blur my vision. The reaper shoves me down into the water and I start to struggle. Water is clogging my nose and mouth. My lungs scream for air; I use my self-control to make myself go limp. Please believe I’m dead, I chant as my body screams Air! The reaper pause gives me one more shake to make sure and lets me go. I wait a moment before jumping up taking a huge breath of air and whacking the reaper across the head with the rock. Take that you bastard! The reaper falls into the water, I jump on him and take both hands and smash the rock continuously into the reapers face until the river runs red and the body stills under me. No one is taking anyone else from me. No! No! No! A voice in the back of my head tells me to stop he's dead, but the bigger part of me is telling me to keep slamming down that damn rock. I keep smashing until I see pink of the inner skull. The river runs red continuously from our bodies.

I stop and heave out a sob. My body is shaking with bloodlust and battle, but mostly exhaustion. I go and stumble to Travis body. Please be ok, you better be okay. I drag him into the shore. I slumped next to him, my hands on my knees and try to suck air into my body. He’s okay. He’s going to be okay. He will be okay. I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay. Just breathe. Then an arrow flies through the air and gets embedded into my shoulder. I fall back into the hard shore. Shit! I just lay there my body completely drained. My eyes closed. I’m going to be okay. Honestly, at this point, I don’t care what happens to me. I'm just so tired. A person stands over top of me, a bloody sword to my throat. "You fight is over. Reaper." The voice I know it. Vale says with murderously. I open my eyes with max effort, to look into the dark brown eyes of my friend. As she goes to strike she catches my gaze and hesitates, "Bry?" She’s okay. Vale is okay! It’s going to be okay. I can rest now. She'll take care of Travis and the others.

I quirk one side of my lips up weakly. She turns from murderous to surprise then back to murderous. "What are you doing here? Looking like a fucking reaper?" She looks at my unrecognizable appearance. 

"You tied me to a chair," I croak out before everything goes black. 


	9. Burner of Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly an inhuman howl echoes through the night, with it a pack of blood-curdling screams follows. I feel my body tense up and I look to Indra. She is a half shade paler. A body dashes out of the woods, white paint lining down his face he charges to the wall with a growl.

**Anya's POV**

***TonDC before Vale and Bry left***

I follow Indra to another hut. She tells us to wait outside as she enters. I barely manage to not sneer at her order. Jess look at the village. There’s some blood stained on her little chin. A seed of guilt springs inside me, it's my fault.  I should’ve protected her better. Indra comes back out and tells us to go in, she walks away towards to what I assume is her hut. I follow Jess inside as we are greeted by an older lady and a mid-age women. The older lady smiles at us, her eyes crinkle at the corners. I don’t trust her. “Hello. I am Susan and I am the chief’s head handmaiden. This is Ella and we are here to help you children bath and clean up before dinner,” she says sweetly with a kind face. I definitely don’t trust her. She looks towards me and her old eyes seem to glow in amusement at my expression. “Come this way.” Jess follows and I reluctantly follow her. A giant white tub is filled with steaming water and the old lady goes to help Jess with her shirt. I grab her wrist and squeeze harshly. “Don’t touch her.” The lady to her credit doesn’t flinch and huffs. “Listen her young child, we don’t have time for this. It will go much faster if you let us help you and then you can return glowering at the world.” I narrow my eyes. “My point exactly.” Before I know what happens my hand is being pulled behind my back and a knee in between my shoulder blades as my face smashes against the floor. “Now, are you going to let us do our jobs or continue to be a pain?” I growl and try to get out only for her to pull my arm harder. I bite back a whimper and relent. She lets me go and I stand up. “Now Ella will take care of the little one and you my child will come with me.” She leaves for me to follow, I turn to see Jess already in the bath, talking to Ella who is listening with a warm smile. Ella looks over to me, then at Susan's retreating form, "You better follow her unless you want to be dragged into the bath." I follow her to be harshly stripped and thrown into the bath. The bath is a battle with pulling, pinching, splashing of water and harsh words. She scrubs at my body, I hiss as she scrubs at my wounds and she mumbles about me being a dirty, difficult child. Good. Once she is done the water is a dark brown color and I smell no longer of the streets of Polis, I smell of the pine and flowers of the forest. I can admit that I enjoy being this level of clean. I like baths. I put on the clothes that the lady shoves at me and I don’t scamper to put them on when she threatens to help me. I walk out to meet a newly bathed Jess, her braids have been redone and she’s wearing loose pants and a loose shirt. We both go new boots to put on. Indra is waiting as well, also cleaned and has a new outfit of armor on. Susan walks out with bowls and a cauldron of delicious smelling food. My stomach cramps up and my mouth waters. Indra tells us to follow her and I do, but only for the food. I'll think of a way to escape later. 

…

The word reapers is supposed to bring fear. Everyone has heard the stories. People who were normal villagers get snatched by the mountain and turned into demons. Creatures that have wicked claws and teeth, strength and speed matching to a pauna, eyes that glow red to strike fear into your heart. They use their claws and teeth to rip and eat your flesh if you’re lucky. If not, they use their strength and speed to take you back to the mountain to become one or to face a fate worse than death. Like I said it should be scary and I should be frightened but I’m not.

…

I follow Indra out of the tent as we make our way through the village. People are running around, orders being called and followed out, weapons are being grabbed and strapped on. Warriors are lightening the fires, illuminating the edge of the perimeter wall into the woods. The big central bond fire has been lite to provide lighting to the village. Warriors and other villagers with bows and arrows are climbing trees to have an outlook around the town. A boy dragging a cow into a shelter passes us. I don’t want to hide like a coward. I refuse to go with the rest of the children to hide. 

Indra brings us to a brick building constructed from the old world, "You two are to stay here." I shake my head, "Not happening." Indra pokes me in the chest with her sword, "Look my Chief says that you two are going to wait here with the rest of the children so that's what you're going to do."

I look over Indra's shoulder to see Vale and Travis and a small band of warrior run out of TonDC before two guards shut the giant wooden doors guarding the entrance. "Well, your chief isn't here anymore so I'm going to help, whether you like it or not." Indra glares at me. I think she might swing at me and I’ll have to fight her to be able to join. If I must. She huffs in annoyance before growling, "Fine, but if you die it's on you." 

Indra storms away barking orders at a pair of children around our age, I assume are seconds of other warriors. As I go to follow Jess starts to follow me. I stop and turn to face her. 

"Go in there, Jess." 

She shakes her head. Ugh, I don’t have time for her to not listen to me!

"No. Stay here." 

"No," she says a little bit louder.

"Jess this isn't some game. It's not Polis. There are Reapers out there," I point to the doors to show my point. 

She crosses her arms and pouts, "I'm going with you." Of course, she's never seen them either. I thought the stories and rumors that were told of them would be enough to scare her but I was wrong. Stubborn.  

I sigh and run my hand down my face. I look up to see Susan gently shove some very young children down the steps into the building that Indra dropped us off at. A few mothers or milk maidens run down there as well, with either children or food in their hands. 

"Jess, can I trust you with a job?" She looks at me skeptically.

I turn her around to face the older woman, "They need someone to protect them and help with the younger children. Can you go with them to show the other ones how to be brave like you?" I bend down and pick up a stick. "Here whack anyone who comes in that might seem scary."

Jess turns her neck to look at me, "I guess I'll go protect them," She relents. I hold back a breath of relief. She takes the stick and joins the old lady. I hear Jess say to her, "My job is to protect you and shove you how to be brave." Susan smiles and her smile lines show brightly and she chuckles warmly. "Of course mighty warrior, I feel much safer with you here." Jess eyes the woman to see if she was being made fun of or not. 

"Would you mind if I go first so I know you have my back to protect?" Susan asks. Jess puffs out her tiny chest and nods. Susan narrows her eyes at me and I fight the urge to squirm, “I hope you know what you’re doing.” They descend the stairs. Jess bouncing after her.

I look around trying to follow Indra, I can't seem to find her. I spot the dark boy that she was fighting earlier. I run towards him.

"Where is Indra?" I ask. I want to help; I can show her that she’s not the only one who can do something.

He looks at me. "No idea, she ordered us to guard the livestock but we have plenty of guards at the food storages, and at the barns. Try to go up to the wall and see is she’s there." He turns to continue on his way as I turn to run to the wall. As I make my way there I notice a bow and a few arrows. I grab them. I have no idea how to use them exactly but it seems simple enough. Besides any weapon is a good weapon when you face an enemy. When I near the wall, I climb the wooden ladder up to the standing platform. Once, I get up top I put an arrow on the bow and have it ready to pull back. I’ve seen warriors used this after all can’t be that hard? You aim and pull it back. I feel a person climb up next to me. I see Indra with her sword strapped to her back her belt littered with knives and two spears clutched in her left hand.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses. I narrow my eyes at her tone.

"The same as you," I reply.

She ignores me and looks out into the dark forest. The moon shines up in the sky with the usual starlights, the biggest one causally makes it's way across the sky as it does every night. Warriors shift on their feet waiting for the attack that might never come. It is quiet. The only noise that can be made is the fire crackling on the posts, and the heavy breaths of the warriors, I can hear my heart pump in my ears. My fingers twitch on the string. A bead of sweat makes it way down my back.

Suddenly an inhuman howl echoes through the night, with it a pack of blood-curdling screams follows. I feel my body tense up and I look to Indra. She is a half shade paler. A body dashes out of the woods, white paint lining down his face he charges to the wall with a growl. Spit drips from his mouth, the reaper lifts up his ax to fight. Then suddenly four arrows are lodged in his body and he stumbles back looking down at them in wonder of how they got there. He continues his attack, blood streaming out of his body. I blink in shock; does he not feel them? The stories of them not feeling pain are true?

A hoard of reapers jumps out of the woods. Arrows are flying, screams, battle-cries, calls of pain echo through the night. Then a reaper with a hatchet throws it, it strikes about a foot down from where we stand protected by the wall. I look at it and at Indra in surprise. She is aiming and throwing her knives to the reapers, a majority of them make a hit and those that don't are left forgot under the growing piles of dead bodies. I have to admire her skill.

A reaper uses his bloody hands and his weapon to scale the wall, the man next to me thrust his spear into the reapers neck, where it meets the shoulder. The reaper makes a deep snarl and continues to make inhuman noises as it resumes his climb. It takes three other warriors with spears to get the beast to fall from the wall. It lands with an audible snap. "You're fight is over motherfucker," the warrior gruffs as he eyes the dead reaper.  

I look back down to see a man get slashed by a reaper, but not before another one grabs him and bites his throat and rips it out with his teeth. I blink processing of the gruesome sight. The man dies as the reapers take a quick bite and join the rest of the attack. A shiver runs up my spine at his screams as they tore into him. I see a woman being grabbed and I pull back my bow and try to aim and fire. By luck the arrow hits the reaper in the eye, the tip of the arrow protruding from the other side of his head, causing him to drop dead. 

"Well look at that I guess you weren't useless after all," Indra says next to me, before letting a spear lose and making itself home in reapers back. I fly arrow after arrow, trying to not accidentally try hit any Trikru. As I go flying my last arrow I see that more reapers have come out. We are losing. There are more dead warriors on the ground than alive. I look on in desperation. I scan to see that the people in the trees and wall are out of or close to being out of ammo. Reapers attempting to climb after them. I look at the flames and see oil dripping down onto the board. Indra steps on it quickly to put it out.

"We have enough to deal with, let's not burn up here. While we're at it," she says.

An idea strikes me. 

"Indra!" I yell.

She looks at me with slightly wide eyes with my outburst. 

"How many oil bags do we have?"

"What?"

"How. Many. Oil. Bags.-" I start to say slowly.

"Stop talking to me like that," she looks around, "I don't know three?"

"In total?"

"At each post."

"Perfect." I smile. I lunge for a bag and throw it over the wall hitting one grounder than causing the oil to splash onto another.

"What are you doing?!" she hisses.

I smile crazily at her, "Follow my lead." I grab for a second one and throw it at another group of reapers. She grabs the last one and hesitates before throwing it over. Splashing them with the slick oil. 

"Now what?" she says. I rip my shirt and quickly wrap the material around the arrow and light it on fire. I pull the bow back and take a deep breath. I better not freakin miss. Aim. I release.

The burning arrow seems to fly through the air in slow motion, as it hit the reaper, it burst into flames. The reaper next to it catches flames as well due to the oil splashing. The reapers, wail in pain as they try to run from the fire. They bump into each other as they scramble into the woods, causing the other hit reapers to burst into flames as well. The reapers not wanting to meet the same fiery fate, run back into the woods. A cheer goes up from the village as the reapers vanish back into the night.

Indra slaps me on the back, "Good battle strategy!" Indra steps up closer to the edge and yells, "My people of TonDC, I'm Indra of Trikru, niece and second of Vale chief of TonDC! And we have won!" She raises her sword in the air causing other warriors to do the same and cheer. She looks to me and motions down the ladder, "After you Anya the Burner of Reapers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I appreciate all of you reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. If you have and ideas or like/dislike anything please let me know! Feedback would be great!


	10. Ashes Ashes We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at me her eyes hard, "My advice for you Burned of Reapers is to hide your soft feelings or, " he turns his head to the reaper," the world will take them and turn you to into a monster. They can't turn your weakness into a beast if you don't have any weakness at all."

**Anya's  POV**

I helped a soldier grab another body as we dragged it into the village. I bent down and huffed as I lifted up with my legs as we put him into the cart. The cart soon looking like a mountain as body after body is piled on. I walk out of the village to help gather another one. I see a man staring at a body of a Reaper. 

"Are we going to gather them and burn them too?" I ask as I approach. 

He tightened his hands into fists knuckles whitening, "It is said that you are cursed if you touch something that has come out of a mountain."

I look at the reaper, he is one of the few that was killed by arrows and sword. An arrow stood proudly out of his neck, dried blood and ripped muscle is shown on display. 

"I knew this...man"

I whip my head to him, we stand for a few silent moments. I knew people got turned into reapers but hearing that you know one that got turned is…chilling. My attention turns back to the reaper. His clothes ripped and stained with blood old and new. His eyes stained red from the mountain's touch. Piercings are covering him, white and black warpaint color his face, stuck as a snarl with his dying breath. The teeth are covered in blood. The man speaks,

"Before he was turned. He was from my village before TonDC. Ryo, he was a gatherer, a peaceful man who helped get things for the healers and get food from the woods. He was very kind, but his kindness got him killed cause he was weak, too weak that he got himself turned." 

He looks at me her eyes hard, "My advice for you Burned of Reapers is to hide your soft feelings or, " he turns his head to the reaper," the world will take them and turn you to into a monster. They can't turn your weakness into a beast if you don't have any weakness at all." 

He starts to turn away, I look at the reaper thinking over our conversation. I already hide behind my mask, but can I really shut off all emotions? I hear the crunch of footsteps. Indra approaches me. She follows my gaze to the reaper and then sneaks a quick glance to the man's retreating back. 

"What did he say?"

"That he knew this man."

She nods, "Yes he did. I believe that this is his brother Ryo."

"How can you tell?" I asked shocked.

"They have similar markings on their forearm."

I see a black snake warping up the arm curled around a mountain, the snake is poised to strike and there are words running up the scales of the snake. I can't read but I don't voice it. Indra shakes her head. 

"It's ironic that he would put "May we rid the world of the mountain's poisonous bite." Only for him to get bitten."

I nod, "How should we gather up their bodies?"

"We don't. Use some leftover oil bags and burn these bodies where they lay."

...

 I sit in front of that reaper and stare at the flames as the bodies burn around me. My eyes water from the smoke and my nose twitch away from the acidic smell of flesh burning. The brightness of the red-orange flames reflects in my eyes as I think.

_May we rid the world of the mountain's poisonous bite_

Those words, sink deep within me and I know that I must become harder and stronger if I want to protect myself from the mountain. But am I protecting myself from just the moutain or something else? To not be weak and let them turn me into a monster. I curl up hugging my knees with a sigh. This position gives me a little comfort to myself, the fire crackles and I sigh.

Suddenly a branch snaps from the woods and I stand and quickly grab discarded sword and wait for the reapers to pounce again. 

A bloody man runs towards the gates, "Quick! The Chief needs someone to gather anyone with healing knowledge and get the hut ready! I need five able bodies to help!"

He sprints back into the woods with a small band of warriors following his lead. A short time later three warriors are carrying and Travis, he has a long gash across his torso and the blood is spreading to the warriors' hands. Susan sprints out with a cloth and puts it in the wound. Travis hisses. 

"Oh, shut it, Travis. Of course being the only healer you would get yourself hurt so you would get medical attention for once. Who can you help now? You selfish oaf."

Travis gives a weak grin, "My apologies." He mumbles as he closes his eyes.

"We must hurry," she says as they rush into the village. 

Next three warriors surround Vale as she carries an unconscious person. They're covered in blood, dirt, and paint. Her clothes are rags hanging on by the wetness of the mud and blood. Their hair is no longer in braids, muddy, dirtied by the fight. I realize that it is my captor Bry. What happened?  

Vale is yelling at her even though she knows Bry won't respond. "Going out there against my orders! What were you thinking? Nothing! You stubborn ass! Now I have to carry yours and Travis dead weight and save you both. It either one of you leaves me I'll find you in your next life and kill you myself."

She sees a man run out to help take Bry from her, Vale tenses and her arms cradle around her protectively. She growls at him. "Is the healer's tent ready!?"

He shrinks away, "Yes-s chief." I'm confused by the overprotectiveness. 

"Good. Follow me and prepare. I want every able body to help heal up these two morons."

He nods and takes off. Vale looks over at me and sees me standing in front of the burning reapers. She looks down to Bry, then back to me. She sighs.

"Timis take the assassin and make sure she gets to the tent." Timis takes Bry with the utmost care. "If anything happens to her your punishment with be, death by my hand."

Timis swallows, "Understood."

Vale nods and walks over to me. She is covered in scrapes, cuts and dirtied by mud and blood as well. Her warpaint is smeared and her eyes are filled with controlled emotion. 

"Come Anya. I suppose you are my responsibility since the assassin is...compromised at the moment."

She turns and marches into the village, I follow leaving behind piles of ashes.


	11. Kidnapping 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will have a word," I raise a brow, “Anything else I should know about?”
> 
> Bry stands from tying her boots on and pretends to think, she snaps her fingers. “Oh yeah! We’re going to kidnap the Blue Cliff general.”

**Vale POV**

 

I look down at Bry as she lays on the cot, and I sigh. It's been four days. Four days of nothing. Not a twitch, a grumble or even drool that she sometimes does when she's in a heavy sleep. I watch as she lays on her stomach and the up and down motion of her shallow breathing. I look at her back the red slashes are still prominent against her lightly tanned skin and the blood and dirt now washed from her back. A paste made from the red seaweed covering her. I look over at the two sleeping forms on the cot next to her. Jess hasn’t left Bry as I carried her in here, she was worried about her as my people tried to heal her. Anya stayed as a silent comfort, I am unknowing of her feelings towards the assassin. I know that she only glanced at Bry when she thought no one was looking, and that one time I caught her face morphed into the stoic hard mask that she wears so well. Jess is laying on top of Anya and Anya sprawled out with a snort emitting from her.

When I first had them settled in the night after the battle, I ordered the handmaidens to have a bath drawn and clean clothes set out for them to wear again. When I left to bring them back breakfast the next day, only the littlest one was clean and sleeping on the bed. I questioned the older one but she came off as quiet and angry. My patience soon felled thin and I ordered her to take one. She only looked at me with a define stare and to my bewilderment, she grabbed the jug of water and poured it over her head stating that she took one. I roughly grabbed her, to her fighting and yelling at me with her landing in the tub with her dirty clothes. I told her that I was to wait outside the room until she was cleaned. I left and brought a towel and clean clothes and set them down inside of the doorway. I sat there wondering what their story is to Bry. Why are they with her? Are they kids from a clan leader? I shake my head diminishing my thoughts as I peaked to see her sitting in her clothes in the rapidly cooling tub. Angry at her defiance I stated that if she didn’t hurry up I would get my head handmaiden to help me hold her down and clean her ourselves. A smack of wet clothes hitting the floor and water splashing around reaches my ear before I can finish my sentence. I smile and plan to ask Susan what happened between them to get her to act so quickly.

Soon a clean child came out. With filth gone, her narrow eyes and hard face stood out more. Her old clothes bunched in her hands. I told her I would return them clean and that she and red-haired one are welcome to walk around the village as they pleased. After my long day, I rushed back to the healer tent, to discover the red-haired girl and her sitting on the cot across from Bry watching her. I quickly left and saw Travis awake. I smiled as I scanned his body to make sure that he was okay and here. I ran up to him and I slapped him on the head as he laughed when I told him that I'm going to kick his ass for being taken be a reaper.  I am so glad that he’s here, with me.

A strong hand gripped my shoulder causing me to be ripped from my thoughts. I turned to see his kind eyes bore into mine.  “It will be okay.” 

“I know, I just worry.” I shrug and I bring my hand up and squeeze his forearm.

He chuckles, the vibrations are felt through my body. “She is too stubborn to die; I’m sure death runs from her.”  I feel a small smile strike my face, “Don’t let her hear you say that, her ego is big enough.” He tightens his hold on me and I enjoy the moment. However, I wish I could have the feeling of his body against mine. However, these little moments between us are quite rare. Me being the terrifying chief and him being a gentle healer, I take a deep breath. I know it’s cowardly of me to not admit that I have feelings towards him but I know that I would not give him the relationship that he deserves. I am grateful that he respects the distance that I've put between us. But maybe for a moment, I can ignore it? 

“Well, it took me almost dying to get you two together,” A dry voice croaked. Travis and I jump apart and I’m not sure if I want to smile or glare at Bry. I settle for the glare. “You’re awake,” I say hard. I reality I want to beam with happiness that she too is okay. Bry rolls her eyes, “How observant of you.” I narrow my eyes at her and cross my arms. Bry looks at her surroundings analyzing where she is.

“How long have I been here?”

“Four days.” She closes her eyes with a hard swallow. “How has the war been?”

“Surprisingly peaceful.”

Bry tries to lift herself up and I push down on her pinning her to the cot. “No, you need to heal.”

She growls, “The head won’t last much longer, we have to leave now if we want it to still be recognizable.” The head, right I completely forgot about it until this moment. I huff because I know she is right. “Regardless, I’m originally was going to do this by myself, so you,” I press my hand harder into her, “are staying here.”

“No, I have to go. Some things have changed.”  

“Like what?”

“Do you know who the general is from the army that lay waits across the river into Trikru territory?”

I wave my hand, “I don’t know some middle-ranking general who thinks he has a chance to defeat the great Trikru chief.”

“It’s Hayden.”

I freeze in shock, the image of the big, black-haired, silver-eyed man with a dark tan and an over cockily smile appears in my mind. The Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff) is a worthy foe and a better friend.

“Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff) leader sent Hayden to oppose me?” I say with anger to arise inside me.

“It appears that way.”

I clench my fists as I begin to shake, “Does she not know what this means?! Having an army march close to a border is an insult, declaring war is just politics, but sending someone who you're friends with and is your past chosen is a knife to the back!”

Bry listens to my anger, as Travis calmly starts to walk over and apply more paste to her cuts. His eyes shine with curiosity but I know he won’t ask; I haven’t told him everything from my past. I start to pace in the limited room.

“Do you think she sent Hayden as a message?”

I stop. “What?”

Bry rolls her eyes and huffs, “Look Hayden’s cousin probably sent him to show a message to you and to him. You two were to be married since you were little children. However, you did not want to be forced to marry someone just so you could join two clans together, and you both broke off the joining. So by sending him to fight to get the land that was originally was to be there’s with it…well, it is a damn good message. He’s still going to be used to get the land, and you’re still going to have to fight to keep it.”

I think about what she says, and realize the truth about it. I sit down in the chair, by the bed as Travis gently helps Bry sit up so he can wrap her torso.

Travis speaks. “It seems to me Bry that you have a plan as usual.” Bry nods in agreement. Travis nods his head to the two now awake girls, which one flicks her gaze away as the other continues to observe. “What about them?”

Bry stands and stretches as her bones crack. A low moan of pleasure and pain sweep from her body.  “They're coming with us, so are you and Indra.”

I stand up, “No. Only Indra and I will be making this journey”

Bry puts on a tan shirt with the sleeves cut off and starts to put on her tight dark brown pants. As she ties her calf high boot she goes, “And why not? You need me because my presence and that I owe you a debt for the war may come to great use to you. Travis needs to come so he can help me with my back.” Travis makes a noise of disagreement. Bry whips her head and snarks, “What?”

Travis shakes his head and points to Bry, “You know the same or more about healing than I do.”

“Maybe I want you there so I can look at your pretty face.” I frown. 

Travis scoffs at that. “Yes, I’m sure that’s it.”

Bry nods, “Thank you for agreeing. Now then where was I? Oh yes, Indra is going, so is the little warrior and the street-rat over there.” Anya sneers at the nickname.

Ignoring her Bry asks, "Do you still have my Sai's that I left here from last time that I was here?" 

"Yes, I do. I'm surprised that you left them here."

"I was quite upset once I realized but I was in a hurry to go after my targets...also you need a word with your blacksmith."

"Why?"

"You're weapons suck." I make a face. "Don't make a face, when my sword broke in a middle of a fight with a reaper, I wanted to do more than talk with your blacksmith." 

"I will have a word," I raise a brow, “Anything else I should know about?”

Bry stands from tying her boots on and pretends to think, she snaps her fingers. “Oh yeah! We’re going to kidnap the Blue Cliff general.” She walks out of the door with a little smirk on her lips. Travis looks to me with wide eyes, I shrug; I know to expect anything with her.

...

 

"This has to be one of your most idiotic plans," I grumble at Bry. Bry ignores me as she watches Anya and Jess through the bush. Indra is up in a tree behind us with knives ready for an attack. At a few yards back is Travis with the horses. I watch as Jess and Anya make their way to the camp. Once they are a few feet in a guard approaches them and asks them questions. Jess follows the plan as they act like two little-lost girls. Anya for her part watches the solider like a hawk, tense to spring into action at any moment to cause them harm. Bry has one of her favorite weapons out, her reacquainted Sai's as she prepares for anything to go wrong. I turn to look at the guard as he backhands Anya in the face roaring, "Do you think I'm a fool child! Two girls just happen to be in the woods claiming to be from polis lost? You are wearing Trikru colors!" I curse at my lack of observing of what they were wearing before. Anya quickly pushes Jess out of the way as a blow takes Anya by the face. I know she will have a mark there. Bry's grip on her weapons tightens, I'm surprised that the handle hasn't snapped.

Anya spits out a bloody wad at the solider. Bry and I both grin at that. "That girl has fire in her," I comment. "Yes, yes she does." She agrees. As the soldier goes to smack Anya again she grabs the knife from his hip and slashes it across his cheek he lets out a small scream of pain as blood drips down his face. A group of soldiers grabs Jess and she struggles against them. They quickly disarm Anya as she goes to attack them. Soon two soldiers are holding her arms behind her back as she growls and curses at the man. The man delivers a  punch to her gut. She gasps as the air leaves her. I quietly unsheath my sword and goes to defend her but Bry grabs my arm with a shake of her head. I look down in question. 

Suddenly the man is thrown back into the fire that they were cooking on top of, the man knocks the roasting creature and screams as his flesh burns. Hayden straightens up and his silver eyes seem to glow as he yells, "What is the meaning of this!?" Everyone stops what they're doing the men quickly let go of the girls. Anya falls to the ground trying to get air into her bruised body as Jess runs towards her. The man rolls out of the fire as his companions dose him in water. His skin on his left side of his face is red and burnt, so is his arm and smoke is coming off his clothes. "General I'll grab a healer," one of the man's friends says but as he turns to leave a deep voice orders. "No."

Looks of shock and fear are traded through the camp. The man turning falters and turns to look at Hayden. Hayden then roughly grabs the man and he makes a small scream as he is forcefully dragged to stand in front of the two now standing girls. Anya right cheek is sporting a purple mark as she glares at them. He stops the man and asks,

"Why did I discover a trained soldier attacking, girls twice as small as him?" The soldier stays quiet. Hayden shakes him roughly.

"Answer me!"

"They came into camp claiming to be lost!" Hayden stills, waiting for the rest.

"They are clearly spies to get our numbers and weapons. Then the dark blonde one took my knife an attacked me. I was only protecting our camp and myself." I scowl, he would be tied to the tree in my army for such cowardice and lying.

"Liar!" Anya hisses at the man. Hayden unsheaths his sword and points the tip to Anya. "Silent" He turns to the man, "Did she attack you first?"

"Yes." Hayden smacks his sharp pommel into the burned side if the mans face. The man yells as blood leaks down, as his melted flesh rips and tears. "I'll ask again did she attack you first?"

"No." Hayden nods and lets the man go. "Let this be a lesson to you all!" He yells. Then as quick as a posed snake he cuts the man's throat causing blood to squirt out and the blood to the crowd. Those hit by the hot red liquid, morph into horror. "Any man willing to attack children is a coward and then those who lie will meet the same feat." He turns to the girl, blood sliding down his blade, his hard face morphs into a soft one. "Come with me...please." He offers his hand, in which Jess takes as he leads them to his tent.

 

**Anya's POV**

I follow the man with the silver eyes into his tent. It looks similar to Vale’s hut, except with a lot fewer belongings. A made up bed in the left corner with a chest, which I presume has clothes, a pile of weapons on the table next to a map of the area. The man grabs a rag and begins to clean the blood off as he turns to look at us. "Why are you really here?"

"We are lost," I say. The man quirks an eyebrow. He twirls the sword, the bloody rage still in his hands. "I see and where did you come from?"

"Polis." The man hums.

"That's quite the ways to get lost. Why are you all the way out here?"

"To find our dog," Jess says. I whip my head to her wondering where she's going with this. "Yes." I back her up. "Are teachers dog got out and it is all my fault. I was scared that I was going to get in trouble so my friend offered to help me." He leans against the beam of the tent, his sword resheathed and his large arms crossed over his muscled chest. If I cared I would say that he was good-looking. 

"Well I cannot say that a dog has been through these parts but I'll have my men keep an eye out." He ranks his eyes over us, taking in our skinny forms and disheveled appearance from earlier. "I think I owe you two a meal since you've probably have been without one and for my men giving you a hard time."

"You don't have to," I argue, causing him to pull out a chair motioning to it. "No. I insist." Jess hops into the seat and looks at me. I sigh and take a seat near her.

The man leaves as Jess leans over to me. "How am I going to do this?" 

"Don't worry I'll distract him or something."

We hear footsteps and we spring apart. He comes back carrying a jug of hot tea and a plate of food for each of us. We eat with him asking questions and us returning vague answers. "If you'll excuse me I have to go...empty myself, where do I do that?" 

"In the woods preferably." the man says. 

As I stand there they continue to eat, Jess throws big-eyed looks to me. I sigh, "Can you come with me I'm afraid that your men will try something again." 

He looks up serious, as his attention is on me Jess tries to empty the small bag of leaves into his tea. "My men won't touch you again. Plus, I think you can handle yourself." Suddenly we both hear a noise, Jess has knocked over the tea with the pile of leaves on the table. We looked shocked at each other. Jess is the first one to break grabbing the tea kettle and splashing the hot liquid on his pants, causing the man to open his mouth for a curse. As his mouth opened Jess shoves the soaked pile of leaves into the man's mouth with her other tiny hand. He swallows them in surprise. He goes to stand but slumps down, knocked out. 

"Well, that was a close one."

 


	12. Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Watch your mouth Hayden or I might tie you up again.”
> 
> “Is this what you're into nowadays Vale?” I smirk.

**Hayden's POV**

The first thing I feel when I gain awareness is a pounding in my head. My throat is dry as I try to swallow. I try to open my eyes to discover a blindfold over my head. My hands and feet are bonded together by a rope. I don’t know if I should laugh or not that they freaking hogtied me. I think I have a really good idea who did this. I listen to my captives as footsteps and voices near me.

“How much in the pouch did you put in his drink?” a stern voice asked, I can tell it’s Vale. I would know that voice anywhere.

I hear a scruff of a shoe in the dirt as the tiny voice of the red-haired girl went, “Umm…most of it?”

“What do you mean most of it?!” I can image as she crosses her arms and sternly glares at the small child. I fight a chuckle.

A new voice speaks; it still has the higher octave of youth, “She splashed the hot tea on him and then shoved a handful into his mouth as he yelped.” I did not yelp, just was surprised.

I hear a loud laugh, a snort then that person coughing trying to cover their laugh and a deep masculine chuckle as they hear what happened.

“You did what?!” Vale yells at the younger girl. I assume that the girl is shrinking away from the imposing frame of the chief. Oh, lay off her Vale she is just a kid.

“Oh come on Vale, you have to admit that quite humorous.”  The voice of Bry speaks up.

“Not if he doesn’t wake up by the time that we get there,” Bry scoffs at her.

“Relax. I’m sure I can find a plant to counteractive the leaves.”

I hear Vale huff. “Indra, come we need to practice sword fighting, you have been slacking in your training.” I hear as they leave their footsteps fading. I feel and hear a person sit next to me.

“She still worries about you,” Bry whispers after a minute.

“How did you know I was awake?” I ask my voice hoarse. I ignore her statement; a pang runs through my chest.

“Your breathing changed.”

“Shouldn't I be knocked out still?”

“I’m an assassin it’s my job to know what plants infect people for what and how long. Also, maybe I mixed mint leaves because I figured she would dump more than the right amount to knock your big head out.”

I hum. I feel her untying my leg and arms. “It’s probably not wise to do that. I could escape.”

“Not with those leaves still in your system still you’re not.” I stretch and flex my wrists and ankles trying to get feeling back in them.

I feel her place a container in my hands, “Drink.”

I take hearty gulps; my throat softens as the moisture slides down my throat. “Thank you.”

I hear swords clanging in the background as Vale and Indra her second battle. Yells and grunts can also be heard. “Can I know where we are going?”

“We are going to the desert tower to light it with Blue flames.” I turn to look at her. “Blue flames? That’s a challenge to the throne.”

“Yes.”

“You must have the blood of the ruling class though.” I have to think about the desert culture; their rules and traditions are very strict.

“Good thing that my grandmother’s mother happens to be related to the queen.” Bullshit.

I shake my head in bewilderment. “Can blood that thin still be allowed?”

“It just says sharing blood, not by how much. The laws also state that if the clan leader of the army is being challenged during a war the opposing leader may also have a chance to challenge to save the lives of the soldiers on both sides. So one may die, so many can live.”

“Why am I here if this happens to deal with the war of the Plains and the Boudalan Kru?”

“I happen to may or may not have the head of General Liam on me.”

I shuck in a breath. “You do?” I can sense that Bry nods. “It will help my right to fight.”

“Did he die a gruesome death?” I ask.

“Why does everyone ask me that?”

“Maybe it’s cause you’re an assassin?”

“Oh right. No, he did not, a beheading. With my axes.”

“It should have been longer with what he did.”

“I know. He was a surprise, and I had the baggage... the others with me.”

“The two girls?”

I take her silence as a yes.

“How would you liked to have killed him?”

“Each small needle into his manhood for each woman and child that got raped and a small cut with the acid of the fire flower for every child’s injury, I would have healed him then do it again, until I ripped his vocal cords so I couldn’t hear his pathetic scream. Then rip his body apart and bury him all over the clans, so he may never have new life.” Damn, I forgot how violent she can be when she's bloodthirsty. Bry is like a wolf seems big and cuddly at first but won't hesitate to use her wicked fangs and claws to rip her enemies apart.

“He deserves it for what he did. Wasn’t he supposed to be on patrol? When he spotted the village that was empty because the men and some woman were off to plant in the fields?”

“His band of army killed those in the fields. They had to fight with gardening tools. They raped the women they didn’t kill and some of the children. Then sold some of them to the Desert-crawls as slaves and to fight in the pits from the south and north. With the rest as pleasure bags until they fucked them till they died. The Plans leader took her army and attacked. I don’t blame her. The Desert clan had no choice to defend themselves against them, in turn starting this war. Once word reached back to the leader of what aspired the attack, he killed and slaughtered Liam’s band like the beasts that they are and then Liam escaped, so he put a bounty out on him. I'm thinking he hoped to give him to the Plans leader to establish some sort of peace before the war escalated farther.”

“Then why am I here?” I ask not seeing the reason why I was dragged along.

“I’m going to use you to force your cousin to surrender the war against Trikru.”

I give out a humorless laugh, “My cousin doesn’t give a reaper’s shit about me.”

“No, not you,” she agrees. “But her general yes.” Ouch, but it's true. I have a complicated relationship with my cousin.

I feel her arms come up around my face and untie my blindfold. I blink a few times to adjust to the light. Bry is wearing a light shirt and her classical dark tight pants and calf high boots. Her hair is up in a ponytail, her golden her hair in natural curls, I smirk as her baby hairs curl around her face. I see her watching the two girls, as the red-haired one talks to the only other man here as he tries to show her to my guess, how to start a fire, and the older one watched Vale and Indra.

“Are they the two that you protected from Liam?”

“Yes.”

“How old are they?”

“The street-rat, Anya,” she flicks her hand to the dirty blonde one with the hard face. “I believe is 12 summers, while the little warrior is around 8 summers old.”

“They are related?”

“No, but sisters in a different way.”

“Close to your story yes?”

“Don’t.” She says hard.

I look back. “Little warrior is a good nickname, for the little child. However, I think little fire is better.” I change the topic to get off Bry's discomfort.

Bry rolls her eyes, “Everything you say or do is always better.” She gives me a small smile showing me she appreciated the change of discussion. 

“That’s because it is.” I tease back. We sit in silence I look as Vale orders her second to get up as she knocks her down. Her second look like a spitting image of her when Vale was younger. Braided black locks in a thick rope hanging over her shoulder, a strong muscular yet feminine figure. 

 “I miss her. I miss them.” She whispers to me, breaking me from my gaze. My heart weeps for her. I open my arms to her, she slowly leans in, my arms around her as I offer her comfort. “I know.” Bry lays her head on my shoulder as she looks out onto the view. The sun is setting, a bright pink, orange colors slowly start to overtake the blue sky. 

She says quietly, “If I don’t make it-“

“That’s not likely, you’re the best fighter I know. After me of course.”

“Hush. Listen.” I hear the smile in her voice. “It can go of three ways. One the winner is me and everyone accepts it. Two, when the winner is me or someone else, the other clan’s will attack. I need you to take the group and escape. Vale will try to fight or get to me, alive or not, I need you to knock her out or something make sure she is safe. Even if I’m still alive I need you to go, I will hold them off as long as I can. Go to Heda she will send you an army and try to help with what she can. Three. If I don’t make it and a fight doesn’t break out, you need to call a challenge to the throne. Not to the Boudalan clan but to your cousin. She will be there to enter, or to get you back. Either way, she will punish you for getting captured. With the other clans there she cannot back down, it’ll make her look weak. It also helps that the desert laws, doesn’t specify to just Boudalan, it just says that blood relatives can fight for the throne or leadership. You have a right to. Then you can challenge the leader of the winner, same thing it’ll seem weak if they say no after defeating the previous opponents. They’ll have to fight.” She pauses to make sure that I’m listening. I look into her gaze. She turns her head back down to look at her shoes.

"Watch for the plan clans weapon, it may have a few upgrades due to my last stop their and building with their blacksmiths.  The other leader will fight with the paralyzing poison of the desert stinger. Of course, you already know the tricks of your clan so you already know what to look out for. Will you promise to do this for me?”

“My clan will disown me if I do that.” Blue Cliff will not welcome back a general who not only got captured but ran away from a fight, saving the Trikru leader and general. Then, proceded to help in a war that Blue Cliff is not in, by running to Heda like a scared child. They will also not like me abandoning them to fight to gain power over other clans then oppose my cousin for peace. 

“Do you care?”

“No. But I care about my people.”

Bry nods on my chest. “A civil war will most likely break out. Many are loyal to you.”

I sigh knowing that she is right, “Only if you promise me something.”

“What?”

“As long as you stay alive, I will do the things that you have asked of me.”

Bry immediately picks her head up and offers me a hand. I stand up and she then hugs me. I jolt in surprise; she is not the one to start physical touch usually. I wrap my arms around her. “Thank you.” She mumbles into me.  I smile at her, not my usual “pretty boy” smile that she calls it, but a real warm smile. She is dear to me, not romantically even though I flirt with her, she is like kin. She steps back and turns. We walk over to the girls and the man who are sitting around a fire, cooking to what seems to be a rabbit in a pot with other items. The man raises and brow at Bry when he sees that I’m free. “Anya, Jess, Travis this is General Hayden of Blue Cliff.”

“Killer of men and ladies. More than one way,” I wink at Bry, who merrily shoves me causing me to take a step to balance.

“Shut up,” Bry retorts. Travis narrows his eyes at me. He does not trust me. Good, he's smart to not trust an unknown man known to be the general of your enemy. Vale has good guards then. 

“Anya you are with me and Jess you are with Hayden.”

“Where are we going?” Jess asks as she stands. My thoughts are similar. 

“Well, I was thinking we could show you some basics to sparing. Since we are going to an area filled with dangerous people.” Bry says as she catches my gaze, I understand her hidden meaning. In cause situation 2 happens they'll have an inkling of what to do. 

Anya says, “We can handle ourselves.” Bry crosses her arms, “Oh really?”

Before Anya can respond, she is on her back looking up to a face of a grinning Bry. “Yes, it seems that you can handle yourself on the ground quite nicely.” Bry walks away, “Come, Anya, show me what else you can handle.”

Anya growls as she runs after Bry to tackle her but Bry side steps as Anya tackles the dirt.

“First lesson. Let the opponent come to you. Defense first, so you can observe your opponent.” Bry tells Anya as she stands up. “Aren’t we going to spar with swords?”

“No. I decided to train you a different way. See if you can touch me.” Anya looks at her to see if she’s joking and lunges, for Bry to calmly move aside. She lands in the dirt, again.

I turn to Jess. “Come little fire. Let’s see what you know.” She turns her head quizzingly to the side. I pick up two sticks from the ground and hand her one. Jess looks at the stick in her hand. She grabs it with both hands and swings as hard as she can. I lean back to avoid the swing.

“Good power, but you don’t have a club in your hand. You have a sword.”

“I think it’s a stick.”

I smile at her sass. “Pretend it’s a sword. I grab her arm and do long slow broad strokes and pauses in the air for blocks. “Swords, are not meant to strike down your opponents. They are meant to have a conversation with one another, the clash and cling is them singing the glory of the battle. They are the collectors of the red paint that you collect off of your enemy, so you can paint your way to victory. They are extensions of your arm that can touch the death blow from another and still live.” I smile to her as her wide eyes in awe stare up at me.

“Wow.” She whispers.

“Okay now try again.”

This time she uses one hand to do a long slow arch and I nod in approval. I do it with her when I switch what I do, she copies. We continue this until we get called from Travis to get dinner. As we sit down, I hear Vale ask Bry why I’m untied.

“It’s so I’m free to use these lovely hands on you.” Everyone turns to look at me. Travis shoots his head towards me.

Indra, Anya, Vale, and the man all give me death looks, while Jess looks confused and Bry hides her smile with a bite of the meal.

“Watch your mouth Hayden or I might tie you up again.”

“Is this what you're into nowadays Vale?” I smirk.

Indra stands up with a snarl and points her sword at me, “Don’t disrespect the chief of TonDC, and leader of Trikru, in such a way prisoner.” The man scoots closer to Vale as he shoots me a dark look. 

“Indra stand down.”

Indra waits a second challenging me to speak, I wink at her. She remains unaffected. She’s just like Vale.

A quiet enters the night as we all sit and stare at the fire.

“I will be leaving early in the morning and should return by sunset the next day,” Bry says breaking the silence.

Vale stops eating and frowns at Bry. “What do you mean?”

Bry sighs, “I need to ride out to the desert tower. And light a blue flame. The rest will happen on its own.”

The man speaks up, “You’re challenging for the throne? Will they accept the clam?” I am mildly surprised that he knows the Desert clan tradition. Maybe Bry told him of her plan too?

“The rules only state that I must have ruler’s blood running in my veins.” Bry answers.

I see Anya and little fire exchange a look of confusion. Indra and Vale’s face both remain stoic, but surprise enters their eyes, as the man hesitates. Flicking his gaze between the two older women. 

“This is not the plan,” Vale says.

“Plans don’t last long in battle,” I tell her.

She turns to me, anger on her face. “You knew?”

Bry stands up, “Yes it was important that he knew the details of what I believe will happen.” She turns to look at Travis, “Travis will you be so kind to help me apply the paste to my wounds?” Her eyes show that she has something to discuss with him. He seems to understand and nods. Travis stands up and walks with Bry, over to the horses. They talk in harsh whispers. I look at the others, Jess and Anya are staring at the fire. Indra is staring hard at her shoes and Vale is staring at me. She gets up and grabs me roughly. I follow her angry pull until we are a good distance away.

She lets go and spins towards me. “What did she tell you!?” I sigh and look over her shoulder.

“The basics like you; the head, and to start the flame to fight.”

She pushes me hard on my chest. I look down at her, anger burns in her dark eyes. “That’s a load of shit! She told you more!” Why is she so angry?

I gently grab her hands for her to pull them harshly away from me.

“No!” She points her finger in my face.

I furrow my eyes. "Why are you so angry? Bry knows what she's doing."

“She is under my debt to help me win this war against you! She should be telling me everything in her plan. What is it that she is hiding?!”

I'm taken aback. Debt? What debt? Bry has done more for us than I can even say. 

“She is under YOUR debt?!” I shout at her. She pauses at the rise in my voice.

“Yes, something happened causing her to owe me,” She almost whispers. Vale grabs her one arm and looks away.

I step forward, causing Vale to look up, her black hair shines in the moonlight as her face morphs with the anger of a hundred wraths. Also something so gentle. She crosses her muscled arms over her chest. I look into her eyes and ask lowly, “What happened to cause her to owe you?”

She pauses, then seems to gain her attitude back. “I don’t have to explain my Trikru business to you.”

I laugh humorlessly, “Oh it that how it’s going to be?” I step closer with my eyes staring into hers, my frame almost touching hers, my harsh hot breaths caress her. My skin tingles at the close distance.  

 “Well Trikru,” I spit, ” If I remember correctly, you gave her more than 20 lashings for what I’m guessing something those,” I point to the three younger girls at the fire, “three did. Now tell me am I wrong?” Vale seems startled.

“Wanna know how I know this, sweetheart? I heard this tale by seeing the blood-soaked shirts of Bry as I was helping her light the Reaper warning fire for the whole Trikru” Vale take a step back; she puts on that fucking mask of hers.

“Impossible. I sent a rider to light it before I left.”

I stare at her then turn to walk away I shake my head at her stubbornness. I inform her, “Your man died. He never got there.” I stop and throw over my shoulder, “Tell me how exactly, Bry is in your debt?”

I leave her standing there in the desert.


	13. Message delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am surprised that you are here, Vazluna.” The woman sneers, at the man. “I ain't not here for small talk, I’m here about the message that I'd got.” Okay, so they definitely are averse to one another. 
> 
> Borzo narrows his eyes, “What message?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that each section would have their own accent and slang. For the desert clan, I imagined them to be very tan and them to have more of a very slight German accent. They talk hard and short. Then plains clan have a Yorkshire/Irish accent.

**Anya POV**

As we woke up this morning Bry was gone as promised. I stand up and cover Jess with the blanket that we shared. She mumbles and rolls over hugging the blanket for warmth. I walk towards the fire pit as Hayden is starting to get it re-lit. He blows gently on the small flames, causing them to catch. A ringing noise is heard from Indra as she is sharping the weapons that were brought. I forgot that she was still punished. I sit down and grab a stone and a sword. I watch as she does it. She places the stone on the edge of the blade at an angle and moves it down. I copy her movements; it takes me a try or two before I can get in a solid stroke.

 “I hear the tiny footsteps behind me, “Will she be back?” Jess asks as she sits next to me on the ground. Her hair is frizzy from her braids. I’ll have to fix it later. Hayden nods, “She will most likely meet us at the hall where the leader of the desert reigns, in Raja. I focus on my task the strokes soon become rhythmic and it’s strangely soothing. I see why warriors do it.

Soon everyone is up, Travis cooks, and Indra packs everything. Vale is leading out front, Jess sits on a horse with Travis, as Hayden rides the horse we brought for him, and to everyone’s amusement, expect Indra’s and mine, we share the mule that Bry bought for my capture. Bry says I should name it. I rolled my eyes at her. 

We ride for a solid day. The area becoming more and more hills of sand, it carries on the dry wind. The desert heat makes everyone’s clothes stick to them with sweat. I don’t understand how Vale and Indra aren’t dying of heat stroke as they continue to wear their heavy armor.  We arrive at a river. I hop off and want to dive in but I know that is un-warrior like. My pride gets in the way. Sweat streaks down my face. I hear Hayden chuckle as Jess ducks in her whole head under the water. I envy her childish behavior. Once we are done drinking our fill and eating a light meal, we travel along it to reach Raja. 

Raja is only a little bit smaller than TonDC. Instead of wooden houses, the buildings are made out of clay and cream-colored bricks. The roofs are made out of sticks and straw. There are colorful blankets hanging between the building and soon the street becomes crowded as we ride more into the small city. A few watering holes are scattered around the city, animals and people alike drinking from them.

We reach a tall building with colorful windows and great wooden doors. A band of warriors stand outside and guard it. Two boys around my age run up and offer to take our horses to the stables. Vale straps on her sword and the other’s does the same. It only mildly surprises me when she gives Hayden a weapon as well. I wish that I could have one too, but I feel comfortable fighting without one. I had to on the streets, and the mini-lesson with Bry did not consist of any, so I should be fine I tell myself.

We walk into the building to find there are 3 colorful windows on each side of it going up to steps which on top of the platform is a throne. Over it is a symbol, two lines overlapping each other in a t shape. Inside the building is made of stone, three warriors on each side are stationed by the wall on each step. Three men with dark tanned skin are huddled around an older man. The old man has peppered hair and beard, a dark tan like the others, but has a scar running through his eye, causing it to give a pale blue appearance. His good eye is a rich brown.

“Vale leader of TonDC and Trikru, what do we owe the pleasure of having your company?” The man speaks. Vale nods in greeting, “Borzo leader of the Desert clan, we have been told by the assassin of Aquene that we were supposed to come here.” Borzo looks over our group, as he spins his staff bored, “Why is Hayden General of Blue Cliff in your company? I heard that your clans are about to break out in war.” He stops spinning, a man steps forward, “You should also know father, that there are whisperings that the General has been taken by the Trikru leader.”

Hayden steps forward, “With all respect Roth, does it look like I’m here against my free-will?” He makes a show of holding out his hands and spinning in a slow circle to show no biddings. Roth glares at Hayden.

"Appears not," Roth sneers. Borzo looks at us, his good eye scanning and judging us. I glare back. "Why has the assassin inform you to meet her here? Without informing me? If I remember correctly you two seem to have a comradeship. Why did you not meet at your village?" Vale answers, "I'm not actually certain. The message said to meet her here on this day. I assumed that she would have informed you of our coming."  She just lied through her teeth, but why? They don't seem to be hostile against one another. " Also Borzo if I may add, we respected the assassins request too because it is unwise to disregard her. Afterall no one wants to be on her bad side." Borzo pauses to think over Hayden's words. "No. I supposed not."

The doors open again as a woman and a group of warriors walk in. She has a light tan and sandy colored hair in a ponytail with the most unusual pale green eyes. She has light green war paint that compliments them, streaked across her cheeks and three dots under the streaks. They are dressed for battle, with wrappings, tight pants, breastplates and loaded with weapons.

The guards drawl their swords and steps to protect the leader, the men around him step in front with weapons to shield as well. “Move, and stand down.” He orders in a commanding voice. The guards do immediately as Roth hesitates before taking his place back to his father’s side.

“I am surprised that you are here, Vazluna.” The woman sneers, at the man. “I ain't not here for small talk, I’m here about the message that I'd got.” Okay, so they definitely are averse to one another. 

Borzo narrows his eyes, “What message?”

“The one claimin that we get to do a challenge, just me an you. To end this war that started, because yer fuckin warriors couldn’t keep their dicks in their pants.”

The three men standing by Borzo bristle as they snarl at the woman, Borzo eyes just narrow farther. “I did not send any message.”

Vazluna pulls out her weapon, a double blade ax. Causing the warriors behind her to get theirs ready too. Vale and Travis back us up to the left wall, their weapons out as well. Hayden stands in front of Jess, as Indra stand by Vale looking between the two groups. The two clans tense against one another. It’s like watching two pissed cats face off over scraps. “Where the hell is Bry?” is hear Vale whisper to Hayden, as Hayden shakes his head. Vale pulls out her other sword as the room tension builds. Right at the moment, I think a fight is going to break out the doors slam open and Bry strolls in.

“Good to see everyone got my messages. I’m sorry that I’m late, I was returning from the desert tower.”

Borzo’s eye widens in understanding, as he steps up from his throne, and looks murderously at Bry. “How dare you light the blue flame!” Borzo states, as his voice carries through the courtyard. He stands up and points his staff at her, “You disregarded the laws of old? Only a blood of the leaders can light the flames and indicate a challenge! Did you send a message to Vazluna that she got to challenge me? That’s not how our laws work.”

Bry looks calm as ever and looks into the older man’s face. “We are getting into yelling so soon? Fine, to put this short, we do share blood, Borzo leader of the desert clan.” Bry steps forwards ignoring the guards and his sons around his throne threatening her with their weapons. “You should know by now, how much I respect and try to follow the laws of every clan.”

“These claims are clearly fake! She is an assassin who is doing her job sent by the Plain Riders to get their revenge.” Roth yells as he steps forward in the center. The crowd murmurs amongst one another. His sword dangerously hovering over Bry's neck. She looks at it almost bored. 

“I did no such thing! Ye were the ones who drew first blood with yer bastard Liam! I’m just trying to stap any more bloodshed between mer people. Blood was spilled from yer clan to mine first so I’m trying to get that blood back. I don’t need no stickin assassin to do it for me.” Vazluna then turns to Bry, “No offense lass.”

Bry holds up her hands in a surrender gesture, “No offense ye taken, Vazluna.” Bry copies her accident. Vazluna’s lips quirk on one side in amusement. Bry turns her attention back to Borzo.

“Borzo, I can prove that-“ Borzo wacks his staff on the ground causing a loud noise to echo through the room, interrupting Bry. Bry huffs quietly as silence enters the room.

Borzo sits down on his throne looking out into the crowd. “Assassin. You have no place to interfere with our business. This is between the Plain riders and the Desert Clan. We will be handling this without you.”

Bry steps forward, two guards point their spears close to her throat. Roth's blade now touching her neck. I see Vazluna look at Roth threateningly. Vale, Hayden, Travis, and Indra all tense at the action. Bry stares at Borzo,” Before I leave may I return something of yours that I’ve found?” Borzo stares hard at Bry for a moment moving his hand causing Roth to take a step forward. Bry takes the bag from her waist and gives it to him. Roth walks up to the throne and opens the bag causing him to jerk back in surprise, in doing so the head flies out of his grip, bouncing is way down the stone steps in slow motion. Everyone in the room forgets to breathe.

The head Is shows off with the eyes, glassy in death, with dried blood running down the open mouth, the tongue is a gross purple/black, as the skin is a sickly gray, the smell of death penetrates from it. The Desert clan all turn a shade paler as they recognize the head. Vazluna stares at it in bewilderment. 

“Now that you’re reacquainted with my business, will you listen to me?” The shocked faces turn to Bry. Borzo collects himself, clears his throat and nods. The guard steps down.

“Your leader Gila, monster of the desert happens to have a younger sister; Lark. Lark married a man from Trikru as they settled on the border of the Woods clan and the Plains clan. Who is my grandmother’s mother. By law, it gives me a right to challenge you in a fight.”

“Father we cannot except this claim! This could be a trick to gain the throne for herself!” Roth accuses as he seemed to break out of the shock.

Borzo stills as he thinks this over, him and Bry seem to be having a conversation on their own, “It appears, that I’m in a hard spot. Should I believe you?” The three men look at him in bewilderment. "But father we don't have time for this we are at war-" Borzo clans his staff again, causing him to be silent.

“What does this have to do with me? Do I have a right to fight in this challenge?” Vazluna interrupts as she steps forward. Bry nods, “Yes in a time of war if a challenge is called the opposing clan is allowed to join the challenge to allow less bloodshed to accrue.”

“No!-“

“Hush Lad!” Vazluna yells at Roth, the boy shuts his mouth with a snapping noise. “Borzo, if you accept the assassin's challenge and claim I will allow the blood to be spilt at it to be equal to the rest that has not be paid. Don’t think that we’ll have peace once it's over, but we will no longer have a war on our hands.”

Borzo pets his beard as he thinks about the offer. He turns to Bry, “What are your terms of the challenge?”

“But father you can’t be-“

“Quiet!” he yells at his son, who shrinks like a dog with his tale in-between his legs. I smirk. 

“Law states that I get to pick the place and each competitor can decide if they will play by yielding or not. They must declare what weapon they chose and what they decide once they enter the ring.” Bry says. “I want the fight to take place in 3 days’ time; at the village that was massacred. May we find the begging’s of peace, where the start of war began.” The crowd murmurs as the leaders look towards Bry.

“I accept these terms.” Vazluna and Borzo say. Bry nods and walks out of the room. She nods towards Vale and Hayden on her way. They push us towards the doors with Vazluna and her warriors behind us.

“Bry!” Vazluna calls out causing Bry to turn. “Why are ye doing this?”

"There has been enough blood spilled in my lifetime to drowned over Polis a tenfold. I'm tired of the battles, I want the wars to be over.”

Vazluna shakes her head, “Yer the strangest assassin that I know, lassy. Shouldn't you like killin?"

“And you are the slowest Plain Rider that I know. As leader shouldn't you be fast?"

Vazluna narrows her eyes, “Funny considering that I beat ye in the last race that we had.”

Bry rolls her eyes, “That’s causing you left me to deal with one of those big cats, lions, to deal with as you laughed and rode on.” What's a lion?

“Don’t be upset at ye bad fate.”

“Fate had nothing to do with it.”

Vale steps up, “I hate to interrupt but we need to leave if we want to make it to the village before dark.”

Bry nods as she sticks out her arm, Vazluna graps it, “I’ll see you there my friend. May your fields be filled with a plentiful harvest.”

I watch as Vazluna repeats the saying as she walks to the group that she came with. Bry looks at us “Let’s go I have a fight to prepare for.”


	14. The Challenge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heartbeat can be felt pounding in my chest, a ringing in my ears. People are screaming but I can’t make it out. Why are they screaming? I look down to see the shaft stick out by my right hip, on my lower abdomen. Blood hot and red pouring out of the site. Oh, that’s not good, I think to myself.

**Anya POV**

We arrive there just after sunset. Vale, Travis, and Bry do a sweep of the village, as Indra and Hayden set up camp. Jess is sitting on a rock looking at the stars. I look up, they are brighter here than Polis. I take a moment to appreciate the view. I walk over to Jess, “How are you doing?” “Hungry.” I nod, “So same as always?” She frowns at me. Hayden walks toward us; he puts a hand on Jess’s shoulder. I feel myself tensing up at his contact. Why is he touching her?

“I guess you would like dinner then little fire?” Jess looks up at him with awe. I look between them. I don’t know how I feel about this situation. I don’t trust him, well being honest I don’t really trust anyone here. Hayden looks at me, “Come Anya you must be hungry as well.” I scowl at him, causing the man to wink. My scowl deepens. He laughs, “Come. We will cook dinner then feed your hungry bellies.” He pokes Jess’s causing her to giggle. I watch them walk towards the fire, Indra is stirring inside a cauldron.

As promised we are soon eating around the fire, the others back from scouting. “Anything here?” Hayden asks. Travis shakes his head no. As Bry brings her bowl up she blows on it to cool it off as she murmurs, “Vazluna probably burned all the bodies before starting the war.” We eat in silence with the fire crackling.

Vale puts down her bowl, looks over to Bry and asks, “What is your plan exactly?” Bry takes a loud slurp and swallows and puts her bowl down. “What do you mean?”

“What do you plan to get out of this? You didn’t need to have me here or him,” she points to Hayden. Bry brings her bowl back up and takes a long drink of the soup. She swallows. “Everyone here has a purpose.” Vale huffs, “Care to tell me what that may be?”

Bry sets her bowl down and stares into the fire. "Patience Vale." Vale scowls and mumbles to herself. I am confused at why the older and leader of a clan would listen and be friends to Bry.

“You are here as we discussed in your tent back in TonDC, to get allies of the Plains and Desert Clan to fight Blue Cliff...if it comes out that way. However, I’ll make sure it ends your war with them, one way or another. Travis is here as a healer and extra protection. Indra is here as your second. The Street-rat,” I glare at her, I see Travis and Hayden grin at my nickname. I flash my teeth at them causing their grins to grow. “and little warrior, “What? Why is that her nickname?! Hayden ruffs her hair, Jess giggles at him. Vale's eyes glow warmly at the interaction. “..are still here as my captures. Hayden is here for many reasons, one can be viewed as a prisoner to be used, another extra protection, and so on. Originally, Vale, you were going to fight them, but I forgot that they might only respond to the Blue Flame Challenge in a time of war. So, this way makes sure that you'll get allies. I will fight, if I win I will make the clans help you fight as their newly appointed leader. If I lose then,” Bry holds up her hand to silence the mouths that opened to protest, “if I lose," She says again but slowly, " Then, Hayden will challenge his cousin and the victor. As the winner, he will then rule over three clans, spreading his empire and now having the power to have peace between your clans.”

Vale turns towards Hayden, “You would do that?” Hayden looks down into his soap and says, "Of course there is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you.” He picks up his head and stares at her. Travis glances between them. Hayden turns to Bry, “I would do anything for a pretty face.”

Vale scoffs, “Of course.” Travis speaks interrupting their interaction, “How do you know that the Blue Cliff leader is coming?”

“I send a message before we left TonDC stating that I have her prized General captured and if she would like the rest of him returned in one piece then come to this location by the day of the battle.”

“Rest of him?” Vale asks scanning Hayden’s body for injury. Bry smirks at the actions and shrugs, “I may or may not have cut off an ear on Liam’s head and sent it to her with the message.”

“If she does come then what?”

“She will fight in the challenge.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m going to challenge her as well, to save herself and her clan from looking weak she’ll agree. If not, she’ll probably try to kill me afterward to get back at me. Then take Hayden back by force. In killing me I know at least Vazluna will help you avenge me so.” A morbid silence goes over the fire at the causal way Bry speaks about her death. I don’t really feel anything towards it...it is a way of the warriors, live to fight another day, die so others can live. It is what it is.

“So what’s going on between you and Vazluna?” Hayden asks. Everyone turns to him questionably.

Bry groans, “Not this again!”

“I’m just saying that the leader of the Plains doesn’t want only her horse under her.” Travis chokes on his soup as the rest of us look at Bry in shock. What?

Bry rolls her eyes as she looks up to the night sky for help, Vale grows a face expression grows from shock into a shit-eating grin. She leans forward, food forgotten, “What?” She turns to Bry, “Why wasn’t I informed of this? Is that why you traveled to the Plains Clain recently?”

Bry shoots a glare at her. “No that is not the reason why I was gone for a month! Why are you two always so invested into my…my physical part of my life!” Her cheeks grow pink in the firelight. Is the assassin uncomfortable to talk about this? Usually, warriors are proud to talk about all their conquests.

“Because I care very much if my friend’s physical needs are being met,” Hayden says. Bry groans.

I can feel my face grow warm at the change in the conversation, I try my best to keep my usual mask in place. It is not uncommon that the soldiers talk about this or the older people on the street sell themselves for food, so I have a general idea of what they are talking about; “Vazluna is quite the beautiful woman, but nothing compared to present company.” He winks. Travis shifts closer to Vale, as he eyes Hayden darkly...it reminds me almost of a dog protecting his bone. So Travis has a claim on Vale? They aren't exactly showing it, maybe they have an open relationship?

“So how good of a rider is she?” Vale asks. Indra and I give ‘what the hell’ glances at each other. Jess switches her head between the talking adults in confusion.

“For the love of Heda!” Bry exclaims.

Travis interjects, “I thought you were her lover actually.” Hayden and Vale look at each other before laughing merrily. It confuses me at why they are behaving this way. Their all relaxed with one another, aren't they supposed to be enemies?

“Oh! Good point Travis!” Vale says as she puts her hand on his knee. He smiles at her widely. Hayden doesn’t miss it. Once then they catch their breath, they look at each other. devilishly, “I don’t know about you General, but I’m most excited for the upcoming all clans trade meetings now.”

“Yes, Bry how many of your lovers will be present? Does Heda know about your infatuation with the Plans leader?”

Bry groans as she yells, “Nothing is going on with Vazluna!”

Travis looks at Bry, “Now that you say that Vale, I do see our assassin turning red with embarrassment.”

“I'm turning red with the effort to not shove my weapons up your asses!”

“That would not be pleasant.” Travis winces at the image.

“Oh don’t knock it till you try it,” Hayden says as he slings his arm over his shoulder throwing a dashing grin. Travis scowls as he moves Hayden off of him. Vale raises an eyebrow, Hayden shrugs as he turns to Bry, “I’m just saying if you tired of her I’ll show you how to actually saddle up.”

Travis turns red with the effort to not laugh, as Bry glares at them all. Then her hard expression breaks and she bursts out in laughter with Hayden wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“That was terrible! However, I’ll give you that one General. Next time you’ll lose your tack.” She points down towards his crotch with her hand. Hayden puts his hands up in surrender. We all enjoy the light mood as we sit around the fire, taking turns between enjoying its warm glow and the beautiful view of the stars. I strangely feel light and happy in this moment.

“I don’t understand, Bry already knows how to ride,” Jess says to me, causing the heap of adults to look at the younger one then burst into mirth. I roll my eyes at their antics. I swear Indra and I are the most level-headed ones here.

"Bry, are you going to be okay with your wounds?" At that, the teasing is forgotten. In all the haste we all forgotten that only days before Bry was lying unconscious. Bry nods towards Travis, "I should be fine, they are at the point that they won't rip open if I move. We shouldn't worry."

"You are weak and at a disadvantage. Let me fight in your place," Vale offers.

"I am not," Bry snarls. I am taken aback by it. So is Vale by her light flinch.

"I am only trying to help," Vale says back with the same amount of venom.

Bry takes in a deep breath, " I know. Borzo won't accept that so it has to be me to fight. I appreciate your concern." We sit in silence for a few minutes. A tension hanging in the air.

“Okay let’s get some sleep; I’ll take first watch.” "No, you need as much sleep as you can get." Bry goes to argue. Vale looks at her, "Fight smart Bry. Fighting tired is almost as dangerous as fighting with a fatal wound. Go rest." She mumbles and lays down by the fire, I am confused. The boys nod as they gather to their tents to sleep. Jess looks at me so we look for the tent set up for us, Travis and Hayden have their own. While Indra and Vale share one.  Yesterday, we slept outside but it was warmer. There is a chill in the wind tonight. There is only Bry’s. Why isn't she sleeping there? “You two can take mine, there are rolls in there for you already made.”

“Thank you,” Jess says as she yawns sleepily.

“Of course.”

…

**Bry POV**

I watch as the two girls go inside of my tent. What am I going to do with them? I sigh and roll over to stare at the stars. Vale is looking around the perimeter. A quiet noise sounds from Travis's tent. I don't like at the slight tenseness between me and Vale. "I wonder how you sleep with him."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I know that you spring awake at the slightest noise. I could be in Polis and sneeze and you'd leap with a sword in hand."

She ignores me and I stare at the stars. I try to remember the constellations from when I read about them. The brightest one that moves across the sky, Namida. The name means Star Dancer. A story goes is that that star is a Princess of the night people and it met its lover. They danced and ran all over the kingdom. They happily danced and show'd all of their love all over the night sky, until the moon saw their love and did not approve. So it took the Princess's lover and threw it out of the heavens into the day. With a yearning to see their love, it vowed to chase the night every morning and every dusk, until the end of time. In hopes to rejoin its lover in the heavens. The moon stays out to make sure that the princess is hidden from the sun, but every night she sneaks out to look for her lost love, to dance in the night sky forever alone.

"I don't lay with him."

 I almost jump from Vale. "What?"

She sighs. When I think she's not going to speak she does, "We don't lay together."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm chief."

"So? Shouldn't that make it easier to claim him?"

"No, I can't be with him. My attention must go towards my people."

"That such bullshit."

"So is you being in this fight injured."

"I'm not-," I sigh. I wait a moment to answer, " We both are pretty stubborn and dumb, huh?"

"I supposed you are."

I ignore her jab. "You should go be with him what's the worst that happens?"

She doesn't answer.

"If you're scared, don't be I promise he shows interest in you back."

"I'm not scared," she snarls, "That's not it, it's being with someone that...intimidates me."

"You're scared to open up to someone? To let someone know you and the fact that you want to give them the power to be able to hurt you scares you. You use your position as the leader as a shield and an excuse. But if you ask me I think you should go for it."

"I don't know."

"If not tomorrow, then how about someday?"

"Someday?"

"Mhmmm."

"I guess I could do that."

"Aw look at us talking about men, like the young seconds in your village."

"I will stab you."

"I know you will....thanks for offering to take my place but I got this okay? Remember I'm one of the deadliest assassins." I mimic my own title.

"You're also the stupidest one...I just would be disappointed if you died."

"Aw such warm words."

"Just go to sleep."

**....**

**1 Day till Challenge...**

**Anya POV**

The next day I wake to the sounds of weapons being clashed, I walk outside to see everyone watching as Hayden and Bry battle it out. Sweat is glistening on their bodies as their muscles strain with effort, Hayden has more mass and maybe strength so Bry’s feet starts to slide as he advances.

“What are you going to do assassin? We both know that I have the upper hand,”  Hayden says. Bry laughs, “Oh, do you? Did you forget?” Bry pushes forwards causing herself to strain against Hayden again and he pushes with his might, anticipating that Bry quickly jumps to the side causing Hayden to lose his balance. Bry hits the flat of her sword to his back. “Hit,” Vale says. I'm guessing she's keeping score of hits for them.

Bry takes a step back “I believe I am winning.” Hayden growls, he grabs sand and throws it at Bry as he tackles her. “That’s cheating!” Jess cries as she watches. “There is no cheating in war, simply living or dying,” Vale informs her. Bry somehow manages to roll away and gets back up to her feet. I see her teary eyes as they are shut together, trying to get the sand out. She stills and cocks her head. Vale leans and whispers to Indra, “Watch this second you might learn something.”

We are all quiet as Hayden gets up with a sword in hand and quietly makes his way to Bry. He takes a breath and throws it, I am half tempted to scream out a warning. Bry manages to strike the flying blade to the side, as Hayden steps forwards to punch her. Bry drops her sword and grabs his arm. She twists it and flings him over her back. He lands on the ground heavily. Bry still ahold of his arm puts her boot on top of where his shoulder meets his neck. “I won’t move if I were you, you might pop out your shoulder,” Travis suggests. Hayden lets out a gritted, “Thanks, mate.” Bry leans down, “Next time you decide to throw sand”, she twists his arm causing him to grunt, “make sure it’s not at me. However, I appreciate you using dirty tricks to win.”

She lets go and allows him to get up, they grasp forearms. "Maybe, I can show you more dirty tricks but in a different context," Hayden suggests as he smirks cockily. I'm not sure who scoffs louder, Bry or Vale. Travis merrily rolls his eyes.

We look over to see a band of warriors approaching us, the sounds of horses and the dust they’re picking up give away their location. Vazluna and another female warrior stop as the rest of their band go ahead to make camp. Vazluna nods towards Vale, “Chief of TonDC, it has been awhile, I apologize for not saying anything to you at yesterday’s gathering.”

Vale nods back, “It is not a problem Vazluna leader of Riders, we both have other matters to think about firstly.”

Vazluna takes her eerie green eyes to look at Bry and Hayden. Covered in sweat and dirt Bry still has her eyes closed as her head is pointing to them. Vazluna turns her head, “Why is yer eyes closed assassin?”

“She cannot handle your beauty milady; it is so vibrant that she must physically close her eyes.” Bry turns her head sharply towards the general as she slaps his shoulder. “Hush! Before I suggest another match, you idiot!”

Vazluna eyes widen momentarily, as the rest of us (minus me and Jess) tries to hide her laughter, her warrior narrows her gaze at the two of them. “Please ignore him Vazluna, I must have knocked his head too hard earlier.”

Vazluna looks back to her warrior in amusement, the warrior looks to her leader and softens her gaze. “We’ll set up camp then have dinner; you’re welcome to join us once you’re done.”

Bry nods, “It would be an honor.”

...

**Later at the Plain Riders Camp**

We sit around their campfire, the only Plain Riders to be sitting with us is Vazluna and her guard. Her guard has the same skin as Indra and Vale, but her hair is cut short, close to her scalp, somehow she makes it work. They are both wearing black riding pants. However, were her guard is wearing her armor, Vale is wearing a loose shirt. They are both wear matching black tattoo bands around their left biceps.

I am sitting next to Jess and Hayden. We are eating some sort of roasted deer. As I take another bite of the delicious meat, I overhear Bry whisper to Hayden. "I swear if you make another joke, I'm going to challenge you instead of your cousin tomorrow."

Hayden puts his deer leg down and grabs his heart and gasps, how dramatic, "How you wound me, assassin." The others look at them questioningly. Bry glares at Hayden to keep quiet, Hayden gives her a winning smile and turns to Vazluna.

"I know this isn't my place but I am sorry for what happened to your people." Vazluna face shows that she is taken aback from Hayden's words.

"Yes, it is terrible for what happened and I do not blame you for wanting to get revenge," Vale adds. Vazluna nods her head in thanks. Her eyes shine with a sadness.

"I must apologize Vaz." Bry states. We turn to her curious. "I apologize for asking you to be here, I know it must be hard for you." Vazluna puts down her food and sighs, her eerie green eyes seems to glow as she looks deep into the flames.

"Yes, it is hard to be at the place where so many of your people were murdered and taken." Her eyes go to Bry. "I am hopeful for what you said, that I can start peace here instead of war." We all nod to her statement. A silence breaks across the fire.

....

"You know Bry when I said that I hope to see you soon, I did not mean under these conditions."

Bry smiles warmly at Vazluna, "I know."

Vale scoots forward on her seat towards the fire, "Vazluna... if I may ask, it seems that you and the assassin are close?" Bry widens her eyes at her. None of us miss the movement.

Vazluna lifts her eyebrow, "Yes we are, but aren't you and the Blue Cliff general also close to her as well?"

"Yes, we are. May I also ask how your...association, came to be with the assassin and what exactly it is?" Hayden asks.

"My association?" Vazluna asks now amused as Bry looks up to the sky.  The guard eyes also shine with amusement and curiosity.

"Well, I met Bry when she was  few summers younger. She was riding that little black and white horse of hers. I was in my early years of being clan leader and making my way to each village for our monthly checkups when I stumbled upon her….

**_Flashback…_ **

**_Vazluna’s POV_ **

_I closed my eyes as I soaked up the sun. It was directly over us and there was a light breeze. The warm breeze hit us as it made the grass dance like waves from the lakes. I opened my eyes and turned to the person as I heard my guard, “Hey do you reckon who that is over there?”_

_There was a person laying on top of a medium-sized black and white horse. They had no saddle and any other belongings that I could tell. I think of all of the villages that I’ve been to and their steeds. I do not recognize the person’s animal. They must be from another clan, but why without anything?_

_I clicked my horse and directed him over, to investigate. When I got closer over, I saw that it was a girl laying on the horse. She was a few years younger than me. She was covered in rags and had golden blonde that was covering parts of her face. Her frame was thin but had some muscle. I could see the telling signs that she was tortured and was practically asleep on top of her horse. A feeling of pity and anger brewed inside of me. Who did this to her? Did she escape? Where did she come from? Who is she?  Whoever she is I decided she was going to come with me._

_I looked over at my guards who looked at the girl with similar curiosity. “We will take her with us,” I told my captain; Cheyenne. Chey frowned but didn’t disagree. A nod to a guard. He goes to grab the horses bridle and the horse snorted and jumps away.  The girl jerks awake and looks at us with wide eyes. “Hello,” I say with a smile._

_She whips her head in my direction. Her eyes sporting dark marks under them, stating that she was going without sleep. “I’m Vazluna. May I ask where yer going?”_

_The girl blinks at me, maybe she does not understand the common language? I try again in our warrior language and then Plains. I still do not get a response. Frustrated, I nodded to my guard who grabbed her rein to reach for it again._

_Suddenly, the girl attacks the guard and they landed on the ground with a thump. Her horse spooked for the fact that the rider was no longer on him. He lashed out towards my warrior who is rolled on top of her. He dodges to the side to avoid his hooves, as I rush forward to grab his bridle. He bucks up, I just had enough time to move to avoid a hoof to the face._

_My guard and the girl rolled on the ground trading blows. My guard hits her hard enough to cause her to spit blood to the ground. She then buts heads with his face causing a sickening crunch as blood flows from his broken nose. Man, that girl can take a hit. They trade blow after blow. My other warriors go to help him. I am about to yell enough! But then a great roar echoes through the Plain. We all freeze. Blood vanishes from my face._

_“Panthera.” I hear Chey whisper as she scans the tall grass for the beasts. We are still. My warriors already have their spears ready. I grab for my battle ax. The horse’s ears flicker as their hooves shuffle. I can feel my heartbeat. It is quiet._

_The Panthera or lions are creatures that hunt on the Plains. They are huge cats the size of a small horse but the thickness of an ox, with a mane of thick sharp quills surrounding the face and neck and underbelly. Their eyes burning with a fire of yellow and orange flame. Their two front teeth easily the size of daggers and the rest along with their claws are as sharp as a warrior’s sword. Their tail is short. They are very strong and usually hard to kill._

_A roar and a yell comes from my left as a lion tackles my warrior from his horse. His screams echo as he is dragged and the other’s attack. Some of my warrior’s horses bolt, others kick and knock their riders off. Others get pounced on by the beasts._

_A lion lunges and grabs onto the back of my stead and I am knocked to the ground. The air escapes my lungs as I hit the ground. My horse takes off with the lion being bucked off. It slams into the dirt and gets up and shakes. It turns its burning gaze on me. My heart jumps into my throat.  In the panic, my warriors are too busy to control their rides or trying to defend themselves to notice that I am about to be eaten. I take a breath and move to bend my knees with my ax in my hand, “Looks like it’s just you and me big boy.” He licks his chops as he looks at me hungrily._

_The male lion is dark as night with hints of grey is making his way towards me, I scrambled back and as he lowers himself. He jumps with a growl. I hold my ax up ready to defend myself, but a flash of blonde comes in my vision as the girl stands in front of me with a spear. She must have grabbed it from one of my fallen men. I go to scream as it lands on top of her with its teeth and claws. I stare at the beast. It is still._

_Then, it moves. I prepare to defend myself but I see a human hand and head pop out. I stay there as she drags herself out from under the beast. She takes deep breaths then looks at it then at me. I stare at her. I think I am struck in bewilderment that this younger girl managed to kill one of the most feared creatures in all of the lands. She is bleeding and stares at it. She turns to look at me and freezes._

_I turn to look behind my shoulder to see another lion, it roars at us. I feel a tug as she grabs my hand and rips me up. She is dragging me as we run through the grass. I want to tell her it’s useless. The creature will easily catch up to us. She yells for the first time her voice is hard and raspy, “VACCA!!!” Why is she yelling that?_

_A big blur races next to us. Her steed halts in front of us, with a fluid motion she jumps on her horse and takes off. I am left racing through the grass and I can hear the hot breaths of the lion as he is rapidly approaching. A growl is the only warning that I get before I feel the sharp claws dig into my shoulder blades as I am pounced onto the ground._

_We roll. My armor thankfully protecting me from the sharp quills of the mane. We stop with me on my back with the lion posed over me, it’s hot pants hit my face as I eye the dangerous teeth. It growls deep as thunder. I tighten my grip on my ax and swing. I strike it in the face right over its left eye. It roars and leans off of me. I scramble up and run for my life._

_A female lion jumps in front of me and I fall to avoid a swipe of its paws. It growls and bends down to leap. Then a white and black blur runs into it causing the lion to fly back. The girl harshly grabs my armor and pulls me up onto her horse. I grab onto her thin frame as she kicks her horse to go. We run, wind rushing past us as we move in neck-breaking speed. We hear a roar as the lions cause after their escaping prey. We speed up and raced away with a pack of lions after us.  I hear the rushing noise of the big river that cuts through my clan. This is it, we are trapped. But to my amazement, we are still running and I see the blue of the river. Why isn’t she stopping? Doesn’t she know the danger?! I yelled out a warning because huge serpent-like creatures lived in our water, but she keeps on going. Why won’t she listen!? Of course! She doesn’t even know the common language!! I go to grab the reins for us to stop but to my surprise, she roughly grabs my hand and her horse leaps._

_I yelp and close my eyes as we splash into the icy water. Her horse’s head goes under as we swim. The girl panics and dives, lifting her horses head over the water. I go to the other side and held his head up as well. I see the dark shapes approach us as we near the shore and the girl grabs me and we somehow get onto the bank safe._

_We all take harsh breaths as we look over to see the lions pace on the other side. They swipe at the air and growl. I go to tell the girl thanks, but she is gently tending to her horse. She checks his nose and puts her head to his lungs to check his breathing. She then walks to his front stroking his neck as she starts to pull quills out. He pins his ears back at each pull. She rubs him in apology. I see that she also has quills stuck and broken into her body. I go to grab them from her forearm she hisses at me as she moves back. Her horse snorts and shakes his head._

_“I just want to help,” I say as I show my hands. She narrows her eyes and ignores me. She rips her already raggy shirt and puts it in the stream and carefully starts to dab the puncture wounds on her horse. I watched in surprise as she walks into the river to collect red seaweed and crushes the seeds in her hands and applies the paste to the wounds. This is a healers trick. Was she training under a healer? If so why does she have those wounds?_

_As she goes to rip more I go, “Let me.” I rip my shirt into strips and hand them to her. She uses them to wrap up the cuts. It’s interesting to me that she tends to the horse's wounds before her own. She would make for a good Plains Rider._

_She glances at her arm. “I’ll get these.” She pulls back again and I sigh. “Please let me help you, after all, you saved me.” She looks me up and down. She pulls a few out before she pulls one out wrong causing herself more pain and injury.  I reach for her hand. She growls and goes to pull back my grip tightens. “It won’t do you any good if ye injure yourself more.”_

_Her eyes narrow and I stare back. We stand there a few moments before she relents and I help her pull them out. The only signs that I know that they hurt is that she’ll flinches or suck in a break once I get it out. I clean the wounds and then wrap them with my shirt. “There all better.” She nods in thanks.  She turns to walk away and her horse follows. I stand there for a moment and run to catch up, “Hey where you goin?”_

_She doesn’t answer.  I huff and jog to block her. “Where you goin?” I ask again.  She looks to me and I am surprised to see the anger in her gaze. She pushes past me,” Anywhere where you aren’t.”_

_I stand shocked that she spoke then I frown at her sentence. I grab her arm and I hold on tight knowing she’ll pull away.  “What do you mean?”_

_The girl scoffs, “All that I know, is I was fine until you showed up and try to capture me.” I think back to how I found her resting on her horse with nothing but the clothes on her back. Yeah ‘fine.’_

_“I wasn’t trying to capture ye.”_

_“Right. Then why was jerked awake and saw that your guard trying to take away my reins?”_

_I grimace, seeing her point. I need a different approach._

_“Do you even know where yer goin?”_

_“Yep. I’m going away from you.” She jumps back on her horse._

_“Do you even know where ye are?”_

_“Nope, I’ll find my way.” She starts to ride away,_

_“The nearest village is five days away.” She stops._

_“And what are ye going to do when you get there? You have no supplies, nothin to trade” I continue, “Come with me and I’ll help you get food and other clothes.”_

_“I don’t want your pity.” She spits as she turns to face me. I sigh._

_“It won’t be. Cause you saved my life and I want to thank you. Can you at least drop me off at my village since you raced me all the way out here?” I hold my hands up._

_She narrows her eyes, “I’ll help you get back. But then I’ gone.”_

_I hold my arm out, “Deal.”_

_She clasps my forearm and lifts me up._

**_Flashback ends…_ **

“We spent the next few days riding to my capital.  I make sure to use all of the back ways so I can get her to my home. We soon accepted each other companionship along the way. She was cold and snappish but I soon found that she did crave company. I was patient and let her warm up to me. When we got there, I arranged us to eat and bath. After dinner, she found out who I was when Cheyenne and I reunited when she burst in into my room.

 She was mad when I didn’t tell her that I was my clan's leader and she left. I had to race after her and I offered her to stay with me so she won’t travel at night. As you can guess she spat in my face. I told her that I knew that she had nowhere to go. She said she didn’t care. She ignored me and pushed past me. I pulled a low blow telling her it would be in the best interest to let Vacca heal. She reluctantly followed me back, but she was still pissed.

Days passed and she still didn’t talk to me. We started to grow once I saw that she found the library, I was surprised to find out that she could read and write and soon I spent my time readin with her.  She would glare every time I sat across from her with a book, but soon she stopped.

Weeks passed and you could find her in several locations. The library, the map room, the kitchen helpin them out, the infirmary learnin to heal, the trainin yard learning our styles of fighting, the pastures sitting looking at the horse. She and I bonded as she got over her anger. I taught her about the Plains and all about what it’s like being the ruler of the clan. She soon helped with my clan business and most importantly became a friend.

 After a few months she told me that she was going to leave. I was sadden when she told me that, but she promised to stop by. A few months passed since her leavin when I heard whispers of a great assassin that apparently had no clan. With a high killer like that the clans were worried that one would hire them to take out the other leaders since no loyalties were tied to them. You can imagen my surprise when I learned at a gatherin at Polis that the assassin was Bry. So that's the story of how I became associated with our friend." Vazluna finished as she shared a smile with Bry.

"Is that the reason why you denied my invitation to go lion hunting?" Hayden asks. Bry shrugs, "I didn't have the heart to tell you that I already killed one. I wouldn't want to hurt your ego knowing that I already accomplished a task that you couldn't do." "Aw Bry but I did bring one home, so don't fear, next time you can join."

"We do hold yearly hunts that you all are more than welcome to join. There is a feast in celebration of the hunter who brings back the largest kill." Vazluna offers. My group smiles and thanks her for her offer. I wonder what it would be like to go against one of those creatures. I already killed a reaper can't be that much of a difference.

"So why did you light the blue flame? If you knew you were going to have to fight Vazluna?" the guard asks as she curiously looks at Bry.

Bry sighs and leans with her elbows on her knees and hands on her cheeks. " I was hunting Liam, as soon as I heard what happened. I wanted to go after him right there but the trouble was I was already on a mission from The shadow valley clan and it needed to be taken care of. While I was meeting my payer in Polis I heard whispers of Blue Cliff legions gathering at the Trikru border. I knew that meant only one thing, a war was brewing. I thought maybe if I capture Liam and gave him to Vale. With Liam, she could go to you two and you both would offer her assistance in handing him over. With you on her side as the clan that produces the most food, you would help decrease their food supplies and then the Desert Clan borders them so that's an area that they cannot cross plus more bodies for war. But I knew that you would want blood for the innocents lost, and I don't blame you. I then thought what if she challenges both you and Borzo to a challenge? The challenging part would cause both of you to show up to the meeting and her delivering Liam would get both of you to get with Trikru. The challenge would be yielding not to the death, but then Borzo would not accept the challenge because if he lost than if people would be stuck in another war against Blue Cliff and then he would fear you would retaliate once that war was over. So by lighting the blue flame as a blood relative, he has no choice but to fight me and I knew you would fight too. So, you won't lose any more people." An ominous silence over goes us. Bry surely did think this through but what happens if she and Vazluna die? Then what?

Bry stands up and bows, "Thank you for your invitation to the meal, it was nice to talk to you again."

Vazluna stands up and bows back, "Thank you for joining us." Bry offers her arm and Vazluna looks at it and grabs it, pulling Bry in. They crash into each other in a hug. I am surprised at the display of affection, could Hayden be right? I see Hayden wink at Bry behind Vazluna back. Bry looks to Hayden and winks back to his amusement then whispers into Vazluna's ear. Vazluna stills as she listens and pulls back and kisses Bry on her cheek slowly, "I wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

Bry looks at her cheeks red, "I wish you the best of luck as well."

Vazluna looks into Bry's eyes she strokes her face, "It is such a shame I might have to kill my lover." Bry's face burst to a deep red in the firelight. I see the guard frown and tense as she eyed the two. Travis, Hayden and Vale eyes all pop open.

Bry looks over to the guard helplessly, "Cheyenne can you please control your leader?"

The warrior catches Vazluna look, "No?" She says more of a question.

Vazluna puts her hands on Bry's hips, "Oh don't be so crude." Bry steps out of her grasp. Vazluna looks at Bry with a smirk and without warning, turns to the guard and grabs her and roughly kisses her. Cheyenne's eyes open wide before accepting the kiss. Vazluna let's out a loud groan. As her hands tighten on Cheyenne's hips. Cheyenne's hands wander up to her hair and tangle into it. We watch this with what the hell expressions. I'm mildly uncomfortable. Vazluna breaks the kiss. They are both breathing hard. She looks back and faces Vale, Hayden, and Travis, her pupils are now blown.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my tent with my wife to make love to her." She grabs her hand and they make their way to their tent, walking briskly. Shock filled expressions make their way around the fire to Bry.

Bry is back to normal color, she stands up and says over her shoulder, "Don't look at me like that. I tried to tell you I wasn't with her."

 

….

**Challenge Day**

On the day of the challenge, Travis and Vale are talking to members of Vale’s band, Jess and Hayden are training one again on the sword, Indra is off cleaning the tack. I huff bored, I stand up with the attention to go for a walk when Bry approaches me, “Care for some training?”

I look down to the staff in her hands, then up to her face. It is light with a small smile and shiny hopeful eyes. Her hair is in a braided ponytail today. I shrug, “Got nothing better to do.”

We walk over to where Hayden and Bry were earlier, she looks at me. “What do you know about blocking?”

I scoff, “Isn’t hitting your opponent more important?”

Bry frowns, “Not if he can get more hits on you it can’t.” She looks at me and cocks her head, “What’s it to be a warrior?”

I puff my chest, proud that I know this answer, “It’s to be the best fighter, brave and not afraid.”

Bry’s posture changes, “That’s not quite right.” I look at her like she’s crazy. As I go to tell her it is, Hayden yells, “Bry! She’s here.”

Bry’s face hardens, “I will have to cut our lesson early, I apologizes.”

I follow her as she goes to meet the newcomer. She doesn't look like any of the others from Raja. She has dark hair in a braid with a metal silver headpiece around her head. Her outfit is black knee-high boots, black leather pants, a dark blue tight long sleeve shirt and a black chest plate. Her face has a strong jawline and a touch of nice cheekbones. I note smugly there not as nice as mine even as young as I am. Her lips painted black, and black around her eyes to match streaking down in a thick line to her jawline. Her silver eyes look in our direction. Her eyes narrow as she sees Hayden. I turn to compare; you can tell that they are obviously related. I am shocked to see that his face has darkened as well; I have not seen him look this way before. If he were a dog his hackles would be raised and showing his teeth at the girl.

“Zelda of Blue Cliff has honored us with her presence,” Bry says as she strolls towards the girl. Her hips swinging as she stops. Her hip cocked and a hand on it.

Zelda glares at Bry, “I see that the General is still in one piece.”

Bry turns to look at Hayden, “It seems that he is.”

Zelda steps towards Bry, “What do you want assassin?”

Be tilts her head and pouts, "Are we skipping the pleasantries already?"

Zelda glares as she practically sneers, "I don't wish to be in your presence any longer than I have to."

Bry nods a slight sadness swirls in her eyes, “I see, let’s get straight into business then. I want you to call off the war against Trikru.”

Zelda stands to have rid rod shaped posture, “Not going to happen, that land belongs to Blue Cliff.”

Bry smiles sweetly, “Oh I think it will lil Z.” Zelda snarls at the name. I'm debating if she wants to leap towards Bry and strangle her or not.

“Over your dead body.” Bry twirls her Sai in the air and catches it, “If it must be so.” I am amazed that at such little interactions already has the silver eye girl so riled up. What happened between them?

Zelda’s body untenses slightly in confusion, Bry reads her body language, “Oh you don’t know?” Bry puts the tip of her Sai to her face and taps as if she’s thinking. “Today, a challenge is being held and the leaders of Plains and Desert are going to be here to fight, well me.” Zelda watches Bry her eyes narrow slightly trying to figure out her angle. “You are here to get your general back but not until you kill me after I challenge you.”

Zelda crosses her arms, “What if I don’t accept?” Bry leans forward, from my angle it looks like she’s intimately leaning into Zelda’s neck.

“I think you will Zelda,” she whispers hotly on her neck, Zelda tenses even more, “because if you don’t accept you’ll be viewed as weak in front of three other clans, and we can’t have that can we?” Bry pulls away with a shit eating, 'I got you' smile, “I will see you in the ring, lil Z.” Bry winks and walks away, throwing her Sai in the air and catching it casually. Zelda watches her leave with her hands clenched so tightly I think that she might draw blood.

“Challenged except.” I hear her grit to herself.

…

**Time of the Challenge...**

Every clan has taken their spot around the area. It is in the center of the abandoned town. People sit or stand in the old house porches or shop overhangs. The sun sits directly over head and you can hear the bell as the wind blows around it up in the bell tower. It sways and creaks in the wind. It's the oldest structure here. The area is made up of hard dirt, a white line has been made as the boundary. Bry, Vazluna, and Borzo are standing in the line in the middle. All wearing armor and their war paint.

Vale steps up as the acting judge, along with Roth. I catch Bry stare at Hayden as they pass a silent conversation. Hayden nods and Bry lifts her Sai up slightly and bows her head. I narrow my eyes; I wonder what they are up to.

“Bry, assassin of Aquene has lighted the blue flame of the desert tower clamming the challenge of leader for the desert clan,” I see Zelda whip her head to Bry in shock, as she goes back to the sneer as she sees Bry look over to her. Why does Zelda hate her so?

“Vazluna has the right to fight in the challenge as the old laws state. In the time of war the opposing clan leader may fight to save the lives of their people . They, however, must recognize that if they lose then their title and status of their clan leader goes to the victor, no matter of the next successor in their clan. Now challengers state what you will and know once the battle starts if you step out of the circle you forfeit the challenge and the victor has the right to do whatever they wish to you.”

Borzo steps up first, “I am Borzo leader of the Desert Clan! I will fight to the death with my lunar staff!” The Desert clan roars will approval and support of their leader. Vale holds up her hand, causing the crowd to become silent.

Vazluna steps forward, “I’m Vazluna leader of the Riders of the Plains, and death to all ye challenges me with my axes!” The riders roar and bang their weapons together, “Vazluna! Vazluna! Vazluna!” They chant. As Roth holds up his hand they quiet once again. Vazluna turns to look at Bry with only a hint of regret in her eyes.

Bry steps forward, “I am Assassin of Aquene! Loyal to Heda and bringer of death to all those who challenge! However, I’ll be fighting on yield with my Sais.” Everyone’s is zapped with the look of surprise on their faces; looking at each other in confirmation that they heard right. A few murmurs travel through the crowd. Vale's eyes widen, Travis sucks in a breath next to me as Hayden lowers his head with a shake of disagreement. Why is the assassin yielding and not killing? This should be a walk in the park for her, considering that her status circles around being a killer. Personally, I disagree with her choice.

Bry points her Sai into the crowd on my left. “As the starter of this, I invite Zelda leader of Blue Cliff to be part of the challenge if she will accept.” The crowd grows deathly quiet, Vazluna whips to look at Bry in a ‘what are you doing?’ way. The Blue Cliff members cheer as Zelda takes the first step towards the arena.

Zelda looks straight and walks, holding the presence of a leopard stalking her pray as she walks to stand next to Bry, “I accept, may my spear strike home.”

…

The battle starts, everyone looking at the others untrustworthy. I see as Bry catches Vale’s eye and nods. They attack each other to everyone’s surprise, in-between the shock, the aim that was thought for Bry’s shoulder with Vazluna’s ax goes to the side of Zelda’s neck. Zelda dodges to the right and it misses. Borzo gets on Vazluna side and swings with is double speared end staff, a lunar staff to slice Vazluna up her ribs. The crowd cheers at the first blood spilled. I look to see her wife, she is hiding her emotions well. Being strong for her clan and for her wife.

Vazluna snarls at him and lunges. I hear the metal ring as their weapons meet. Bry looks over to Zelda, she is posed with her spear across her body, she's playing defense. Bry narrows her eyes and leaps towards her. Zelda tries to whack Bry with the sharp end of metal. Bry bends back as she avoids it. Bry uses her right arm to grab the back of Zelda's shirt and pulls her to Bry's front.

Bry places her Sai to her neck, "Over so quickly? Why don't you yield so I can defeat the other two, and we can be on our own way?"

Zelda growls, "Never."

Zelda bangs her head to Bry's face, her grip loosens as pain hits. Zelda spins out of Bry's grip and uses her spear to knock Bry's left leg out. She falls onto her back. Zelda goes to aim to put her spear through Bry. Bry rolls into her legs, knocking Zelda to the ground as well. Bry jumps on top of her and punches her in the face. Zelda punches Bry in the side, causing her to gasp. Bry grits her teeth and puts a leg on her one arm and slams her Sai down to hold Zelda's hand to the ground. Zelda snarls, as Bry brings her fist back to punch Zelda again and again. Blood sweeps across her face as the red liquid gushes out of her nose and dribbles out of her mouth. Zelda uses her legs to propel Bry forward. Bry lands on her chest. Zelda pulls the Sai out of the ground and jumps on Bry. Zelda attempts to stab her, Bry moves in time but she still manages to nick Bry's cheek. Bry grabs her arm and slices along her forearm, as Bry knees Zelda in her stomach. Zelda drops her Sai as the air rushes out of her. Bry kicks the Sai up and catches it. I'm impressed by the move. Zelda narrows her eyes at Bry and lunges, Bry dives out of the way.

**Bry’s POV**

Fazluna presses the end of her weapon. The Double Bit Axe suddenly dropped from the handle to be connected to by a thick chain, her other one still gripped tightly in her other hand. She swings the deadly blades towards Borzo. I am in the way; I slide under on my knees with the blade just missing the tip of my nose. I stand up and slash away the blade aimed at Fazluna’s back. “I’m not certain if I should feel honored for you trying to kill me with the weapon that I’ve gifted you,” I say as I lean on the Plains leaders back as we fight against the other two.  The battle is still raging and the bloodlust is pumping through all our veins.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just great," Vazluna grits as she puts her ax up to block a blow.

"Just be careful, Borzo might have poisoned his blades."

Vazluna growls as she lunges causing the man to block with his lunar staff. He slices towards her, causing Vazluna to jump back. Zelda takes a swing towards Vazluna, Vazluna bends back causing it to swing over her head. I fling one of my Sai’s at Borzo, it embeds itself deep within his calf. Borzo screams as he falls to the ground, he spits a wad of blood from his mouth he moves so he is on his knees, looks at Vazluna who is now standing above him. Her ax at his throat. I can see in his eyes that he knows that he is about to die.

“Be good to my people.” He prays to her as he bows his head in defeat. Vazluna nods swinging her axe back and swings.

“Noooo!” I scream as I block the blow, we struggle.

Vazluna looks at me with anger and betrayal, “What are you doing?” she hisses.

“It doesn’t have to be this way!” I pleaded.

Vazluna shakes her head, “Just because you consented to yielding doesn’t mean I have to, too.”

I look in her eyes begging, I know Borzo is a good man and ruler, even if we don’t necessarily get along. “Vaz please, you don’t slaughter a herd, just because there’s one bad stallion.”

She pulls her axe back and stands off against me. Her shoulders slump as I take a breath of relief.  “Lassy, my fight is not with you." She eyes Borzo, "Just him, " she says. In slow motion, I see Vazluna push the button as she whips the descending ax right into Borzo’s head. A sickening crunch and spurts of blood occur. I look at the falling body with wide eyes, before I turned shocked to Vazluna. “Blood must have blood,” she rings out coldly. She takes a step closer to me as she whispers, “Not always, but one bad stallion can breed a bad stalk.”

I close my eyes; the damage is done. I can only hope nothing worse comes out of this, as I open my eyes I see a spear flying towards Vazluna’s back. In my haste I pull Vazluna to the side, causing her to fall over Borzo's fallen form.

A ripping hot pain coursed through my body. My heartbeat can be felt pounding in my chest, a ringing in my ears. People are screaming but I can’t make it out. Why are they screaming? I look down to see the shaft stick out by my right hip, on my lower abdomen. Blood hot and red pouring out of the site. Oh, that’s not good, I think to myself.

I duck as a black blur comes into my perpendicular vision. Everything comes into clarity and fast forwards as I lean back from a knife attempting to slash my throat. Why am I not surprised that she brought in illegal weapons in? I know that Roth isn't going to stop the challenge because of that, I mean he is pissed that I challenged his dad and that his dad did die because of it. Zelda is thick with blood all over her, breathing heavily with the weapon in her hand. She lunges left, when I dodge right she grabs the shaft and yanks. I yelp out in pain.

Vazluna tackles Zelda as she then punches her, quickly Vazluna get up grabs the shaft, causing me to groan. “Don’t worry lass I got you.” “Duck.” I croak out. She dodges Zelda’s knife that she threw from the ground.

“I’m gonna cut this down ready? One, two-“ She aims to bring her reconnected ax down to cut the shaft so it’s not protruding from the front of my body, unfortunately, she doesn't get to as Zelda tackles her. Vazluna ends up pulling on the shaft. The pain shooting up my body with the jar of the damn shaft. White stars cover my vision. I suck in deep breaths to control the pain. By the time I can see Zelda is battling Vazluna. Vazluna is holding her own, but I know where Borzo slashed her earlier, is getting to her. It must have been poisoned, after all, judging by her rapidly sluggish movements.

I take her knife and throw it at Zelda. It doesn't hit her but does grab her attention. “Hey! Your fight is with me!”

They look over, Zelda's silver eyes narrow. I look at Vazluna, “You’re done. You accomplished what you came for.”  Vazluna is about to argue but I yell with all my strength, “Yield!” Vazluna shakes her head as they fight. After they trade a few more blows I manage to catch Vazluna's eyes again; I and mouth, “Forgive me.”

I use my other Sai and throw it and it embeds into her shoulder of her left arm, Vazluna jerks back with the pain, and motion of the throw. Meanwhile, I grab Borzo’s weapon and charge, I swing the weapon at Zelda and I see that Vazluna looks at me in shock, then anger. I turn to her and kick her out of the circle with all my might. She lands on her back on the outside of the boundary line. Vazluna looks up from the ground and goes, “You fucking idiotic-!”

I don’t get to hear the rest of the sentence as Zelda’s knife slashes at my flesh.


	15. Challenge part 2: Walk down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's free hand grips the edge of the cot, turning white. "I do care when Heda's symbol is branded into your flesh like a peace of property!!" She explodes. Her burning gaze turns to me, "I recognize the signs of torture Bry. They weren't there when you lived in Blue Cliff. Is Heda forcing you to be with her?"

**Bry POV**

I don ’t get to hear the rest of the sentence that Vazluna was yelling at me because Zelda decided to have her knife slash at my flesh.

I feel the sting of pain as it grazes across my hip. I hiss.

Zelda grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me towards her. I slam against her. My back touching her front as her knife is held dangerously at my throat cutting in. I feel a drop of blood as it makes its dissent down.

“Over so quickly?” she mimics me from earlier. I sneer at her, but I also appreciate her attitude. Zelda has always been a tough ass chick. 

I try to think of a way to get out of her hold. I can’t headbutt her, as she did to me. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I groan because I know that it’s going to hurt like a mother. Taking a breath, I grasp the shaft of the spear. Zelda tightens her arm across my torso and neck at my movement.

“Yield,” she says hotly against my neck. I look at her at from the corner of my eye. Her face is pushed into my jaw and I catch her eyes.

“Hey Vale you lost something.”

Her eyes narrow, I can see the inner workings of her brain as she tries to figure it out what I mean. I pull the spear deeper into me as it exits through my back into Zelda.

The pain is like I just set fire to all my nerves as it moves to tell my brain that I messed up. I pray that I don’t pass out or that I hit anything too important.

Zelda gasps as the spear goes into her. I grab her arm and twist it, causing her to drop the knife. I then use my other arm to throw her a few feet away. As I see that she lands with a ball of dust, I take the wooden shaft, grit my teeth and snap it. The wood makes a satisfying crack. Now I don’t have to worry about it protruding from my body.

Breathing heavy from the effort, I look up to see Zelda back up on her feet and she looks pissed…well more pissed if that's even possible. We circle each other. Both of us eyeing for weakness. I know that she has had trouble guarding her left leg but it has been a while since I last fought her. After a few moments, I grow tired of waiting.

“What’s a matter Zelda? Scared?” Her lip curls but she doesn’t respond to my jab.

I want this to be over, I give into the stupid. I attack first. I lunge planning to tackle her lower body she doges and punches my back. I make a strangled yelp as I feel the sensitive flesh burst with pain. I can see her slight pause as she processes why I reacted so badly to that one hit. She has an advantage. I turn to not give her my back.

I hear a click of metal as I step on her knife that was dropped, I quickly pick it up and throw it. She leans back to avoid it. Meanwhile, I race to tackle her as she evades the knife. I straddle her once we land on the ground with a jarring impact. I ignore my pain as I clench my jaw. I punch her on the bleeding wound from where the spear hit her, she makes a pained noise. I then grab her hair and punch her. She grabs a handful of dirt and whacks me across the face with it. I scramble off, trying to wipe it away. What’s with Blue Cliff and throwing dirt?

I move away and through blurry tears I see her blurry shape pick something golden up. Borzo’s lunar staff. Great.

She steps towards me and swings. It gives her a six feet advantage. I duck. We play the game of cat and mouse as she tries to cut me with it and I move out of the way. I feel a sting as a cut goes across my bicep. Great. I only have a few moments until the poison kicks in. I look at her with my vision returned, I have muddy tear tracks streaking down my cheeks.

She swings and instead of ducking I grab the smooth part of the staff and yank it towards me. She jerks forward and I kick her in the sternum. She falls, on her back and I pose on top of her. The sharp end pointing towards her. She looks at me with burning eyes. “Yield.” I can feel my muscles tense up as my thinking becoming sluggish. The poison is working its magic. I need to hurry.

She spits at my shoes. “No.”

I feel my face darken and I put the blade to her heart, touching her breastplate. “Yield.”

“No.”

I narrow my eyes, we exchange in a staring contest. I just need to strike down and this will be over. Kill her my bloodlust screams. It would be so easy. Just press down. I look back to her face and I just see the anger and hidden hurt in her gaze. I faulter. I put that there. I cant do it.

I back up. I throw the staff out of the arena. “Fine.” I see her stand up. I know that I'm too weak to properly beat her hand to hand. She won't yield to me even if I managed to get her in another position to. I have to knock her past the barrier line. As I prepare to go another round with my new plan, I see the wink of metal as it soars through the air. I leap forward and tackle her to the ground. I land with an “Oof.” The knife lands in the dirt where Zelda was getting up. She looks at it in shock. I am having trouble seeing what is happening, the pain in my body is becoming too much. I feel myself being moved to the hard ground. The noise becomes quiet as darkness invades my vision.

….

**Later**

I feel myself start to wake. I feel like I just got ran over by a herd of horses. I open my eye and blink. I look up to see the top of a tent. I hear people groaning and talking as they move around me. What the? I turn to get a better look.

There are other men and women on cots with bandages on them. I recognize, Plains, Blue Cliff, and Desert alike. Why the hell am I inside a healer’s tent? Why am I here? Shouldn’t I be dead? I think to the last thing that I remember and it was me laying on the ground bleeding with Zelda next to me inside of that ring. Shouldn't she have won? I pop up with remembrance of the knife. Someone attacked! Where’s Vale, Hayden and those I traveled with? A shooting pain hits me; I stifle a groan as I lay back down. I close my eyes trying to control it.

“You’re awake,” a deep voice states. I open my eyes to see Hayden lean over me. He is dirty with some dried blood on him. “What are you doing here?”

“To check up to see how you are doing." He looks at my body. I'm more bandages than me right now. "Someone threw a knife at us."

I see him hesitate as he lets out a breath. "Some of the Desert Clan attacked. We’re now just outside of the village at where you fought." I wrap my head around the information.

“What about the others?”

“There fine.” I sigh in relief.

“What happened, after I blacked out?”  

“Roth and his two brothers with their supporters attacked us, claiming that they don’t except the challenge. Apparently, he was just waiting for someone to take out is the father. After we captured him, and through some…rough methods, we got his brothers to admit everything. Roth was the one who ordered General Liam to attack the Plains Clans.”

“Oh, shit.”

 “Yeah. He hoped that Vazluna would start a war and that their father would die in battle, causing him to be the next ruler. But because of the challenge, he wouldn’t have to worry about his dad but then he would have to get rid of the victor. So he and those loyal to him attacked once you were weak.” That explains the knife.

“Where are they now?”

Hayden smiles, but there’s a hint of danger in it. “Vazluna is currently dragging their bodies behind her horse towards the Lion Plains to be tied to a post and enjoy the show of them being torn apart. She sends her regards that she couldn’t be here when you woke.”

I smile internally, glad that she’s getting her revenge on someone who deserves it. The Plains clan lost so much because of that man.

I frown, thinking of a flaw. “If he attacked me, then how am I still alive?” Hayden pauses then points to a cot across from me. Zelda is sitting on it with her arm up in a slide with stitches on the side of her head. Her nose is red and her one eye is black.

“She saved me?” I blink in surprise, I thought that she hates me.

“Yes,” he gruffs.

“Why?”

“Why don’t you go ask her that yourself?” He says as crosses his arms. I turn to look at her again. Her gaze is towards her feet. Her black hair almost purple in this light is braided and hanging over her shoulder. Instead of the usual body armor that I see her in, she’s wearing a regular shirt. Her shoulders are hunched. She looks sad.

"Must I?”

“Go to her. It’s about time that you two talk.” With that, he turns and makes his way to the exit. I look at the tent flaps that he just walked out of. I pause, I’m unsure what I should do.

Making my mind, I stand up and ignore my injuries I take a step towards her. Dizziness grasps me but I take a steadying breath. When I near I settle down next to her on the cot. She snaps out of her daze and looks at me.

Her silver eyes narrow at me, she whips her attention away, “What do you want?” she asks lowly.

I exam her again, I guess I do deserve it considering the last time that we spoke I was in the wrongdoing.

**_Flashback…_ **

_I wake to be in a field, the grass and flowers shake as the warm breeze blows around me. The blue sky holding a few white fluffy clouds. I sit up my armor gone, and so are my injuries. I look in awe as the cuts, dirt and scars have vanished. I am in a white shirt with brown riding pants. I wiggle my toes as I have no shoes on. I stand and look around. Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here?_ _I look closer and my eyes widen. I’m in one of my home’s pastures. I walk and touch each tree and rock. I can't be here...it was all destroyed. They look exactly how I remember_. _This is amazing. A whiny sounds and I look around a tree towards the noise. I am greeted by the sight of my family’s herd. I run over to them, my heart swelling with bittersweetness. I never want to wake from this dream. The horses are swishing their tails to get the flies off of them. They happily munch on grass; the familiar chewing noise familiar and calming to me. I stop to see each horse; they look the same. I smile and give each one a pat. I sit with them in the grass as they eat and enjoy their company. I giggle as they nibble at my pockets looking for treats, when they come to see me. I frown when I don’t see Vacca. Maybe he’s in the other pasture? Eventually, I get up and walk around my home to see what else is here. Everything seems how it used to be, every tree, every post, and even every bump in the ground is exactly how it was before I was taken. I walk towards my cottage. I stop when I see my home. I just stare in disbelief. The wood and stone cottage is standing proudly. I thought it was burned down? I cautiously walk up the steps and pause as the one creaks. I step off then step again, it still makes the same noise! I smile and I graze my hand against the porch posts. This is unbelievable. I walk to the door and hesitate; inside I hear voices. My heart starts to pound and I start to shake. Tears begin to form in my eyes, Oh God! I bite my hand to quite my sob. I hear a familiar laughter on the other side. It can’t be can it? I go to open the door-_

_My eyes snap open, my head is pounding and I suck in a breath as the pain hits my body all at once. I look down at my body, I see more bandages then skin. Why am I here? What happened? The last thing I saw was an enemies’ sword ripping through my body and me falling to the hard ground. I laid their as life-sustaining blood left my body, as I grow cold. The sounds of battle escaping my hearing, and I closed my eyes and welcomed the dark._

_Now, I see the ceiling of the tent and hear the groans and moans of pain. What just happened to me? Where did I go? Was it a dream? The pain is a hard reality check, no it wasn’t a dream._

_No. No. No. I panic. Take me back! Please! Take me back. Please. Please. Please.  A silent sob leaves me. I swallow thickly. I was dead. I was with them, but now again I am here and they're gone. Panic and disspair soars inside. Who brought me back? I feel hot tears weild in my eyes. I want to go back._

_Footstep nears me. I tense as I hear, "Bry?" My emotions go from panic to controlled anger._

_“Oh thank the gods!!! Bry, you’re awake!” I stare at the ceiling. My anger grows as Zelda approaches me. I see that she goes to touch me but hesitates, her hand hovering._

_“Why am I here?” I croak out my voice hard. Throat raw and dry. I stare coldly up at the ceiling._

_Zelda stills at my tone. “What?” She asks after a moment._

_I slowly turn my head to her, it hurts to move. She is covered in mud her silver crown dirtied from it on her forehead. Her hair is in flowing in beautiful curls around her face. She has a split lip and a bruise on her right cheek but there are no other obvious injuries. I've always been envious that she always looks good no matter what._

_I look up to her stupid hopeful eyes. She is wearing that smile that's only direct towards me. How can she be so happy? Anger and hopelessness rages in me._

_“Bry you’re in the healer’s tent. You were run through by a sword and I was able to find you in time. We pulled you out of there-“_

_“Why am I still living?” I cut her off. Her hopeful look slowly slides off of her face and replaces with confusion and something like fear. “What are you talking about?” She asks softly._

_I give a scoff of disbelief. “Why do you hate me so much.” My voice cracks._

_She grabs her hands and fiddles with them. It’s a nervous habit of hers. “I don’t understand-“_

_“Why would you keep me alive?” I whisper venomously_ _. My throat screams for water. She flinches._ _Good. She did this, she brought me back._

_My body starts to shake with kept sobs and anger, “Can’t you see that I want to die?” I look back up into her wide silver orbs._

_She stares at me with a bewildered expression, her eyes filled with sadness and pain as she flicks her eyes between mine. She doesn’t understand. My eyes start to tear more from frustration,” If you were really my friend… you would’ve left me there on that battlefield,” I whisper the next part. “… to rot.” I turn my head back away._

_“Bry,” She whispers._

_“Go away.”_

_“Bry," she says barely audible. I can hear the heartbreak and pain in her voice._

_I can feel her hovering over me, I turn and she looks at me with the helplessness that I feel._

_“Leave me alone. I don’t want to be around anyone. Especially, you.” I say angrily. I turn to stare at the wall of the tent._

_I hear a shaky inhale and then retreating steps. I close my eyes as hot tears make their way down my face._

**_Flashback ends…_ **

I look at her. “Why did you save me?” She continues to look down. I sit there and watch as people make their way to and fro. I spot Travis as he helps stitch a man arm from a sword slash.

“You would have died if I left you there.” I hear her say. I furrow my brow at her answer.

“Why? It’s not like you weren’t trying to kill me before?”

She doesn’t answer. I huff. “Is it cause it wouldn’t be you to-“

“No!” She snaps at me. I shut my mouth. “It’s not that. I couldn’t leave you as you left me.” I feel shame and guilt as her statement hit’s home.

After I left Vazluna, I made my way into the Blue Cliff Kingdom. Where I ran into two black haired, silver-eyed peers getting into trouble. They thought it would be a great idea to go hunting and then race each other without paying attention to where they were going. They walked right into a boar’s home and let’s just say that that little piggy was not happy.

**_Flashback…_ **

_I was riding along the path enjoying the nice sunny day when these two idiots go screaming past me galloping as fast as they could. Vacca jumped a little and I had to calm him down. I cursed them as they flew by just to look up to see a 300-pound boar with huge as tusk running towards me. What in the hell?!_

_I promptly turned Vacca around and we raced down the path after them. I ended up catching up to them. I ran next to them._

_I looked to my right to have a boy eye me up and down then throw me a pretty boy smile. I rolled my eyes as I looked over to the girl. She was concentrated to where we were going. Her gaze was stoic._

_We ran so fast and hard the tree looked like green blurs. We ended up racing up a mountain to be stuck between an ten-foot crevasse and the pissed of boar racing towards us._

_I saw as the two pulled back to stop their horses. I clicked and as I speed up. Vacca’s hooves were flying and he lept. We flew over to the other side._

_I patted him on the neck and looked back over. “Aren’t you two coming?” I yelled._

_I saw them exchange glances and then proceeded to do the same thing that I did. The boy hooted and the girl stayed calm as they made the jump._

_Once, on the other side, we all caught our breaths. The boar snorted loudly as it eyed us. The boy started to laugh and holler. I joined on his laughter until the girl shot us a glare and we both quieten._

_“Hayden what were you thinking of digging inside of that cave?! I told you that was a boar’s hole!” the girl shouted._

_The boy smiled brought his horse next to the girl a wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Aww come on Zelda. Don’t be like that after all we made it.”  Zelda rolled her eyes and moved his arm off._

_I looked at them.  They both had hair so black it looked purple if you have the sun hit it right. With deep tans, muscular frames. Strong jaw lines and a hint of cheekbones. Their most unique feature was their liquid silver eyes.They both are attractive looking. I was debating if they were twins when they turned to me._

_“I’m sorry that we dragged you away from your travels.” The girl said._

_“It’s no problem,” I assured._

_Hayden leaned forward on his saddle, “So what is a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself?” I feel a blush spread across my cheeks._

_“Ugh, can you not flirt with every girl you see?”_

_“I don’t flirt with every girl.”_

_Zelda crosses her arms, “Oh yeah? Name one.”_

_“I don’t flirt with you.”_

_Zelda scoffs, “Yeah cause I’m your cousin.”_

_“You’re a girl aren’t you?”_

_“Doesn’t count.”_

_I figure that their arguing was going to take a while. I stroked Vacca’s neck one more time and looked over to the other side. I sighed. Now I’m completely lost._

_“Hey, are you okay?”_

_I turn to see them looking at me. I nod._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine.” I bit my lip. As I look at my surroundings._

_“You have no idea where you are. Do you?”_

_I was going to lie and say that I did but I ended up swalloing my pride and giving a nod._

_“We can escort you back to the road,” the girl offers._

_I give a tiny smile. I follow them as they bicker. I smile internally at them and I wonder if  my family and I would have ever acted like that. A burst of sadness washes over me, I hug myself as I keep my head down not wanting them to notice my sullen mood._

_“So, if you don’t mind me asking, where are you going?” Hayden asks. I lift my head and try to force myself to not show any sadness._

_“Nowhere really.” I shrugged.  I looked around at the trees and at the land itself that we were walking on. It amazes me that after such a little journey that the entire environment can change from one clan to another._

_“Oh? Well, you should come back with us to our house, at least for a meal,” Hayden offered. The girl shots him a look._

_“Oh no. I couldn’t intrude.”_

_“No, he is right it is the least that we can do since we got you into our mess.”_

_I was going to reject the offer when my stomach made a loud noise. I felt my cheeks heat up. The boy chuckles and the girl raised her brow._

_“Well your stomach agrees, so now you must come.”_

_I found myself following the two to their home._

**_Flashback ends..._ **

It turns out that they were related to the clan leader. They lived in a huge stone castle. Hayden asked me if I ever saw a place so grand as it. I did at Vazluna's but I nodded at him. Zelda ended up being the little sister to the clan leader; Iris, which made her next to lead. Hayden’s father is the general and is away a lot so he lives with them. Hayden tells me he plans to follow in his footsteps. When I arrived with them I had an awkward dinner, followed by watching Hayden practice with Zelda in sparing. I watched them spare and compared it to my training and the style of the Riders. Hayden noticed me and show'd off. He then, offered to teach me a few moves and to my amusement I pretended I was worse than I was. I asked if we could spar and he agreed. I batted my eyelashes and asked if he could go easy. I winked over his shoulder to Zelda who looked at me confused. With his guard down, I quickly got him down in the mud with my practice sword at his throat. Zelda couldn’t stop laughing. Soon night arrived and I went to go take my leave. Hayden invited me to stay. I only did, after promising Hayden a rematch the following day, then I would go. Soon we ended up in a continued loop of me beating them or them beating me; then them assisting that I had to stay for a rematch. Soon, I ended up just staying with them. Weeks passed and I found myself growing close to them. Everything was good for a while. I had a whole new library to read, new healing methods to learn, more people to practice sparing with and I kinda felt like I was almost okay again. Then disaster struck and I ended up making a promise that I would break.

**_Flashback…_ **

_I inched my way to Zelda’s room. I saw that Hayden was seated outside of her room instead of the usual guards. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. His usual happy face was pale and stricken. I leaned towards him. My heart ached for him and his cousin._

_“How are you holding up?” I wince at my question. I berate myself for such a dumb question. Of course, he’s not good._

_He has his sword on the floor by him and he is resting his arms on his knees, head back against the wall._

_“I’m managing.” His voice tight with emotion._

_“How’s Z?”_

_“Worst than me.” He looks to me and gives me a weak smile, “Don’t worry, we’ll put through.” I sit there next to him, in the darkness of the hallway. I knudge his foot with mine and I open my arms to him as my heart cracks. He leans in and I stroke his hair as he just breathes. I offer my comfort and I hope that it helps. Im glad he's not going to bury his feelings inside. I know that's a lot worst for you._

_We probably sit like that for an hour or so before I lean back. “Do you care if I go in?” He leans out of my hold and shakes his head. I stand up and stretch my stiff limbs. As I open the door I hear Hayden go, “Hey Bry?” I pause to look at him. “Thanks for always being there for us.”_

_I offer him a small smile, “No problem.” I walk into the dark room. I quietly make my way over to the bed to see if Zelda is sleeping. The bed is untouched. I look around confused until I see her sitting out on the balcony looking up into the night sky._

_I walk over and sit down next to her._

_“Hi,” I whisper._

_She continues to look out, I can see the wet tear tracks striking down her face in the torchlight. My heart breaks all over for her. I don’t know what to say. The pain that she is in is unbearable._

_I look out to the view, the rolling hills of the forest off in the distant and the rocky mountains to the west. The village glowing with light to honor the memory of their previous leader. We sit there in silence for some time. The crickets aren’t even out to play their nightly tune. The moon is a new moon black and empty, devoid of light… just like this home._

_“I too lost my family,” I say so quietly. The burning of tears hides behind my eyes as the memories I try to keep down start to bubble up. I feel her shift. I know that I have her attention and that she’s looking towards me. I swallow the wad of emotions._

_Since staying with them I have learned a lot about them. Their likes, their fears, their dreams, their family but for me, I have kept myself hidden away. I haven't told them where I came from when they first met me or I haven't told them anything really about my past. They know me but they don't._

_I hope that this little piece of information comforts her. Maybe her knowing that I understand how she feels will bring her comfort. I feel as her arms come around me and I choke down a sob.  “Isn’t it me who is supposed to be comforting you?”_

_Zelda sniffles, “Who says that we can’t comfort each other?” My heart tightens and I go to hug back the girl. I nuzzle into her. I offer her comfort as I greedily soak up hers. Who knew that in such a sad moment I could maybe find people who I care about?_

_As the night progress, we shift so she’s laying half on top of me listening to my heart. I make comforting strokes up and down her back. “Bry?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can you promise me that you won’t leave me too?” She clenches my shirt._

_I pause my movements and hug tight to the small girl in my arms. It's funny considering she's two summers older than I but in this moment she seems so young and fragile._

_“I promise.”_

**_Flashback ends…_ **

Something changed after that night. I would say that we three got closer. It was the family that I found. I still would always ache and miss the one that I lost but they helped with the constant ache that was forced inside me.

Hayden and I took on more and more sparing practice and we went on crazy adventures.

Zelda now the clan’s leader was forced to tend meetings and read up on the rules and laws. I figured since I helped Vazluna, I could help Zelda with hers.

So, when she would read on the rules and past clan leaders, I would be next to her. I would help her learn or I’d be present reading a book. I would attend every meeting and give her advice and options when I saw fit. I would sneak her out of the castle to relax and get away. She would always complain but I knew she loved every minute. I was always by her.

I should've realized when her looks towards me turned more loving and wanting. I should've realized when she spoke to me it was softer and filled with warmth. I should've realized when I would spend time with Hayden or to go off alone our small arguments became derived from deeper feelings. But I didn't and it made me break her.

**_Flashback..._ **

_I was sitting on my favorite bench outside with a book in hand. I was enjoying soaking up the rays, listening to the birds chirping, while reading. I heard the crunch of footsteps on gravel._

_I looked up to see Zelda walking towards me, "Hi." I smiled. She smiled back and lifted up a basket. “I brought gifts." I put a leaf in my book and shut in placing it on the ground. "This is why you're my favorite person." I missed the slight blush in her cheeks._

_She motioned towards the bench and I made room for her. "What did you bring?"_

_"Well, I thought you'd like lunch. I made sure there were slices of watermelon."_

_I dramatically gasp, "No."_

_She smiled, " I did." She reach inside and gave me a piece of watermelon. I hurriedly grabbed it from her and took a bite. The sweet liquid hit my tongue and I groaned. It’s my favorite food. I leaned my head back on her shoulder and took another bite the juice dribbled down my chin. Once, I finished I sat up to thank her. Zelda's face was red as she stared at me with her lips slightly parted._

_I frowned, "You okay Lil Z? Your cheeks are flushed." I went to feel her forehead._

_She seemed to snap back into reality. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She stilled as I checked to see if she had a temperature. "You don't feel warm. Do you want to sit in the shade?"_

_"I'm good here."_

_I mentally shrugged at her odd behavior and then grabbed my book and settled back to rest on her. "You don't mind if I lean on you?"_

_She laid her head on top of mine and sighed contently, "Not at all."_

_We sat like that for a good hour enjoying each other's company while we ate the lunch that she brought out for us to share._

_I heard her as she whispered, "Bry. I think I love you."_

_I chuckled, as I flip to the next page, "I would hope so Z, what's not to love?"_

_I miss as she closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. The sigh caused me to sit up, I turned to her questioningly. She played with her hands as she swallowed thickly. I grabbed her hands causing her to look at me._

_"You okay?" I offer her a comforting smile. She nods and took a deep breath, "Would you mind joining me on the garden balcony for dinner tonight?"_

_"Of course I won't, where else am I supposed to get food?" I teased as I nudged her. I tried to help her with whatever was bothering her. I know with Zelda she'll tell you when she's ready._

_She rolled her eyes playfully, "Just using me for my food."_

_I nod as I turned back to my book, "Absolutely."_

_She started to get up and I groan, "You got up when I was just getting comfy."_

_She gathered the basket and turned. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you at dinner?"_

_"Won't miss it," I said my eyes on the page._

_Later, I go to the balcony that overlooks the garden. There are little candles scattered around it; illumining it with a beautiful glow in the dark. The moon is reflecting in the pond giving a mystic scene. The table has two large candles with a case filled with white roses, my favorite. My mouth watered as the smell of the food reached my nose. I turned when I heard the quiet footsteps._

_Zelda was wearing her hair in her usual braid over her shoulder, a few curly strands portraying her face. Her silver crown on with the symbol of the Blue Cliff showing proudly in the center, resting on her forehead._

_I smiled. Hayden and I teased her that she doesn't have a big enough brain to hold the crown. She would always retort that our big heads would hold it just fine._

_She was wearing a cream colored dress that hung wonderfully off of her and she looked stunning. "You came."_

_"Well, you did ask me to come." I retort. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "You look gorgeous," I turned to the scene, "It's all wonderful. What's the occasion?"_

_I heard her swallow and she stared at her feet. "Are you hungry?" She asked timidly. A spark of concern welded up inside of me._

_I snortted. "Is that even a question?" I hoped to lighten the mood. Is she okay? She normally isnt this...shy._

_She kept my hand in hers as she lead me over to the table. I sat down on the pillow with my feet tucked under. She sat across from me. I am surprised to see that we're eating one of my favorite meals. Roasted deer with salted green beans and roasted potatoes spiced with garlic and butter. This was suspicious._

_I looked up to Zelda my eyes narrowed. "Okay, what's going on? You have my favorite food set at one of the nicest views, with my favorite flowers. Did you or Hayden break my sword again?" I stood and go, "Oh no are you about to give me bad news and you're trying to lighten the blow? Are you being called away in a war?!"_

_Her eyes widen comically, "No, no!! I promise it's nothing bad!" I looked at her, after a moment I sat back down. I grabbed the fork and stabbed some of those innocent green beans. "So how was the meeting today?” I tried to change the topic. She visibly relaxed and grabbed her fork and ate as well. The conversation ran smoothly. I still had a nagging feeling that something happening. I felt myself getting anxious._

_Once, the meal is finished I tried to make myself relax and enjoy the view. It really was such a lovely night. I was glad that she decided to have our meal outside that night. I turnned when I heard a rustling of fabric as she sat next to me. I turned my attention back to the scene. I looked in the corner of my eye to see that she was twirling her thumbs._

_“What is it?” I pretended to ignore her light jump._

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“You only play with your hands when your nervous or impatience. So, what’s bothering you?”_

_I heard her swallow as she took in a shaky breath. Okay, now I was nervous. Zelda never gets this nervous. She turned to me, and I looked at her. Her eyes shone with an emotion that I couldn't name._

_"Bry I'm not sure what I thought about you when we first met. You were a strange girl riding a small horse with little to no belongings. You impressed me when you jumped over that wide_ _chasm and then when you beat Hayden into the mud.” I smile at the memory. “You soon became close to us…to me. You then were there when my sister passed. I cannot thank you enough... I’m not sure but recently I-I... um, I have realized that I enjoy spending my time with you and I'm so glad that you're in my life."_

_I smiled, touched by her statement, "I enjoy spending time with you too." I grabbed her hand and squeezed._

_Her cheeks turned pink as she glanced down at our touching hands. I hoped that I was not making her uncomfortable._

_She slowly leaned in and looked at me with those shining eyes. Her look was so filled with love. Her hand came up to cup my cheek and I felt myself freeze. My was heart pounding but with regret, as everything clicking into place. The soft looks, her warm smile only at me, her blushing at when I compliment her. I snapped back to reality as her nose grazed mine her eyes staried at my lips she whispered, "I think that I'm in love with you." She closed her eyes and leaned in. I was motionless as the start of her lips touched mine, before she could get more contact, I pulled back. I stared at anything but her. Zelda freezed; her hands were hovering in the air._

_I looked up to her, nausea creeped in as my next words escaped my lips, "I love you too, just not the same way." Zelda was to slow to put up her wall. I saw the heartbreak and she nods._ _I could hear her heart cracking from where I sat and I felt sick._

_"I'm sorry. I should not have assumed that you felt the same way," She stood up. Her hands were clenched and I could see the glistening of tears gathering in her eyes. I wanted to reach out and comfort, but I know I shouldn’t. I couldn't and I felt awful. “Thank you for accompanying me to dinner, now if you’ll excuse me.”  I watched her retreating figure go; I was to scared to say anything. I looked at the garden sadly and feeling guilty towards Zelda. I just broke her heart._

_The next morning, her maid politely asked me to not disturb her; as there was an important business for her to attend to that day.  She would like to do by her lonesome. I accepted the message with a heavy heart. I wanted to talk to her._

_Soon, I spent most of my time with Hayden or riding Vacca across the clan. I tried to get my mind off of me hurting Zelda. The guilt was eating me up._

_Eventually, I told Hayden what happened and he understood both of our sides. He hugged me and told me to give her space and time. So, I did. The days turned into weeks. With a month of zero contact with Zelda, my heart breaks of guilt and I packed my bags. I couldn't be there knowing that I caused her this pain. On my way sneaking out I ran into Hayden in the stables._

_"You're leaving?" he looked at me as I freezed. My saddle and bags on Vacca. I nod, I turned to tighten my bags on my saddle. "Yeah, I can't stand being here knowing what I did." I saw him go on the other side and he helpped me tighten my bag, " Well I hope you have enough food." I nod, even though I didn't take a lot. I already took so much from them. Why isn't he trying to stop me?_

_He walked me to the city’s edge. I hugged him and he hugged me tight, "This isn't goodbye okay? I'll see you later. " I nod a few tears ran down my face. He wiped them away. "Besides how can you not want to see this pretty face again?" I gave a small laugh and pushed him. He watched as I got on. I handed him a letter. "Give her this to me?" I hoped that she’ll forgive me._

_"Of course." He looked at me. I could see similar sadness echo in his eyes. I gave a watery smile and Vacca and I made our way out of the city._

**_Flashback ends..._ **

I look to the ground, "I deserve that," I whisper. We sit there as the healers make their way around us. Travis comes up to me and smiles. I give him a little wave. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready to conquer an entire clan."

He snorts, "You feel like shit." He bends and lifts up my shirt I see the gross plant paste that they used to clog up the hole. He nods, "Looks good."

"Of course I do." Zelda rolls her eyes as Travis smiles. "Glad you still have your humor. May I look at your back?"

I hesitate. I'm not ashamed of my body. I just don't know how Zelda is going to react. After a pregnant pause, I nod and Zelda looks at us; curiously at me. Travis lifts up the shirt and the cool air brings a breath of relief to my back. I hold in my sigh. Zelda’s eyes widen as she sees my back. I'm not sure how they look but I'm sure it's not a pleasant sight. The lashings still red and raw but what has her attention is the other markings as well. Travis lowers my shirt.

"We should put more plant piss as you call it, on them. I'll be back with a container." I make a face. It smells horid.

I watch as he leaves. I can feel Zelda’s eyes on me. I know she’s dying to ask but her pride is in the way to ask me.

"It's okay you can ask." She looks at the far region of the tent, “Why would I? It’s not my business.”

I grit my jaw, such the hardass. “I took the punishment for two children and a second.”

I see her lower her head, I feel guilty at making her feel bad. I know that’s not the reason why she thought I got them. 

"I wasn't just asking about the whipping marks."

"I thought you didn't care?" I mimic back. I know it's low of me but I feel anger spring up so I can hide myself behind it. Those are wounds I'd rather forget.

Zelda's free hand grips the edge of the cot, turning white. "I do care when Heda's symbol is branded into your flesh like a peace of property!!" She explodes. Her burning gaze turns to me, "I recognize the signs of torture Bry. They weren't there when you lived in Blue Cliff. Is Heda forcing you to be with her?"

I can only look at her with wide eyes.

"I've heard the rumors that you are her chosen, but I need to know if she's forcing herself onto you." She says.

I shake out of it, "My relationship with Heda is complicated, but she isn't forcing anything onto me. My scars are a different story that I'd rather not talk about."

She looks at me, I look up with defeated eyes. I still have night demons about what happened. She pauses at my look, I've probably never looked like this towards her. 

"Plus, why should you care?" I say so very quietly. Past guilt circles inside of me. 

She takes a deep sigh. "I can be mad at you and still care. Just because you walked away from me doesn't mean I walked away from you."

Guilt grows inside of me as I close my eyes. My wounds ache and I'm still so very tired. But Hayden was right we need to talk. I take a deep breath and decides to stab at the tension between us.

"I felt terrible."

“Well, you were just in a fight”

“God, not what I meant and you know it.”

“Just stop talking,” she snarls.

I close my eyes and count to ten, or maybe a hundred.

“I’m sorry, that I left. I’m sorry that I broke your heart. It’s just that I didn't see you for weeks. You won't even try to talk to me. I thought I ruined any relationship between us. I couldn’t stand being there knowing that I hurt you. I thought it would be easier if I was gone. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm just sorry." The word vomit just pours out of me. Once, I realize what I said, I snap my mouth shut to stop.

 Zelda looks at me with a bewildered expression. Yeah, me too I didn't think I was going to say it either.

Zelda sighs. "I know you explained it in your letter. But did you ever stop to think I was more heartbroken that you left? You left me there and you didn't even say goodbye."

I look down in shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Zelda looks at me. "I know...It hurts that you said goodbye to Hayden and not me. I know it's jealous but I was so mad at him. I was mad that he didn't even try to stop you from leaving. Did it even hurt when you left Blue Cliff...us...me?  I spent weeks hoping that you were going to come back or that someone would get a sight of you or you were going to send word that you were okay, but I heard nothing. At first I was heartbroken that you left. I went looking for you, you know? I wondered if my confessed feelings made you disgusted with me? I was just so angry with myself because what if I didn't tell you my true feelings about you? Would you have never have left? I wondered where you were and worried about you. Then later, I grew mad that you left. How could you? You promised to never leave. That anger grew when heard that you kept a relationship with Hayden thou. He got to see you when I couldn’t. I was just so angry and upset that you left and that you didn’t want me in your life anymore. I just don't understand. Then war broke out. I was there Bry. On that battlefield as that man ran his sword through you; I've never been so scared in my life. I thought you died. I was so happy that you were alive, my anger forgotten. Then, the first thing you said to me since you left was that you wish I left you to die and to never see you again. My heart was crushed again."

I  close my eyes I listen to Zelda tell me how she feels. I have never felt more ashamed.  I could feel tears of regret being getting to brim in my eyes and I took a shuddering breath as I listened.

"Don't ever be ashamed or guilty of how you feel. I wasn't disgusted by how you felt for me." I looked at her my eyes begging for her to understand and believe me. "You can't help how you feel about a person Z and I understand that. I just regret that I couldn't feel the same way about you as you felt for me because I knew that I hurt you."

 I see her give a small nod in agreement.  I truly do feel bad for leaving and I do honestly miss having her as a friend.

I scoot closer to her and she eyes me wearily. I look to her, she looks at me I offer my arm, “I know my word my not seem like a lot to you but I'm grateful that you told me how you feel and I hope that maybe someday that we can be friends again.”

She hesitates them slowly grasps it, “Me too. But I’m still angry.”

I chuckle, “That’s fair.”


	16. The Battle After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man yells and tries to pull away but falls backward. The sword rips out, blood gushes out of his neck. I stand over him and look into his wide panic eyes.
> 
> “Your fight is over.” I plug the sword down into the base of his throat. He stops moving.

**Anya POV**

I watch as Bry pushes the lunar staff blade to Zelda's chest. She was breathing heavy with bleeding wounds covering all over her. The splinted wooded spear still sticking in her body. I have to admit that's it's impressive that she can fight with that in her. I wonder why she doesn't pull it out? Bry's face is pale and theirs sweat collecting on her forehead. My guess is that her wounds are getting to her.

"Yield," Bry says to Zelda. Zelda stares at Bry with a hated expression. 

"No." Bry's expression darkens as she stared at where Zelda's heart lays. Is Bry going to kill her? I don't see why she won't; after all, a dead enemy is a good enemy. I would've cut Zelda's throat in the first hold that Bry had her in. I don't under the assassin. Everyone is yelling different things, "Kill! Kill! Kill!" "Stab her!" "Down with Blue Cliff!" "Kill the assassin, Zelda!" 

I look over to Hayden. His face is carefully neutral. His stiff posture and clenched hands behind his back give him away. He is worried, but the question is for who? Zelda is clan leader and cousin. Family is a strong tie in any regards, but I would be fine watching my family die. However, I am biased because I don’t even know my parents' name or origin. Then we have Bry. I figured that Hayden and she have a good relationship. They are comfortable to tease and taunt each other. I am still mad that she had captured me and put a knife to Jess’s throat. I don’t know how I feel about her…she kidnapped me but a respect has grown for her.

I watch as Bry tosses the staff out of the arena and takes a stumbling step back. The crowd shouts in disapproval. Zelda quickly crouches down and eyes Bry. Why didn’t she kill her? Is Bry really so weak that she can’t kill an enemy? But why then is she an assassin and why is she so feared? Zelda slowly stands up. Bry is shaking as sweat is streaking down her sickly pale face. She is looking like a walking corpse. I see something reflective soar through the air and Bry leaps to tackle Zelda. They land in a puff of dust. A knife sinks into the ground. The crowd all stares and then chaos breaks out.

Roth steps forward and yells, “Attack!” Men and women all over the made-up stadium pull out weapons and strike at their neighbors. Yells and roars of battle come across. Clans turn on each other and I get a glimpse of Zelda deflecting the blade of Roth arched towards a fallen Bry. I am pushed as Hayden yells “Move!” I scramble up and glare at him. He picks up Jess as he pushes me towards the exit. Jess looks at the scene with wide eyes. I feel anger that we are escaping. I do not run from a fight. I sprint past him and I hear Hayden curse as I duck under his arm as I race into the fighting horde.

I spot Indra and Travis as they slice their way towards Vale. Vale is fighting against Roth’s two other brothers. Her face is filled with a deep rage. She shows her teeth as she leaps towards them. A sword strikes down and I just barely move to avoid it. A desert clan member with a scarf wrapped around his face looks at me. I sneer. I feel nerves bubble inside of me. He goes to reach for me and I bump into a person who harshly pushes me down. The man goes to strike as he stands over me, but then he pauses as a sword slides out from his chest. He topples next to me. Indra pulls me up hard.

“If you’re not going to be any help then leave!”

She brings her sword up to block an attack. I duck to avoid a fist. “I would be fine except I don’t have a weapon!” I snarl. Indra makes a face of annoyance as she slices into her enemies. “Pick up that man’s sword and make yourself useful!” She yells as she charges.

I pick up the dead man’s sword. It is curved with rusted edges. The handle is worn out and I look around. Hayden is fighting three members of the Desert clan as he shields Jess behind him. Jess! I run over to be stopped by a huge bald head man. “Going somewhere rat?” Ugh, what’s with people and calling me a rat? I hold up my sword threateningly.

He laughs, “Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Try me.” I keep my footing steady as Bry instructed me from our mini-training. He gives me a rotten smile and swings. The clang runs up my arm and I avoid a punch from his other arm. I roll out of his way and slice at his calf. He sneers. My heart is pumping. First blood! He goes to grab me and I back up to run into another member fighting. They push me away harshly and I barely manage to block my face. He brings the blade down to cut my hip. The stinging pain of the cut is overrun by the battle-rush.

I go to stab and move out of the way. I get punched in the side. I topple over with a pained breath. He kicks me making my fly back farther. As he nears me with the sword prepared to kill me, I try to kick his legs out and he laughs at my attempt. Anger rages inside of me like a flame. I throw dirt in his eyes and he goes to wipe it away. I punch him hard in the sack, he doubles over with a swear. I bring my sword down on his neck. It gets stuck in there with a crack. The man yells and tries to pull away but falls backward. The sword rips out, blood gushes out of his neck. I stand over him and look into his wide panic eyes.

“Your fight is over.” I plug the sword down into the base of his throat. He stops moving.

I take harsh breaths. This is my first kill. My heart is pumping and I am shaking from the battle. I hear a scream and my head shoots up. Jess! I leap over the dead man and race towards her. Hayden is on his back with a man standing over him. They are locked with their swords. The man pushed harder down on him as Hayden’s arm starts to shake. I watch as Jess picks up a knife from a fallen body and looks at the man. She plugs the man into his side. The man turns with a strangled yelp and backhands Jess. Jess falls and the man goes to kill her. I run. With a powerful roar, Hayden leaps up and slices the man almost in half. I stop to watch as he cradles Jess’s body as he looks to anyone opposing him, daring them to attack. I understand why he is such a respected general.

A loud clash sounds as the ground shakes. Everyone turns to see Vazluna standing on the fallen bell tower. A huge blood stain covers where Bry’s Sai entered her shoulder, she has the same sickly glow as Bry does. I have no idea how it fell but I suspect Vazluna did it to get everyone to stop.

“Enough!” No one moves. “Anyone who moves to strike against someone else will have to answer by my hand.” She scans the crowd to see if anyone will make a move against her. “The Desert clan has attacked against us.” I see members of the clan tense as those of the other clans look at them murderously. “But not all of them are guilty. The sons of Borzo defied the traditions of the Blue Challenge bu attacking with supporters. Therefore, making the assassin the victor by default. She has been weakened by poison on the blade and weakness of her injuries. We will camp here and heal until she has awoken to hear what decides of her clans. Any fighting that progresses from now on will be answered by Vale, Chief of Trikru as the only other standing leader here; with the assistance of Zelda and Hayden of Blue Cliff and myself as higher members of their clans. Now, go back to your tents and see your healers. If you have questions come seek us out for farther orders.”

A mummer goes throughout the crowd as she gets down. People walk or limp to their destination. Cheyenne rushes forward to support Vazluna, concern and worry evident on her face. Vazluna cups her one cheek. “I’m fine love.” Vale and Indra walk up to them, they are dirty and have a few minor injuries. Vazluna looks at them, “I apologize for putting the responsibility on your shoulders, Chief.”

“It is no issue, have you seen Bry?” Both Vazluna and Cheyenne eyes widen. We quickly turn to see Zelda rushing forward carrying Bry in her arms bride style. Their faces darken as Vale leaps to take Bry and Zelda cradles her closer. “We don’t have time to argue.” Zelda looks down. Bry is shivering and turning paler with every minute. “I don’t understand; she shouldn’t be this weak.”

Vazluna coughs as she takes in a shaky breath, “Borzo’s blade was the one covered in poison. We were both hit. The only reason she isn’t dead yet is because she trained with me to build an immunity to them.” Zelda’s eyes widen slightly as she goes back to look at Bry. If I would say any better she seems worried for her. Travis runs over, he looks at Vazluna and Bry. “We must hurry; they don’t have long before the poison spreads to their brains.”

“I have a healers tent already set up,” Zelda offers. Travis nods, “Let’s go.”


	17. The Birth of Two Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're love for Thames and the Flame made you weak. Titus, your love is weakness." I make my leave with my sister's dead body.

**Zelda**   **POV**

I look over at the sleeping figure of Bry, her chest moving in small up and down motions. Her mouth is slightly open with some drool leaking out of the side into her cot. I find it a tiny bit amusing, she would always get all defensive if you mentioned it to her.

I look down at the wrappings on her lower abdomen. My stomach twists as I see the bleeding stain on them. I caused that. I rake my hand through my hair. It's not your fault, you were fighting for your life...but she was yielding not killing. Plus, doesn't it feel good to hurt her as she hurt you? She left you and pushed you away; I hear my anger whisper. No. I allow myself to feel the guilt. She could've been killed because of me. I swallow away the weld that builds up and take a steadying breath. She's still here, I tell myself.

I move my mind to think about her offer of friendship. I am surprised that Bry opened and told me her feelings. It's rare for someone to do that in our society. Feelings are considered weakness, why would she do that? I find myself caring deep down, why. I'm happy that she still wants me to be in her life. I've missed her. 

My mind flashes back to the symbol burned into her back. A deep rage burns inside. I clench my hands into fistes. How dare Heda do that. Just because she's Heda does not give her the right to brand someone. Mark their flesh to show who they belong to. I take a deep breath and close my eyes; I know my feelings are raging from not only anger at the abuse, but jealousy. It's a simple message: She's mine. I wanted her to be mine too once, but I know that cannot happen.

My feelings about Bry still haven't really changed in the past year that she's been gone. After that meal so long ago on the balcony, I admit I was avoiding her. It hurt to be around her. I didn't blame her for not returning my feelings. I was working on excepting that she cares for me in a different way, I wanted to be with her but it hurt too much to be around her then. She soon  left and my hurt grew into anger and my anger grew into a rage. 

I open my eyes to look at her. I feel myself lighten for the first time in a while as I think; maybe we can truly become friends once again. I want her in my life even if she can't be with me. I admit I'm an emotional mess. Hot one second of me loving her as someone who means a lot to me. Caring for her wellbeing. Understanding of her reasons why she does not feel the same way, but then cold as the anger of her leaving. Hurt of her rejection. Anger at being Hayden's friend and not mine. Jealous of her being Heda's lover.

"Zelda." I break from my thoughts as I turn to look at the Trikru healer. Yes, I remember the casual way he and Bry spoke. How do they know each other?

"Yes?"

He motions with his hand to a cot. I go to sit. He looks at my stitches and applies the red paste that comes from the seaweed. I sit perfectly still as he looks over me. 

"The spear didn't hit anything important."

I look at him from the corner of my eye. I nod. He looks at my nose and feels it. It hurts but I don't dare as so much as flinch. He moved to my arm and carefully takes off the sling and unwrap my wrist. He rotates it and pushes a few points. I tense up from the pain. He looks at me and nods. I watch curiously as he grabs a few needles and dips them in something. He pushed them into my body.

"These are covered in the same poison that was on Borzo' s blade. The poison paralyzes the victims until it hits their brain causing them to lose motor function, then their organs start to shut down, but if you dilute it, it makes for a great pain duller."

I watch as he takes the needles out and true to his word the pain from my arm lessens. 

"Neat trick."

He nods as he rewraps my arm, "Yes, very much so. You can thank Bry once she awakes. She was the one who taught me it."

My eyes open slightly wide in surprise. Like with her practicing poisons with Vazluna; I did not realize she studied healing to the extent to be a healer. I knew she helped at the infirmary, but not to be one. How much of Bry do I actually know? I think back to when she stayed with us. She was always quiet about her past, but I always tried to give her space even if I was curious. I guess my infatuation with her made me blind to the mystery of her. Maybe, the mystery of her was a part that I fell in love with.

"You have major bruising in your radius. I would advice two weeks in the sling and a few weeks of no strenuous exercise with it. If you have any dizziness or trouble with your vision or memory please come back."

I thank the man and make my way out of the tent. I glance at Bry before I leave. She is resting peacefully and my heart gives a small thump, stop that I tell it. I must speak with her once she's awake. We have taken the steps to repair our relationship but I know that we must talk some more before we can truly start to heal. I walk back to my own tent. I nod to my warriors as I pass.

"Leader."

I stop to turn to my captain of the guards that I bought.

"I am not your leader anymore, captain."

"With respect, we do not accept the assassin as the new leader. She did not beat you; you were still standing before the attack. Their rules of it should not count us."

I step forward, "You will accept her as the new leader. She had asked me twice to yield and could have killed me on several occasions. You will respect the rules of the challenge even if you don't agree with them. If you hear talk from any Blue Cliff about them going against the assassin or not accepting of her, you will correct them and bring them to me as punishment."

His face hardens. I know he wants to argue but instead, he lowers his head. "I understand."  

I nod. "Good, have you and some men go on patrol and bring the fallen bodies to the center of town. We will honor their deaths tonight."

He leaves as I go to my tent. I walk inside to be greeted by a dark shadow. I go to defend myself as it steps into the light. My cousin's huge frame towers over me as I look up at his face. 

"Hayden, what are you doing in my tent?"

He looks to me. "We need to talk. Theirs some things you need to know."

...

**Vazluna POV**

I make my way back to the village. The beaten bodies of Roth and his brothers screaming as the lions tore them apart fresh in my mind. I smile at the justice. My bloodlust sated as I think about their pleading panic struck faces as the roars overcame the valley. I feel powerful.

I feel someone put their hand on mine. I turn to see Cheyenne's concerned face. "You, okay?"

I smile at my wife. Her rock hard appearance breaks as soon as she looks at me. I feel the familiar butterflies as I scan her beautiful face. 

"How can I not be, with this beautiful woman riding next to me?"

I see her roll her eyes but there's a light blush painted on her cheeks. She gives me a light push and I can't help but laugh. 

Her face becomes back to serious once again. She lightly strokes over my badge on my ribs. She looks at me in question. My heart swells at her concern.

"I'm fine. Travis gave me the antidote on time. Plus, my body already has an immunity to it." I grab her hand and kiss it. "Please don't worry my love."

She gives me a warm small smile but to me, it shines as brightly of a thousand suns. We ride in silence as we near the village. We get off of our horses and hand them to one of our guards and walk towards the healer tent. 

"What will become of our clan?" I hear Cheyenne ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Bry is the leader by the laws of the challenge, but do you honestly think she'll rule? She would be rivaling Heda's power. With three clans under her rule and her status as the assassin of Aquene; her power is strong."

"Yes, but you know Bry is not interested in power. Do you not remember her reaction when I asked her to become a member of my council? She denied it and then a week later told us of her leaving. She seems to distaste it."

"Yes, I remember. What do you suppose she'll do?"

I look at my wife and grab her hand, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is I'm sure it'll be quite the show."

"Vazluna."

We stop walking and turn to Vale. Vale's second stands next to her. "I suspect that your blood must have blood has been reached?"

I nod, "Yes, the true perpetrators who caused harm to my clan has paid the price. I have no feelings to those of the clan who had no involvement."

"Good. If you would like, could you please collect the bodies of your dead and drag them to the arena? Blue Cliff have brought their dead there to be burned. I think it would be good if we all burned the dead together to show the unity of the three clans under one leader." 

I find myself agreeing with her, "It will be done...has she awaken?"

"No, her injuries have caused her to lose a great deal of blood. The poison did not help her either. My guess is that she won't wake til many hours."

I can feel worry and pity go towards my friend. "I see."

Vale nods, not knowing what to say. I can see mirrored concern for the assassin in her eyes. "We will burn them at sunset. Have your men met us there. I must leave to instruct the desert clan if you'll pardon me." 

I watch as she leaves. I note to tell my people about the plans of tonight. I look down to see that I'm covered in dust and blood. My wife is not fairing much better. I note that even after the battle she is still a thing of beauty, I feel a flame of desire.

I pull my wife close and lean down to whisper in her ear seductively, "My, my, you are covered in filth my love. Why don't we go clean you up? I'll be joining you of course, to make sure..." My eyes rank up and down her body. "...that you don't miss a single spot."

I smile wickedly as I feel her shiver.

...

 **Indra**   **POV**

I follow my aunt as we walk away from Vazluna and her wife. I look around to see all the different clans gathering up their fallen and dragging them to the center. Vale is talking to a few members of the Desert clan. My aunt stops and turns to me. "Indra go back to camp and go eat. Make sure Anya and Jess eat as well. Then go to Travis for him to check any injuries that you've sustained."

I want to argue but I look to see my aunt's tired eyes. I nod and walk towards our camp. Hayden, Anya, and Jess all sit around the put out fire. I sit. I look over to see Anya covered with splashes of blood. I don't remember her getting hit by a blade. It must be from someone else. I nod to her in greeting, she nods back. She goes back to leaning back against the log we dragged for sitting and looks out at the village with her stone face of hers. I have grown a small amount of respect for the girl; she has shown a type of fire in her that I don't possess. Jess is sitting by Hayden. Hayden hovers over her like I've seen mothers do to there threaten young. Interesting. I see a bleeding wound on his shoulder. 

"Why don't you go to the healers' tent?" I see his pause as he scans the surroundings. I've caught him looking at my aunt and Travis, but he only tenses at him. I decided to try to confirm my theory of him having an issue with the Trikru healer. 

He looks to me and just as quickly turns away, "I'm fine." I point to him, "Vale says that Travis must look at every injury for our party. That includes you." I see him tighten his jaw before he relents. Huh, so he does have an issue...why?

"Fine." He goes to stand up and Jess turns and grabs at him. I see Anya tense at her deny of him leaving. Why is she acting like this?

He bends down and puts his hand on her head. "It's okay little fire, I'll be right back. Anya and Indra are going to be here to look after you okay?"

I see her nod. I wonder what caused her to become attached to him in such a little time?

....

**Jess POV**

**Before the fight as Anya spares with Bry:**

I waddle out of the tent towards the fire. I plop myself onto the ground and yawn. I run the sleep out of my eyes. I hear a deep chuckle as the large man Hayden likes the fire. He turns and hands me an apple and a few sticks of meat.

I happily take them and turn to look for Anya. I see as her and Bry talk. Bry is holding a staff. I'm guessing they were training. 

"How was your nap?" I feel my cheeks heat up. I am ashamed that I was the only one who needs to take naps. I curse my body.

"Good, I hope." He leans towards me, and lowers his voice, "Between me and you little fire, I wish I could take naps like you."

"You do?" I ask shyly between bites. 

He nods seriously. "Yes. Naps are good for warriors to stay refreshed." 

I narrow my eyes not sure if  I believe him. He ruffles my braids and I use my little arms to knock his hands out of the way. He chuckles then sits back. I munch on the apple. I look at him. I like him I decide. He is kind to me and knows a lot about fighting. 

His face darkens. I turn to look at whatever he is. A band of warriors rides towards us. A lady on top of a huge black horse with black hair and a sliver crown sitting on her forehead leading them. He stands up and tells me to stay here. I pout but obey.

**...**

We walk to the made-up arena. A lot of people were surrounding it. I saw the colors of Blue Cliff, Plain Riders, and Desert Clan. Roth and Vale make their way to the clock tower. The bell rings at the sun is at it's highest. Hayden bends down to my ear, "Stay with me." I nod. Even though I don't understand the request I trust him enough to do it. We are only here to watch the fight. Why do I have to stay with him? Nothing is going to happen, right? My thoughts break as Vale and Roth start going over the rules. I watch as each person announces and the clan's roar for each person, except for Bry. 

I feel myself excited for the fight but also nervous, is Bry going to die? No, she's a good fighter like Hayden and Anya. I look over at Anya and she is glancing at the arena with an absorption of pure concentration. A woman walks out and she looks a lot like Hayden, I pull his sleeve and point to her, "She looks like you." He nods, "Yes, she is my cousin little fire." I jump as the clang of metal rings, the crowd roars and I am fascinated by the quick agile movements of each person. I can see why Anya would sneak to watch the rings in Polis every night. They dance around one another in a deadly duel. I wonder if I'll ever be like that.

I have to stifle a gasp as Bry slides gracefully under Vazluna's flying ax. The weapon is cool, I've never seen anything like it before. My eyes large as I take in as Bry blocks a blow from Vazluna to Borzo. I frown as the crowd boos as Bry asks Vazluna to spare Borzo. I watch in morbid disgust as Vazluna's ax makes a sucking noise as it enter's Borzo's head. He topples to the ground and I feel pity. "Your fight is over," I hear Hayden whisper. I wonder what that means. Later, I yell as the spear enters Bry's body and Hayden turns my body into him, "It's okay little fire, she'll be okay." I feel tears stream down my face. I don't want Bry to die, she hasn't been bad to us. 

I let go of Hayden to watch the rest of the fight. Vazluna gets knocked out of the ring and her face of rage turns into worry as Bry is pulled against Zelda, knife at the throat. Bry manages to get out and I watch her battle. It reminds me a battle between to cats, quick, fast, dangerous, and has a grace to it. Bry holds Zelda down by staff point, I look to Hayden and he is darting his eyes between the two. I tug on his shirt and he looks down, I tilt my head in question. He ignores me and goes back to watch. Bry throws the staff out of the arena and the crowd exclaims their distaste. I find myself in awe of her. She could've killed her but chose not to then chaos broke. 

Hayden pushes me and Anya out as people began to fight one another. Clan on Clan, person against person. I am picked up by Hayden as a dead body slumps in front of me and I scream. I watch as Anya disappears into the crowd. I shout after her but the noise of the battle makes me silent. I squirm out of his grasp and make my way to her. A man grabs my hair and I yell and pound on him with my tiny fists. He smiles at me cruelly and lifts me up by my shirt but I glare at the man. His face morphs to pain as a sword enters through him. I am dropped as he dies. Hayden grabs me, "Are you okay?" I nod. Three men look at their fallen comrade then at Hayden. Hayden pushes me down as they fight. He easily manages to kill two and the other manages to get a slash on his arm, I yell. Hayden turns to look at me to see what's wrong, and the man takes the opportunity to punch Hayden and swipe at his leg. Hayden lands on the ground with the blow. "No!" I yell as the man and Hayden struggle. I pick up the knife from one of the dead men and without thinking I plunge it into the mans side. I feel the sharp whack as I am blown to the ground. Hayden lets out a fierce battle roar that is worthy of a lion and slashes the man's head off. He picks me up and cradles me as he fights. I grab him and shove my face into his neck. He says, "It's okay I got you, little fire. "Somehow in the middle of the battle, I believe him. 

...

After the battle, Hayden carries me to our camp. He sits down and I grab his shirt tighter. I don't want him to let me go. He stops and quietly asks, "May I see you little fire? I want to make sure that you don't have any wounds."

I slowly let go and lean back, I don't know why I'm crying and I angrily wipe them. Hayden grabs my hands, "Hey, stop it, why at you wiping these away?" The tears still run down my face.

"I want to be brave! A warrior doesn't cry! They are strong!" 

Hayden blinks and his face softens. He uses his thumb to wipe away a tear. "Do you honestly think warriors don't show emotion?"

"Anya doesn't."

"I see well I'll tell you what I think, little fire. I think only the brave warriors cry."

"Really?" I ask him hopefully.

He nods, " Yes, it's scary to show emotions and only the bravest do." 

"Do you?" 

"No, I don't."

"But you're brave," I argue.

"Yes but..." He looks around and whispers, "I also get scared."

"When?"

"Well, when we were in that fight and that man hit you."

"I was scared too. I thought he was going to hurt me."

"I promise that I'll make sure no one hurts you, okay?"

"Okay." I hug him and I take a deep breath. Now I have him and Anya to trust.

...

**Sunset after the battle...**

We gather at the center. The burning of the people is just about to happen and Vale, Vazluna, and Zelda are all standing on top of the bell tower. All clans are here with their separate bodies of their dead; they smell as they sat out all day in the sun, but no one dares to say anything about it. People eye each other and we shift on our feet waiting. The leaders mumble amongst themselves and soon Vale steps forward.

"We are all here to burn and honor the dead, we will do so without the presence of the leader but I'm sure she would want to be here as well." 

The crowd mumbles, I hear a man as he says to the person next to him. "How can we follow her if she can't even show up to the burning of her supposed people." Indra turns and bares her teeth but I'm shocked when it is Anya who speaks up. "Mind your tongue." The man looks down. "Or what?" Indra steps forward and threateningly unsheaths a part of her sword "Or-" She get's cut off.

"Don't count me out just yet," Bry shouts from the back.

We all step to the side as she walks forward, her head is high and she walks with no sign of her previous injuries. Her strides are long and smooth. She jumps up onto the beam with ease of an alleycat. She nods to Vale and looks to the others. Vale steps back. She holds up her hand and the night is quiet.  

"People of Blue Cliff, People of Plain Riders, People of the Desert, we are all here today under one circumstance, death. Death of the Plain Riders from this village. Death of the leader of the Desert Clan. Death of people from every clan here. We all have suffered and we all have lost today, some more than others. However, we will prevail. We will burn the fallen and recognize the sacrifice they made today for protecting their own. For protecting others. For protecting the clan that came to be. May we join together as one clan to strengthen each other and may I lead you to victory! May we have no more deaths of our people!!!"

A roar comes up from everyone and Bry hops down and grabs the torches from the people who were holding them; and burns each pile. I find myself shouting and feeding off of everyone's energy. She walks back up and returns to the spot and waits a moment before silencing them again. 

"As the leader, I announce the end of the war of the Plain Riders and Desert!" A roar comes up of approval. "As leader may I announce the end of the war of Blue Cliff on Trikru!" Another roar comes up. "As the leader, may I end my reign!" Everyone is silent and they look at her in confusion. She smiles. What is she doing?

"I will be honest with you. My true purpose of fighting your previous leaders was not to become your leader, I just wanted to end the wars. I wanted no more death of any people." Bry motions to the fires. "May their fights be over."

She turns around and grabs Vazluna and brings her forth. "Vazluna of the Plain Riders, will you take the leadership of your people back into your hands, but under the condition that you will honor my wishes as leader?"

Vazluna blinks and nods, with a strong voice she announces, "I will return to be the leader and honor the changes that you've made." Bry holds up her hand. "People of the Plains I return to you your leader!" The Plain Riders shout and holler as their leader restored to them. Vazluna and Bry grasp forearms and Vazluna stands back. Bry turns to Zelda and motions her to come forward.

"Zelda of Blue Cliff, will you take the leadership of your people back into your hands, but under the condition that you will honor my wishes as the leader of your clan?" Zelda straightens her back and goes to answer but Bry holds her hand up. Zelda looks at her questioningly but doesn't speak. "We will have a clan that will have no leader if I return your status of leader of Blue Cliff right away. As the leader, I want you to govern the Desert Clan." The crowd whispers amongst itself. "I trust that your leading as ruler of the two will be fair and just, but my condition is that you help appoint the desert clan a leader and that you help them heal as a clan who's leader left them alone." I see Zelda's face soften as she looks to Bry. 

"I Zelda of Blue Cliff, honor and respect the decisions that you made as Ruler. I will help Desert Clan appoint a new leader and grow as they will no longer be left alone, but found." 

Bry grabs Zelda's hand and smiles lightly and holds up their entwined hands. "People of Blue Cliff and Desert I give to you, your leader!" The crowd goes crazy.

Afterward, dancing and eating happen and the three clans truly do become one. I eat and my little belly fat and I grow hyper and I dance. I laugh as Hayden joins me and twirls me into the air. Soon, I giggle as Bry steals me from him and races me away with him following. Anya then comes to me and Bry hands me over; I dance and eat with Anya as my guard. I beg her to dance and she relents. She doesn't dance much but I can tell that she is having fun. Vazluna and the guard are dancing scandalously close as they rub against one another. A few soldiers whistle at them. Vale and Travis dance together as well, and I watch as Bry punches Hayden on the shoulder. They then dance against one another. Indra is quite relaxed as she breaks them apart and shows them a Trikru dance and Bry joins, head back and laughing as Hayden tries to keep up. Bry then drags Zelda in and she seems awkward at first, but after Hayden says something to her she makes a face then dances with the skills of a street performer. Soon people clap and cheer her on. I am high on this energy. I like this; people are laughing and having fun; no death or fighting. Soon, I am yawning as Anya carries me back to our tent.

...

**Zelda POV**

The next day I walk towards the Trikru camp. I spot Bry as she converses with Vazluna. She is smiling and rolls her eyes at something Vazluna says. I watch as they talk with easy banter. Their relaxes posture shows that they are comfortable in each others presence. I did not realize that they had a close relationship.

I spot as Vazluna's guard comes over on her horse and hands her the reins. Vazluna looks to the guard warmly. I blink. I wonder if they're more than guard and leader. As I near I see Vazluna hop on her horse and lean down to kiss Bry on the cheek. A spark of jealousy flashes and Bry turns red. Vazluna laughs at her face and shouts as she rides away, "I hope to see you soon my lover!" I hear Hayden laugh loudly and the rest of the Trikru party exchange smirks.

I approach Bry and raise a brow as she turns to me. Bry shakes her head mumbling, "Ask your cousin." Oh, I plan to. I look at their packed up site. "You're leaving already?" Bry nods, "Yes." 

I straighten my stance and put my hands behind my back. I talk to her as I would in a meeting with my chairmen. Monotoned with my face devoided of emotion. I have chosen to forgive Bry but I don't want to let her in (even though she carries my heart still). I need to keep a distance to not let myself be hurt and to not scare Bry off with my emotions again. "Where do you plan to go?" 

"I will go by with Vale to TonDc, I have business that I need to attend to." I nod. I feel disappointment grow inside me. An idea strikes me. My heart says to do it so you can continue to talk to her while my head says to turn and walk away.

"Would you mind if I joined your party? I need to go to my troops on the Trikru border." Stupid heart, why am I so weak? Bry pauses and then nods. "I do not see a problem with that, I will let the others know."

I nod. "I will meet you here in a bit." I turn and walk away with a very small satisfied smile, maybe I can get some answers. 

....

We ride the trail towards TonDc. Vale and her healer are upfront in the lead. Her second and the dark blonde sit together behind them. I find their effort to keep a much minimal contact between them on the mule amusing. My cousin and the small red-haired girl he calls little fire are behind them on top of his horse. They are talking but I cannot hear of what. Bry and I ride side to side in the back. So far we have made no attempts to start a conversation. Bry rides calmly with a steady expression, I'm not sure if I'm the only one who feels a slight tension as I wish to talk. I mentally sigh and I decide to go for it. 

"Bry?" She hums. 

"I need to talk to you."

She turns her head to me, I know I have her full attention. 

"I have some questions that I would like for you to answer honestly. Why did you never tell me where you came from when you first started to live with me?"

Bry blinks and takes a long breath. "My past is quite...painful. The night that your sister died, I told you that my family's fight was also over. It is true. I would rather keep that in the past as you know it is hard talking about someone whose death causes you pain. I can tell you is that I originally was coming from Valzunla's clan when I first met you but you already knew that. I didn't mention though is that I lived with her for a few months. She found me in one of the lowest times in my life and took me in. She helped me heal and when I left it's because I was ready and I was running from becoming a member of her court." My eyes widen, at that. It's rare for someone to offer such a position without them living there or knowing them for the majority of their lives.

"Why didn't you take it?" I ask out of curiosity. 

"I have an issue with...power. I once knew someone who was going to have tons of it and I tried to protect them from the said position...it ended up costing their life in the end, I have no taste for it and I would rather live a simple life than have all the power in the clans."

I nod in understanding. I bite my lip at my next question. I need to know. "How did you get?" I motion at her back.

"The scars and brand?" She asks and I nod.

Bry closes her eyes and doesn't speak. I watch as an internal debate rages inside. She did say it was a painful to her, maybe I've overstepped. A light panic starts at the thought. As I was about to tell her she did have to answer but she spoke, "I was currently living in TonDc, and I was out on a hunting trip when I thought that I being followed. Turns out I was right. I was taken by another assassin and given to the Flamekeepers. I did something that angered them and so when I was dragged to Polis I was tortured and the rest is history."

I suck in a deep breath, "Hayden mentioned to me that an assassin killed all of them, except one. That was you?"

Bry laughs darkly, "I did, they all deserved to die."

_**Flashback...** _

_**Bry POV** _

_I lost count of the number of days that I've been here. Lost count of the number of cuts on my body. Lost count of the number of punches delt against me. I lost count of the number of breaths that brought me closer to death. I was ready for my fight to be over. I have been ready since the day they took her from me, from the day that I killed my sister._

_The door creaks open and I hear their footsteps as they approach me. I don't move. I am suddenly doused with cold water that has been mixed with alcohol. My wounds burn with pain as it enters my cuts, I grit my teeth as my body is set on fire. I will not give them the pleasure of hearing me yell anymore. My face is roughly grabbed and I am forced to look up at the face of Thames._

_Thames is the leader of the Flamekeepers. He is cruel and follows the Flame blindly. He is so blinded that if you don't follow it then you're against it and you'll be eliminated. He cuts down those around him and has no heart. He truly is the cruelest man I know, and I wish death to those before they met him. "Hmmm...as I thought you're still alive." He let's go and steps back. My head hangs against my chest but I still have the energy to glare at him. "What are we to do with you today, red blood?"  He tilts his head calculatingly. "We have beaten you...cut you...burned you...broken your bones...starved you...poisoned you...yet it's not enough for the amount of disrespect that you've caused against the Flame." I watch as he walks around me, my arms sore and feet tired as my hands have been chained above me and I'm forced to stand on my toes. He grabs my hair and rips my head back, I look at the bastard. "You had freedom. Heda came to your saving the first time, but you threw it away." He whispers hotly against me. I recoil at his touch. He lets go and the chains clink as I slump back down._

_He walks back in front of me and I stare at my feet at this point. I know the next thing they can do to me is death. I can't wait. I am met as another Flamekeeper stands in front of me and punches me, my face flings back, spit and blood flies. "You threw it away!" Thames yells. A different Flamekeepers comes up and gives me a blow. They take turns as Thames shouts._

_"Heda chose you! "_

_A punch._

_"The Flame chose you! "_

_A kick._

_"Heda and the Flame wanted you even after you disrespected them! "_

_A punch to my bruised ribs._

_"You tricked and manipulated the tradition!"_

_A kick to the stomach._

_"You a red blood...fought in the conclave!"_

_Another punch to the face._

_"Hid a nightblood from the Flame, yet...the Heda still wanted you, guided by the Flame."_

_Punch to the ribs._

_"They chose you to be their chosen!"_

_A kick to the shins._

_"And what do you do? You ran away! "_

_A kick to my sternum._

_"You ran from them, and now...we are never letting you go."  The beating stops and my mind is a blur of pain. Everything is silent. Thames steps forward and grabs my face surprisingly gently. He whispers,_

_"You threw it away...the Flame will not be forgotten so easily. With is brand...may you remember and show all, that you truly belong to it." I look up confused before a sizzling noise reaches my ears right before they try to melt my body. I scream and darkness engulfs me._

_...._

_I am awakened as someone touches the brand, I flinch away and my shackles clang together. "Hey, Hey Bry it's okay it's only me." Titus steps around and I look up. "What-" I try to say but my throat throbs and hurts. Probably from my yelling from earlier. Titus moves and offers me a small cup full of water. I drink it and some of it runs down my face and throat._

_"Thank you," I croak.  He frowns and tilts my head._

_"What have they been doing to you?" he asks theoretically. I'm sure I look as bad as I feel._

_Suddenly a large bang of the doors open and Titus jumps; as I close my eyes. Titus grips my face and I hiss. "You pathetic red blood! You get everything coming to you!" He snarls. He glances sideways at the other Flamekeepers walk in. Some sweat starts on his brow. Cowardess fool. They stop and one asks, "Having fun, Titus?" Titus straightens and looks to them. He throws a glance towards me and says, "Yes, this red blood disgusts me."_

_Thames enters in and looks at Titus. He smiles cruelly, "I'm glad to see that you are getting more involved and away from those books you like so much. Now, why don't you go, Titus, we have more...to discuss with the traitor. I know that you have a weak stomach when it comes to violence."_

_A few Flamekeepers snicker and Titus tucks his head down and scurries out of the room. I sigh, Titus was always such a coward, scared to defend himself and scare of that in which he does not understand._

_Titus is not a bad man. He was carved to follow the flame at a young age. He has been the most educated flamekeeper that I've seen. I know he has skill of fighting; as all flamekeepers do but he has a strange distaste of it. Maybe he'll never be a bloodthirsty and blind like his teacher Thames is._

_Thames turns to me as Titus leaves, "Now where were we?"_

_..._

_I hear the door close as Thames walks in. Another day in this hell._

_"Are you going to kill me?" I ask. This is the first time that I've talked; in who knew how long._

_Thames gives off a deep chuckle, "I thought you have forgotten the ability to speak."_

_I stare at the ground as he talks. I'm tired of this can't they just let me die?_

_He comes up and strokes my face. "You should be happy to see me today, I have something for you."_

_I scoff internally. "I don't want anything from you."_

_"Oh my dear girl, you'll want this. You see, you were looking a bit lonely so I thought that I would bring you, someone, to keep you company." He motions to the door and they bring in a bundle and the smell of death surrounds the room. I try my best to not gag. They dump the mass onto the floor at my feet. A body tumbles out. It is grey and maggots are eating away at the flesh. Black stains the grey skin and I see a face that I thought that I would never see again. Abi; my little sister...my dead little sister. I cannot look away._

_For the first time in this hell hole, I feel fear. My heart thumps against my chest and my world stops. They took my sister away from me and made me watch her die. They killed her and then took her body. First, they take her life then they took her death. They denied her the right to pass on. They denied her the right to a new life. A feeling burns inside of me. It is hot and makes me see in red. Rage. I feel undeniable rage towards every single Flamekeeper. I start to shake. My need to kill cries inside me as a man cries for water in the desert. My gaze slowly moves up to them. I roar and a few flinch back. I. Will. Kill. Them. All._

_Thames laughs as the other Flamekeepers watch me with a little caution as I trash wildly. "You do have some life in you after all!"_

_I struggle against my restraints and I move and pull. God must have been looking down on me and the rusted ring holding me to the beam breaks. I look down at; tightem my grip on my cuff and use the chain as a whip and whack one across the head. He falls to the ground motionless and they all stare at me. I use my other arm and break the other one away from the beam as well. Something in me snaps and I see only red. I attack. Fear. Yelling. Fighting. Blood. Death. That's all I remember as I kill every single one. Limbs being ripped from bodies. Blood coating and spraying everywhere. Using whatever I could as weapons. My bloodlust making me blind to my pain. Thames death is the hardest to achieve but the most satisfying._

_...._

_I lay there on my knees in the lake of blood and I heave with deep breaths and I hear the door creak open.  I look up to see the fearful face of Titus. "Bry?" He looks around to see the fallen and dead members of the Flamekeepers. I am covered in blood. My blonde hair dyed red with it, clothes soaked in it, my body more blood than skin. My eyes burn with a blue flame of rage and revenge. My bloodlust and rage screams for me to kill him, end them all, he caused this, he kept her body. I stalk him. His eyes open with fear and he turns to run. I pounce and we land in a heap. I turn him over and pick him up so he sits on his knees. The sword at his throat. "You knew!" I hiss. He flinches._

_"You knew" My voice cracks. "You kept her body! You didn't even give her a proper burning! For two years!" I tighten my grip. "For two fucking years, you've kept her body!"_

_I look at the slaughtered and horrid display of the men...no...monsters that I've ripped apart. "You sick bastards kept her body for two years...so I'll return the favor." Now, I can feel him shaking and I must be the monster now, for my sister, for me...but a human part of me tells me that he is...was my friend. "No one will find or recognize these Flamekeepers bodies...you will rot and pay for what you've done. The love of the Flame blinds you all. As you once helped me, I will let you live, but the next time you cross me I will kill you."  I stand back as he scrambles away from me towards the dead Flamekeepers. He stops and stares at Thames. His face pales and he turns to me, "How could you!"  His viewed Thames as a father figure, even as cruel as he was. I snarl and he flinches back. "No! How could you!" I go and carefully grab Abi's body and as I go to leave I stop._

_"You're love for Thames and the Flame made you weak. Titus, your love is weakness."  I make my leave with my sister's dead body._

_**Flashback ends...** _

I think about what she's said and my heart grows heavy with each event as she's told it. If I wasn't still a little mad and it was proper; I would reach out. But I don't.  I am unsure if I want to keep asking. I don't want to bring up any more bad memories. 

"Why did you truly come?" Bry asks me.

I huff. "Hayden told me that the troops have been itching to attack the Trikru. I knew they would listen to my orders, but they have been suspicious of Hayden's loyalty to me, and it's because we haven't been on the best of terms recently. So I thought it would be the best to go myself to make sure they carry out my rules." And also I wanted to talk to you. I still have so many questions. Why Heda? Why did you never come back? What do you think of me now? The cold masked leader that makes her family attack the one that he was supposed to join out of pettiness and anger.

Bry raises a brow. "I see, do you have any more?"

"Not right now."

Soon we have hit the spot on the trail that Hayden and I have to make our separate way. I say my farewell to Vale and thank Travis for helping heal my injuries. Then I turn to Bry and I offer her my arm. She looks down at it and bats it away. I feel sad at the rejection but then it turns into shock as she pulls me into a hug. I blink in surprise and then return it.

Her grip on me is tight and I take a breath. Her smell of honeysuckle and fresh hay hits my nose. I feel myself relax and my anger and pain that she's caused are forgotten. Damn these feelings. 

"What are your plans after TonDC?" I whisper not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." She answers. Should I ask her the idea that I've been mulling over?

She pulls back and I look at her hopeful. "You are welcome to come back to Blue Cliff when you're done."

She gives me a sweet smile, that makes my forgotten feelings bloom. Why can't I be rid of this? "I would love to but I will be busy. I have recently decided to commit to something." 

"Oh?"

Bry nods towards the dark blonde haired girl with the hard face. "Streetrat." The girl stops whatever she was doing and glares at Bry. "Come here." The girl hesitates and makes her way over. 

"What do you want?"

Bry lifts a brow at her tone, "Anya, I'd like you to meet Zelda. Zelda this is Anya, she is going to be my second if she accepts. I have seen great potential and I would be honored to teach her."

I see the girl's eyes widen and then blinks. I'm sure this is an uncharacteristic moment for her. She narrows them at her in suspicion. Bry chuckles, "Do you accept?" The girl gives a curt nod and walks away. I would think that she didn't care about becoming Bry's second if I didn't see the small smile grace her lips. 

A voice clears their throat and we turn to Hayden. "Speaking of seconds, I would like to ask little fire a question." We all turn to Hayden who is looking at him curiously. "Little fire, I have seen your spirit and your heart over these past few days and I have to say I'm impressed. You are brave, curious with the blade and willing to protect those in battle. It would give me great pleasure if you would accept to be my second."

Jess waits a moment before squealing yes and jumping at Hayden who catches her effortlessly. He chuckles and raises her over his head. I am shocked that my cousin would want to train such a young child. I guess I need to learn more about my cousin as well. We give Anya and Jess time to say goodbye and we make our leave. Jess gives a watery smile when Hayden asks if she's okay. I turn to look at their retreating forms. May we meet again.


	18. Respect is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is a great honor and sacrifice of the teacher. A teacher gives up a part of themselves. Thier time, effort and who they are. The student takes that from their teacher. Their student also represents them. Their teachings, their methods, their skills, and how they want them to be remembered. The student is a shadow of their teacher, what they do impacts how people look at them. So answer me this second, did you deserve this honor?"

**Anya POV**

I lay awake in the hutch that I am sharing with Indra. Her constant snoring is not the only thing that is keeping me awake, after all, I used to sleep in an abandoned building in a pile of snoring, moving children. I sigh as I roll over onto my back. I am...excited to start training tomorrow; never in my life, I would think to be a second to an assassin. I am not sure what I feel towards her. I want to feel resentment and I do still feel a little anger at her taking me away from the life that I knew, but as her second I feel…grateful? I sigh frustrated. Why are feelings so hard? This is why I'd rather be without them.

I lay there as the moon moves across the sky. I think of nothing for the longest. Just listening to the crickets and the occasional footsteps of the guards. I wonder how Jess is doing. How is she coping as General Hayden’s second? I know that she likes the man and that he will protect her as he did during the fight that broke out after the challenge, but I find myself still worrying. I was the one who found her on the street as a mere toddler and I took her under my wing. I miss her small frame pressed against me as we slept, I guess that she was the closest thing to family that I’ve known. I know she’s not gone and I find myself curious if we’ll ever see each other again. What a strange feeling to miss someone. I huff at myself. 

I look outside the window, the dark silhouettes of the trees blow in the wind as the sliver of the moon gets covered by the clouds.

…

I am rudely awakened as I topple onto the floor. My body smacks the cold ground and I growl at the impact. I give a murderous glare at Indra who is already wearing her armor and sword attached at the hips.

“Get up or you’ll be late!” she hisses, as she makes her way out of the hut. I bounce up and quickly shove on my boots and scramble out of the door. I go to stand by Indra as Bry and Vale make their way to us. I straighten my back and shoot Indra a dark look. She eyes me up and down. I curl my lip at her daring her to say anything. My clothes are rumpled as I slept with my pants and shirt, my hair wild and standing all over the place as I rushed out.

Bry and Vale stop in front of us, their hands behind their backs as they eye us up and down. I force my face from heating up at their skeptical looks. “Good morning seconds, I’m glad to see that you’re…awake,” Vale says as her eyes stick on me for a moment. “This morning we will be going on a run, please try to keep up, if you can't then we will find something to accommodate for your slack.”

She turns to Bry asking if she wants to add something. “This run will be merrily what it is a run, we want to test to see how long and far that you can go so we know where we are starting, once we are satisfied at where you are we will add other things to it, such as covering your tracks, how quiet you can move in the forest, losing attackers, being the ones to attack, and avoiding traps. So Vale after you, I’ll be in the back.”

Vale nods and takes off at a swift jog. I find myself relaxed, this should be easy after all I ran all over Polis.

...

Whoever invented mountains will die by my blade. I gulp another breath of air as I feel my legs began to shake, my sides burning with pain at the lack of air getting into my body. I swipe at my face harshly a thick stream of sweat comes off. My hair sticks to my face and neck, I’m going to cut all of it off. 

I see Bry as she jogs next to me, she is also sweaty, but unlike me, she only had a light tint of pink to her cheeks as I’m sure I'm red all over. “How are you feeling second?” I grit my teeth and force myself to go faster my body protest but I will not give her the satisfaction of answering. I hear her chuckle as she picks up her pace.

After who knows how long we ran, we ended up back in the village. I see Indra with her hands on her knees; sucking in deep breaths, Vale is standing with her arms crossed barely winded, a thin sweat is on her face. I find myself collapsing onto my hands and knees; as whatever is left in my stomach from last night; makes its way up my throat. I wipe my mouth and move away from the pile sucking in the refreshing air, hopefully, to lessen the aches of my body. I feel sharps of pain in my abdomen and feet. My legs burn as I shake. I do everything to not collapse on the ground, as I feel another wave of vomit come over me.

I close my eyes trying to stop myself from being so weak. “Well your second is persistent, I’ll give her that,” I hear Vale say to Bry. They let us catch our breath for another five minutes. I feel someone lift me up and I bat away their hands. Bry steps back as I stand up trying to not let dizziness affect me. She huffs, “Come second let’s get some food and water back into you.”

I follow her and she tells me to sit. I glance at Indra as she stuffs her face of food. I feel my mouth water, even though I just threw up I’m famished. Bry arrives with a plate stacked of meat, grapes, and bread with what looks to be a yellow substance splattered on them. I rip into it before she has a chance to put it down. “Easy second if you eat to fast you might end up throwing up again.” I slow down but only slightly. She puts a glass of white liquid in front of me. It’s milk. Some of the farmers would give us children a glass when they couldn’t sell it on the hot days at the market. I take it a gulp it down to soothe my burning throat. Bry pours water in. “I want you to drink a glass of milk and two glasses of water at every meal.” I shove a roll into my mouth not acknowledging her statement.

She sits across from us. “I manage to talk Vale into giving you two a break after this morning’s run. Instead of going immediately into swords, you two will be going to the armory to start cleaning and sharping the weapons.” I scowl, she doesn’t need to take it easy on me. “Don’t worry second, you’ll be wishing that you had sword practice instead.” With that, she gets up and leaves as she grabs a collection of grapes off of Indra’s plate with a shove ignoring her snarl.

“Get your own food assassin.” Bry holds up the vine teasingly, “I did lil chief.” She walks out with a wink.

After Indra pushes me to hurry up and I glare at her as I eat slowly, frustrated Indra growls. “If you hurry up the faster we can be started and the faster that we can be done.” I recognize the truth and start to eat at normal speeds and shove a few rolls into my shirt.

We walk inside. Piles and piles of weapons everywhere. Axes, swords of all shapes and sizes, spears, knives, bows, and arrow, you name it. I think I died and went to heaven. I feel myself getting giddy as I see Indra huff.

“Might as well get started.”

….

I look at my hands as I lay in bed. They have ripped skin, cuts and the pain of forming blisters. Indra and I were there for hours going through and cleaning and organizing all of them. My hands throb and ache with the knowledge that we still have more to do. I roll over and try to ignore the pain. Pain is a weakness that I need to overcome to get stronger, I will heal.

….

I wake up earlier the next morning as Indra is lacing her boots. I somehow feel even more tired than when I went to bed. I have no clue how this is possible. I put on boots and flop my way to the spot where we met them yesterday. Bry is standing there talking to Indra, I catch the tell end of their conversation, “She’ll be over in a minute, there was a problem she had to take care off.”

She looks to me and I glare at her for this god-awful hour that we have to get up at but I dare not complain. She observes my hair and smiles. It is sticking out at all sides and the morning fog has made it bigger than normal. She walks over to me and asks, “Could I braid your hair for you Streetrat? It might help in keeping it…under control.” I whip my head over to Indra who snorts. I glance back at Bry than towards to woods, without answering. Bry shrugs, “Suit yourself.”

Vale walks over and greets us and we go on that run. I throw up twice on it. We repeat yesterday and have a meal then go to the armory. I am less thrilled this time.

We do this for about a week. Run to lunch and then armory til dark. My body is sore and stiff, my hands cracked and bloody. More blisters than skin on my hands and feet. I ache everywhere, and I am tired from the early mornings. I don’t complain. With all the pain I know will come strength.

...

On the seventh day, Bry catches a look at my hands and drags me over to the healing hut where I glare and snarl at her. I move or hide my hands as she tells me to stop being so difficult. Susan walks in and asks Bry if she needs any help; I really hate that woman. I hold still for her and allow her to tend to my hands. They are thick with bandages and I feel like an idiot with them on.

She catches me taking them off and tells me to keep them on. I ignore her and keep unwrapping. I don't need these wrappings. By the time we finish the armory, my hands are throbbing with my heartbeat and I can't move them. In the morning we go on the run and the sweat makes my hands burn and I fall and I yelp as my sore hands rip to catch myself. Bry runs over and I feel red with anger and frustration. 

"Anya! Are you okay?" Bry bends down to help me and I push her back. I grit my teeth as my hand makes contact. "I don't need your help!" I roar. I glance to see Vale and Indra has stopped and are now looking at us. They both wear matching expressions of disapproval. Embarrassment floods me. I look down and start to jog. I ignore the hot blood pouring from my ruined hands. 

...

When we get back Vale tells us to start the barn chores, she is satisfied with the work that we've done in the armory. Vale eyes me with a look. I stare back at her. "Indra leave us I would like a word with this second." Indra nods and makes her way to the dining area. "Follow me." Vale turns and walks to the fighting arena. I stop next to her and look out. Men and women are all practicing. Fighting hand to hand, swords, practicing with targets and I see a small ring of people cheer as they take turns to best each other. I look and I spot Bry with a post and her axes that she had when she first met me. Her cheeks are red and her face in a dark concentration as she uses feline grace to hack at a post. Each swing is sharp and the blades go deep into the wood. I see as she swipes at it repeatedly over and over, each motion becoming harder and faster until she lets out a shout of anger and throws an ax and it embeds into a target in the center a few yards away. She goes to retrieve it and instead of the mindless hacking, she turns to the precise throwing. 

"Tell me, do you know the honor it is for someone to ask you to be their second?"

I freeze at the question. I don't answer as I honestly do not know. I do not want to make a fool of myself by pretending that I do.

"It is a great honor and sacrifice of the teacher. A teacher gives up a part of themselves. Thier time, effort and who they are. The student takes that from their teacher. Their student also represents them. Their teachings, their methods, their skills, and how they want them to be remembered. The student is a shadow of their teacher, what they do impacts how people look at them. So answer me this second, did you deserve this honor?"

She walks away and I feel myself grow in shame as I glance back to the assassin. I turn and go to the stables to begin my chores, Vale's words echo in my head. 

Later, as I get ready for sleep a container and fresh bandages are on my bed. I open it up and I can guess what it's for. I put some on my hands and I try to not whimper at the cooling relief that comes over my burning hands. I wrap them to my best and go to bed for the first time in days without the aching throb.

...

The next morning I have it in mind that I will do better to treat Bry with respect and apologize. Indra has barely spoken or looked at me since yesterday at the run, I don't understand why she treats me as if I have wrong-do her. Vale and Bry walk. Vale nods to Indra and they take off; as I start to follow I stop at my teacher's voice. "Second, halt." I turn and she walks up to me with an unusual blank expression. I try to not show my nerves. "You will not be running today." 

I look away, shame hits me. I have already ruined me being a second, she is about to discard me. "We will be going on a hike today." She goes towards the entrance that we rode through on the first day and she hands me a pack. I almost drop it unexpecting its weight. My hand stings at the weight digging in and I quickly put the heavy pack on my back. I follow her on the trail. She does not talk to me and I find myself looking around. On the run I don't really get to look at the path, Trikru land truly is beautiful. The green leaves make a startling contrast against the bright sunlight and blue sky. The birds and wood creatures chirp and fill the land with a music, unlike the noise and talk of the streets. We make our way up a mountain and soon we are climbing it. Sweat pours from my face and my light shirt becomes dark. My hands burn as I use them to pull me up the step side. I am heaving by the time we reach the top and my teacher sits down. I drop my bag ungracefully and look to what has my teachers attention. My breath catches. I can see far into the distant, the other mountains look small, the big valleys and field look like a small puddle, the tree canopies make a blanket across the land. I can see the village of TonDC and it's a speck in the distance. The view is breathtaking, I did not realize how much land there was. 

"Come sit second."

I obediently walk over and sit across from my teacher. She looks at me and just stares. I do my best to not squirm under her study. I guess anytime for me to apologize would be now. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Um...teacher I would like to...um" She raises a brow. "to apologize." I swallow and look away. I see her in my peripheral vision as she crosses her arms. "Yes, for what exactly?" 

I look down to my hands, my pride is saying to not say anything but I really don't want to mess this up. "For being a bad second. I haven't listened to you and I disrespected you by pushing you away when you tried to help."

Her expression softens. "I accept and thank you for apologizing to me. I know it must have been difficult for you to do so." I nod, relieved that she accepted it. She opens her pack and digs in and pulls out dried meat sticks and two apples, she hands me half and I accept them. We chew looking at the view, I don't think I could grow tired of it. 

"Anya." I turn my attention to Bry, she is looking at the apple and twirling it slowly in her hands. "I know we didn't meet in the most...proper way but I don't regret taking you or Jess from Polis. I know that I've sprung you being my second on you as well. You must still have hard feelings about me taking you from your home. I don't expect you to like me or to become close, but I do ask that you respect me and listen to what I say. You don't have to agree what I teach or believe but I want you to at least respect it...so what I'm saying is that in this I wish for us to respect one another. As teacher and as student. Is this okay?"

I feel a weird warm feeling bubble up inside of me, "Yeah, we can do that...teacher." Bry gives me a small smile and bites into her apple. We sit there for another hour before we pack up and make our way back.

...

I dropped my bag exhausted, a new layer of sweat is coating me. My body is screaming for rest and my back aches from the pack, what in the world is in this? Bry comes to my side, "Thank you for carrying those all day, do me a favor and put those back in the river for me?" The river? I look inside and my jaw almost drops. "You made me carry a bag of rocks all day?!" Bry smirks and walks away. "You don't think I was going to have you go unpunished for disrespecting me, now did you?" She says over her shoulder. I stare after her in disbelief. 

 


	19. River Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anya, you will learn that people will drag you through the mud to get to you. You cannot react. You cannot let them have that power over you. You cannot control what they say but you can control how you react to it."

**Anya POV**

I wake up the following morning in a better mood. I can admit that the conversation with Bry helped. We both know where we stand and know that we need to work together. I need to give her a chance. I get down from my cot and don't mind my feet touching the cold ground. I grab my boots and start to shove my feet in them; starting the complex tie on my boots. They already have mud and scrapes from use. I look over to see Indra doing the same. Her head picks up from my stare and she narrows her eyes at me. She looks down and ties her laces a little more aggressively and leaves the hutch and slams the door harder than normal. Right, she has a problem with me as of late. Whatever, I don't care if she likes me or not. I walk out to the door to see them waiting for me. I jog over hoping that I'm not late.

"Good morning second," Bry says as I approach. I nod to her in greeting. Vale looks between us, noticing the difference. Bry smiles at my change of behavior. I honestly do want to be a good second. She turns to Vale, "After you Chief." We take off into the woods starting our run.

....

On the run, Bry jogs next to me and I notice with pride that I don't breathe as heavily or I don't feel as tired as quickly. I take the time to enjoy the things that I never noticed on the run. I watch as birds fly across the trail or the rabbits that scamper out of the way as we run past them.

When we are nearing the end of the run, my teacher sprints past us and yells over her shoulder, "Always so slow you Trikru!" Vale curls her lip at her and takes off. Indra and I sprint trying to catch up to our running teachers. They leave us in the dust. Bry and Vale run to TonDC neck to neck. Vale trips Bry as they run and Bry loses her balance and falls but manages to roll back up onto her feet running. I marvel at the move. I hope she teaches me it. Vale crosses into TonDC first and turns to Bry once they stopped inside.

"You cheat!" Bry says as she catches up to a smirking Vale.

"No, I win."

 Bry frowns and pushes Vale who catches her hands and they start to tussle. Indra and I run inside breathing heavily as we watch as they struggle locked hand and hand. They glare as they push and pull, suddenly Bry twists and throws Vale over her shoulder and Vale lands on her back in the dirt. Bry looks over and smirks, "Now, I win." Vale frowns. Bry offers her hand and Vale takes it but pulls Bry down so she's also in the dirt. Bry glares at a smiling Vale. They stand up and stare at one another before both smirking and clasping forearms.

“It’s sad that you must resort into cheating to win.”

“It’s called not losing, I know you’re not familiar to it,” Vale retorts.

I find their behavior strange. They turn to us seemingly remembering that we are here.

"Vale, if you agree I think that our seconds are done with their punishments and are ready to start training?"

Vale eyes the both of us, "I suppose so." Indra eyes seem to glow at the thought of her punishment being over and going back to fighting. I feel like she holds that over me a little even though I was punished as well.

Bry smiles, "Go eat and then met us in the training pits." They leave as Indra and I walk to the dining hall. Finally. I'm more than ready to learn how to fight.

....

"Sorry, second but we aren't going to be doing that." I turn to see my teacher as I look away from watching Indra and Vale go against each other with swords. I frown. What?

"Come." She walks out of the training pits, and I follow her. We walk into the woods. I watch her back as we walk. Where are we going? Why aren’t we training with swords? What is she up to? She takes us to a small clearing. It is about fifteen by fifteen wide with thick woods surrounding us. She stops and says, "Sit."

I narrow my eyes at her in suspicion but I comply. She walks behind me and starts to run her fingers through my hair. I tense. What is she doing? I fight the urge to pull away. I sit there and let her mess with my hair. Her fingers comb through my hair getting the tangles and knots out. As she starts to pull, I realize that she is braiding my hair. I find the gesture and the feel of her nail across my scalp relaxing and soothing once I've relaxed. I close my eyes and soak up the attention. I never got much if any since I have always been alone but maybe it won't hurt enjoying it for one minute?

"Your hair can be one of your biggest disadvantages in a fight. It can get caught in something, or your enemy can pull it to put you at risk."  She says as she continues to braid it.

"Then I'll cut it all off."

She chuckles, "I suppose you can do that, but many other warriors usually keep it tied up or out of the way. They like to have long hair so when they aren't fighting they can style it for social events or help with their looks to impress someone." I scrunch my face up because, ew.

"You have very nice hair, you just need to learn how to control it, much like that fiery temper of yours Streetrat." I glower at that. Must she call me so? She throws the braid over my shoulder and stands in front of me. I feel and look at it. It is well done.

"I will teach you how to do your own, but for now let's work on some battle training, yes?" I stand. Excitement runs through me. She smiles and hands me a ripped piece of clothing I take it and look at it confusingly.

"Put it over your eyes." I furrow my eye and do so. After I feel that she tugs on it to make sure that I cannot see.

"I do not see how this helps with battle?"

Suddenly, I'm knocked onto the ground. I hear my teacher as she stands above me. "You must rely on your senses in battle, but not all of them might be available. Now, get up." I get up on my knees and slowly stand. I wait and wait. All I can do is hear the birds chirping and feel the warm sun on my face. Suddenly, I am rushing towards the ground and I land face first with my body to follow. A stick stabs me uncomfortably in the stomach. I hold in a groan as I wipe some of the mud off of my face.

"You will not always be able to use or trust your eyes. You will have battles in rain or snow so thick that you cannot see or hear your enemies. Enemies might drug your supplies to make you see things. Now up." I stand just to be knocked over again. "You will have enemies coming for you at the dead of night. Up." I stand cautiously, and sure enough, I am knocked over again. "You will be in the middle of battle for someone to strike you across the face blinding you. Up." I get up waiting but it doesn't come.

I whip to the right as I hear my teacher's voice sound from the woods, “You will learn how to run, defend yourself and fight without relying on your senses as a whole.” I hear a crash and I turn towards it, but then I am knocked onto my stomach. I gasp as the breath is rushed out of my body.

“Today we will work on blocking. I have a staff and I am going to swing at you, you are going to avoid my hits. Got it?”

I nod. Can’t be that hard, can it?

….

I am knocked to the ground…again; for the hundredth time. I growl and rip my blindfold off. I look up to my teacher, the end of her staff is pointed at me as she is in an offense position. She swirls her staff and stands as she implants it into the ground.

“Did I give you permission to take that off?”

I frown. She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. Waiting. I sigh and retie it back on and try to be ready to be knocked over…again. However, I feel her hands adjust me. She makes me bend my legs a little bit more and makes me hold my arms bent at the elbow and raised in front of me.

“Stand on the balls of your feet.” I do. “This is the best defensive position to go to. You have the opportunity to move quicker and arms are up to move the weapon out of the way with your forearms.”

I cock my head to the side, “Won’t they get cut?”

“Better your arms then your torso.” I nod with understanding. “Okay let’s go again. We will stop when you get fifteen blocks.” I took a deep breath.

“Ready.”

I close my eyes inside the blindfold and I hear the snap of a small twig from my left and I lean back as I feel the swoosh of the staff fly where I was standing.

“Good.”

I smirk a little but quickly fix it. I still have a few more to go, cannot be too confident. I feel a sharp pain as the staff whacks me on the back. I hear me teach tsk, “Listen Anya. Use those ears of yours.”

She backs off and I stay still and try to listen to my teacher. She’s like a phantom; so light on her feet that it’s like she’s floating. I turn as I hear a crunch on the leaves I raise my arm and feel the staff hit it as I block my face. My teacher retreats and I turn; trying to follow her.

“Duck!”

I duck as instructed by her. I hear the _wiz_ of the staff as it swings over my head. I frown in distaste. I stand and say, “I don’t want your help!” I am hit harshly in the stomach and I bend over as the air rushes out of my lungs and then fall as I am whacked hard on the back of the head. I land roughly on the ground. I spit out some moss and dirt from my mouth. My teeth grimy with it and the mixture with my spit makes my mouth muddy. Gross. My head starts to throb with pain.

“Since you seem to be so confident to not need my help, you must block ten more of my hits and will be leading me back to the village blindfolded.” I am momentarily surprised by her sudden brashness in my treatment. I grit my jaw. Damn my temper, damn her, but I will not complain. “Now get up.” I stand and get ready.

….

I sit in the bathtub and look at the patchwork of bruises that I collected. They are all different sizes, shapes, and color. Black and blue or yellow and green. I look at the harsh wound on my knee that I got when I fell as we were walking back. It’s ugly with a thick bloody scab and brown bruising surrounding it. My knee throbs from the skin being ripped. I sigh and put my head on the back of the cool tub as I let the warm water help relax my bruised body. As I walk back to the hutch, I spot Indra walking towards the bathing house that I’ve just excited. She is still in her armor and is covered with dirt, a fresh cut is standing on her forearm. I nod to her, for her to look me up and down with a sneer. I frown as we continue on our separate ways. What’s wrong with her? I thought we had a mutual understanding when we battled the reapers together. I walk into my living quarters when I spot my teacher waiting on my cot. I stop, “Teacher, is there something you need?”

She looks up and stands, “Second, please sit.”

I set my clothes on the ground and sit, she kneels on the ground and rolls my pant leg up. I try to not wince as it goes over my wound. She grabs a metal container from a bag that she brought and puts some of the white looking paste on it. It immediately cools the skin and I relax as the ache disappears.

“This is made from the white moth lily and shredded skin of the blue bullfrog. It has cooling properties. It is good for wounds that have excess heat and aches. Many older warriors put them on throbbing scars.”

She takes my knee and then wraps it in a clean cloth. Tight but not enough to restricting movement or blood flow. She gently traces over my arms and I can see regret as she sees my colorful skin. She stands and says, “Keep this on. I will check it after the run in the morning.” As she walks to the door she turns and says to me, “Everything that I teach you is for a reason second. Every bruise, cut, and wound you get now is to prevent you from getting them in the future.”

.…

I gasp as my head breaks above water as my teacher rips me to the surface. I feel her arms around me as she drags me to the bank. I take off the blindfold as I am on the river bed. Once, I hack all the water out I turn to see a concerned looking Bry. “I’m fine.” I croak out. “Why did you not mention that you could not swim?” she asks me. I sit up and stare at the river. I never learned how. There was no reason for me too as I lived in Polis.

“I did not realize how deep it was.” I was walking across the river when the river bottom dropped off and I went under. I did not realize that the area was deeper. Bry mumbles a few words to quiet for me to understand and runs her hand down her face. “Well next time say something!” I ignore her shout and stare at the moving water.

Bry walks in the water up to her hips. “Come on, I got to teach a rat how to not drowned.” I frown at the name. “I am not a rat.”

Bry smiles, “You’re the Streetrat that I captured, so I will be calling you that.” I roll my eyes, ha-ha how clever. And walk over to my teacher. The water is up to my belly button. “Okay, so I will be teaching you to swim before you drown yourself.” I narrow my eyes. “So I want you to float first. You will lay down in the water, back facing the ground, and arms to the side with no movements okay?” I nod and try to follow her instructions. I go under three times. I look at her, my nose burns with all the water that entered it. This isn’t working. “This time. Don’t think about anything. Don’t wear your usual grumpy face, don’t think how foolish this is, just float. Close your eyes. Just feel and hear the water flow around you. Let it take all your troubles down the stream.” I mentally huff and honestly, this is a waste of time, how can you stay on top of water?

Bry looks at my look and softly sighs, “Here, let me show you.” I watch as she kneels into the river and brings her back to the water. She closes her eyes and slowly brings her legs up. I look in slight awe as she stays there, just resting on the water’s surface. She lets out a breath and brings her legs down and stands. “See? Not that hard. Now, try again.”

I slowly start to sit down and try to copy her movements; back first then I lift up my legs. I feel myself start to sink again and I go to stand to prevent me from going under but teacher grip my hips. “Relax,” she says. I take a frustrated sigh and I make myself relax. I take a deep breath and let my muscles become loose. I feel my teacher let go and I realize in amazement that I am laying on the water. I open my eyes to see the blue sky and the green of trees, hear the water rush past my ears. I flicker my gaze to see my teacher look at me with a soft approval. “Okay good. The only difference between floating and swimming is that you are kicking your legs as if your running and moving your arms as if your climbing the water. Got it? Good.”

With that, she gives me a push and I sink. I lose my balance and my head goes under. I see the murky water surround me and the light shining at the surface, my lungs scream for air. I panic, until I remember to move my legs and claw at the water. I pop up and take in a deep breath. I go under again and I try to keep myself from panicking. Okay, she said kick! So I start to kick my legs and I try to claw at the water up. To my surprise, I break the water’s surface again and I gasp and continue to kick and claw. I find myself swimming. I steer myself to the bank. I crawl up and move onto my back taking in greedy breaths. I did it. I swam! I smile. I hear the crunch of boots on stone and I look up to see my teacher look over me.

“Glad to see that you learned to swim. Come, let’s try the exercise again.” She hands me the blindfold.

….

I fall again. I stand, soaked to the bone as my shoes filled with water. I spit out the water and reach the bank. I turn and start my journey back. My wet clothes sticking to me, my knee throbbing, probably bleeding. I feel the water swallow as I am almost to the shore. I slip on the algae covered rocks and land on my butt with another splash. I hear a snort over the bubbling water and I hear Vale ask, “Bry, what is your second doing?”

“She is learning to cross rivers.”

“Blindfolded?”

“She cannot rely on just eyesight. She needs to learn how to use her body, know the feel of the land, learn how to react without having to see it. The crook also takes away apart of her hearing so she must learn to trust her sense of feel. Feel the riverbed, the water, learn how to use it.” I stand and walk over to her voice. I take my time as walk over to them. I stand sobbing wet as the clothes stick to me and I wait for my teacher’s instructions.

“Anya, how are you feeling?” I straighten my back as I answer. “I feel fine second.”

“I see. I want you to continue but faster this time.” I nod and keep my sigh of displeasure inside. I walk back into the cold water and try to move faster. I step over the large stone that I tripped over before and start to jog. I did not think running in water would be so hard. I run back to the bank and I breath heavily. I only fell five times this round. I tried to ignore the picture of them smirking as I stumble around like a fool.

“Second, we are up here.” My teacher talks a few yards away. I correct were I am and stop by her.

“So what have you been working on today, Indra?”

“We worked on striking with the sword.”

“I see and how did you think you did?”

“I did good.”

“Was it as easy as crossing a stream?”

Indra pauses and I can feel her eyes on me. “No. It is a little harder than crossing a stream.”

I hear Bry hum. “Well, Vale it seems that your second thinks that she worked hard today. More so than my second. Why don’t you say we let them race? A simple run to the other side and back.” I can imagine Vale looking at Bry with an ‘what are you up to?’ look.

“I supposed that is fine. What do you say Indra? You accept this challenge?”

I can practically see Indra smirking as she looks at my drowned appearance. She thinks that she is going to win, well I’ll show her. “Yes, teacher I do.”

Bry asks me, “Second, do you also agree to this challenge?”

I nod my head and I mimic Indra, “Yes, teacher I do.” I glare at Indra through the blindfold.

“Okay let’s really see how hard crossing a stream is. Indra you will be racing in your armor and Anya will be racing with her blindfold since she had more practice today than your opponent. I will say go you will run to the other side run up onto the shore and run back. The first one to step onto this sides shoreline wins. Got it?” I feel as Bry directs me to stand, I assume next to Indra. I feel Bry lean in close as she whispers, “Remember second you have an advantage. You know this river by now, use that to your advantage.” I hear the crunch of stone as she steps back. How can I use the river to my advantage? I feel myself building up with nerves, I really do not wish to lose. Especially to Indra with how she has been acting lately. “Ready?” I lean forward ready to run. “Go!”

I take off into the water and I feel the splashes of Indra as she races next to me. I carefully step onto the rocks where I know that have been cleaned of the slippery algae and I hear a mumbled curse as Indra slides on it. I smirk but soon join her in the water as I trip over a stone. I sputter the water out of my mouth and grit my teeth as I make my way. As I feel the water get swallow I hear the sloshing and crunch of stone as Indra makes it onto the river bed before me. I rush and feel her pass and I run up and I jump myself back into the water. I ignore my knee and it hits a stone as I rush to catch up. I hear the breaths and splashes of Indra as she runs across the river. My foot steps into a deeper hole and I fall forward. I curse that I missed another deep area. Wait. That’s it! I smile and race to push Indra to the right, if we are where I think we are I feel her growl as she slips into the sinkhole that I almost drowned in earlier. I smirk and run my way back onto the river bend to hear Bry shout. “Second Anya is the winner!”

I hear the slosh of the soaked shoes of Indra as she makes her way onto the bank. I lower the blindfold to my neck and blink as I see her drenched form. She glares at me as she goes to pick up her sword. I can’t help but smirk as the rush of victory sings in my veins.

“Let that be a lesson to you seconds. Never underestimate an opponent, they might know more than you. Also, Indra make sure you know the land, they can know things that you don’t that can cause you to lose as you did today. We will also be joining Second Anya and teacher Bry for the rest of their lesson. I advise that you unstrap your sword and find something to cover your eyes as you will be making that journey until you can cross it without so much, as a splash,” Vale says as she scowls at her second. Indra frowns and sets her sword back onto the stones. She looks at me with anger and rips her shirt with an angry pull and ties the ripped piece around her eyes as she starts to run across she makes about ten feet in when she falls into the river. I snort and receive an elbow by my teacher. “It is not nice to laugh at those who struggle…as humorous as it may be. Why don’t you hurry up and do a few more crossings and we can call it a day here?” Bry offers as she looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes. I nod and put the blindfold back over and make my way across, without slipping or falling in the process.

….

I walk back into my sleeping quarters and change into dry clothes. I sigh as I plop down into my cot enjoying the break. I would have to say that I have enjoyed today’s lesson, mainly beating Indra thou. I close my eyes and enjoy the few moments that I have before dinner. I hear the door open and the squeaking of wet boots on the ground. I hear a disgusted scoff. I open my eye and sit up. Okay, this is enough. “What’s your issue second of the Chief?” I snarl. I’ve never been good at not acting on my anger.

Indra is ripping off her drenched clothing and tossing it sporadically. Why is she acting like this? What did I do that made her so anger? She unbuckles her chest plate and throws it on the floor. It lands with a loud thud. “That is none of your concern,” she says harshly. I stand up, “Well you obviously have an issue with me as of late,” I argue back. She sighs hard, “You are nothing worth me giving my attention to.”

I clench my hands into fists as my anger flares, “Well your actions disagree. You seemed to have no problem with me when I was Burner of the Reapers, but now? As second to the assassin of Aquene, all you’ve shown is distaste of me.” She steps forward and I catch myself as I lean back. I can see the drips of water streak down her face from her hair and her eyes burn with a flame.

“Yes, I admit my tone towards you has changed because my view of you has changed. During the fight of the reapers you showed potential and during the battle at the challenge you had courage or stupidity that few have. I had a slight respect towards you, but that went away when you should me how you treated your teacher. Do you even know what honor you have? You are her first student ever. She has great connection and power in all the clans, some even whisper that match Heda. And she chose you.” She looks down at me in disgust, “Nothing more than a whiny child who thinks she is tougher than she actually is.”

I snarl as I shove her forward and she stumbles but grabs my hands and yanks me forward. She grabs the back of my neck and shoves me down as I go to catch myself, I bang my head against the bed post and I feel pain as my eyebrow splits open. I look up, ignoring the blood running down my face as I look up with my lip curved back in a snarl. I leap of the floor for her to shove me down again and I roll to dodge her kick. I spin myself into a crouch position and Indra turns her back on me. I stand and yell, “Don’t you think it’s dumb to turn your back to an enemy?” She takes off her wet shirt and puts on a dry one. As she shrugs on the dry one she goes, “There is no threat here.” “What?!” I spit as I take a threatening step forward. She turns and looks at me with a bored expression. “You have not been trained with a weapon. You have not been trained in combat. You have not been trained in well…anything. You are not even really a second, just a child playing pretend to a teacher who doesn’t see what you are.” I feel myself being stabbed with hurt at her words. There not true.

“And what exactly do I not see?”

We both jump to see Bry lean against the doorway as she regards us with a steel expression. We pause caught, not wanting to move in uncertainty of her actions to how she'll act. She waves her hand as she goes, “No, no please continue.” She looks at my bleeding wound to Indra. Her gaze hardens, “After all, I guess I must be missing something. So Indra care to tell me?”

Indra takes a gulp. Not so brave when a teacher is around, huh? Indra takes a breath and goes, “I think you made a mistake.” Braisesise her brow, as I look to her hurt and anger obvious. “What’s the mistake?” Bry asks carefully. She takes a step forward blocking me from Indra as if she can stop the words from hurting me. I clench my fist, and would love nothing more than to deck her. A part of me wants to push my teacher away and tell her that I can fight my own battles and another a newer part likes that I have someone that is willing to have my back.

Indra steels herself and looks to Bry calmly, but the light shake of her hands give her slight fear away. “You’re second. She was a mistake. She is not brought up to be a warrior. She is not like us. She does not know the rules and the lay of Trikru. She has not even shown you the proper respect and-” “Not like us? Indra if memory services me right you come from similar back ground to Anya.” She takes a step forward and grabs her chin, forcing Indra to look her in the eyes, “You were brought here from your mother because of circumstance. You did not know the ways of Trikru once, and like you, she will learn. I am unsure when you developed a dislikeness for my second…” her hands tighten on Indra’s jaw, “…but regardless you will not lay a hand against her and provoke her to attacking you, if you have nothing nice to say you will say nothing at all. Understood?” Indra stands for a long pause then slowly nods against Bry’s grip. Bry steps back, “Good.” She turns to me, “And you. You will not attack or say anything to Indra that you would not say to me.” She flicks her gaze between us, “You two are both seconds. You both know nothing. Just because you both come from hard situations does not mean that you will not rise from them. Indra respect others and accept that she is my second regardless of your opinion. If you have a issue with her, get over it. I expected more from you.” I watch as Indra looks at her armor on the floor in shame. I snap my head up when my teacher calls my name, “Anya, you will learn that people will drag you through the mud to get to you. You cannot react. You cannot let them have that power over you. You cannot control what they say but you can control how you react to it.”  She looks between us again. “Now, I will pretend that I did not witness you two fight. Get cleaned up and come out to the fire.” She steps forward and looks at my cut. “You will not need stiches thankfully, make sure you clean up all the blood.”

We watch her as she leaves the hut. Indra looks at me and I can see shame, anger, and regret? I am unsure. I huff and shove my feelings down and grab my shirt and bend down to clean my blood from the floor.


End file.
